


Forbidden

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I want everyone to read something they will enjoy, please be patient, please don't read if you're going to have issues with the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 60,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: Emma has been betrothed to Liam since she was a young girl. Now, after ten years apart, Liam comes back into her life and so does Killian. And soon as she meets Killian again, there's an instant connection between them and they try to hide their feelings for each other.  This is harder for Emma than Killian, who is determined not to hurt his brother.  But everything inevitably falls apart in the worst possible way.  Can all of them find their own happy ending?





	1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If this the premise doesn’t sound like something you like to read, please skip over this fic. I want everyone to read something that they truly enjoy.   
> A/N: Liam is 29 years, Emma is 22, and I made Killian a year younger than Emma, so he's 21. I wrote a chapter much later towards the end, detailing how everyone met. In that flashback, Liam will be 19, Emma 12 and Killian 11 years old.   
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are the property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you, as a reader do not feel that you will not like the storyline, then please skip over and read something else.

Emma's so nervous, waiting with her parents at the docks. She's been antsy for days, mostly about meeting her future husband.

The last time she saw Liam, it was maybe a decade ago. She was a child and Liam was a teenager. Now, he would be a man and Emma's in her early twenties.

Their union had been arranged since she was a young girl when her parents thought they would make a good match. Emma's been always an adventurous free-spirit and Liam, a man of honor, always kind and generous.

What Emma knows of Liam now, he is a Captain in the Royal Navy, his younger brother Killian is his right-hand man and the brothers are close. Emma doesn't know what Liam knows about her though. But she knows her mother corresponds regularly with Liam, letting him know about the latest developments in Emma's life.

That's not what is making Emma nervous. What's making her nervous is if Liam will like her when he meets her again. The last time he saw her, she was a child after all and now, she's a woman. Her maids helped her all morning making sure she dressed properly, her hair and makeup are perfect but none of that prepares her for this moment.

Finally, after what seems like forever, The Jewel of the Realm docks. Snow whispers to Emma to relax. The crew disembarks first; they greet the royal family and then they're on the way.

Then Snow spots Liam talking with whom she supposes is Killian and they walk down the gangplank together. Both men stop short at the bottom and greet the royal family. They bow accordingly and Snow steps forward, hugging Liam.

"It's a pleasure to see you again your majesty," Liam says.

"You as well Captain," Snow says and Charming has to nudge a timid Emma forward.

Liam takes a look at his bride to be. She's tall, long blond hair, beautiful green eyes and gorgeous. "Liam, I would like to reintroduce you to your fiancee, Emma. It's been ages since the last time you saw her," Snow continues, "She's grown up a lot,"

Emma's pale cheeks turn scarlet, and she feels warm, trying to force a nervous smile. Liam sighs and laughs, looking her over. Charming clears his throat and Emma steps forward.

"Captain," Emma starts, "It's a pleasure to see you again. I trust your travels were safe,"

"They were yes," Liam admits, "You look lovely Emma, just as I remember,"

"Taller too probably," she adds.

Killian looks away and snickers. That's Liam's cue to re-introduce his brother. "And your majesties, you remember my lieutenant and little brother,"

"Younger brother," Killian mutters.

His reaction makes Emma giggle.

"Younger brother," Liam corrects, "Killian,"

"Killian," Snow says and hugs him, "It's good to see you too,"

Killian thanks her and Charming and turns his attention to Emma. She curtsies and looks up at him, her green eyes catching sight of his blue. Emma extends her hand; Killian takes it and kisses it. A blush rises to her cheeks again as she looks at him and then hurriedly peels her eyes away from his.

Snow mentions something about a dinner later that evening to celebrate Liam's arrival and Killian is invited to attend. In the meantime, they'll be shown to their quarters and in one week's time, Liam and Emma will be married.

~~

Emma helps show Liam and his brother to their rooms in the palace, giving them the beginning of a partial tour. She's still nervous around Liam and his brother too, oddly. The tight corset around her waist isn't helping either and, Emma feels like she will pass out. But at least, if she does, there are two men to keep her company. She finds their quarters and lets them know, if they need anything else, the palace staff will gladly assist them.

Killian, knowing the drill, quickly excuses himself to unpack their things and gives Emma and Liam a moment alone.

"You do not need to be so nervous Princess Emma," Liam assures her.

"It's just that... the last time you saw me, I was a child and in one week, we will be wed," she admits.

He shrugs, smiling at her softly. "If it makes any difference, I was nervous the whole voyage to your Kingdom," he admits and Emma looks at him hopefully, "It has been a long time since we last saw each other. Your mother corresponded with me every day about all the latest developments in your life but none of her letters ever prepared me for what it would it be like to see you again,"

"I never got to read any of those letters," Emma adds, "She wouldn't let me,"

"None of the descriptions of your beauty do you justice," he says, "You've grown into a fine young woman Emma,"

Emma blushes again. "Do you know what I remember about you?" she asks suddenly, and he looks at her curiously, "You were so determined to make a name for yourself in the navy. The Jones brothers sailing on the high seas, exploring different lands, seeing exotic places. And I also remember how kind you were. We barely knew each other and then we were matched like that,"

"I remember," he says.

"And you've grown up a lot too,"

"Taller too, I suppose," he teases.

Emma laughs. "Yes, that too," she says.

Liam steps closer to her and Emma thinks he's about to kiss her and then Emma remembers, she needs to prepare too for dinner. Because royals need to dress and redress for every occasion. "I should get ready," Emma admits, breaking the spell, "This dress was only to meet you,"

"Right," he says, "My brother and I will see you at dinner then,"

Emma smiles at him, turns around, breathes slowly and walks back to her room.

TBC

 


	2. It's All in the Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of Emma, Killian can’t take his eyes off her, watching her dance with Liam. She truly is a beautiful woman, even the way her feet barely touch the dance floor. Everything about her is so perfect. Any man who had one look at her would fall in love. When that thought occurs to him, Killian turns to the King and excuses himself.

Emma’s used to royal protocol. A new dress for every occasion, never worry about arriving too late, everyone else is early, but she does not understand how to court someone. She doesn’t have to court Liam, it’s his job to court her. But still, being in his presence makes her nervous, so nervous that maybe she’ll accidentally do something ridiculous.  
  
The moment she arrives in the dining hall, Snow takes her aside. “You need to relax Emma,” she says, “This is only a dinner,”  
  
“Except it’s not only a dinner mother,” Emma reminds her, “I have to impress Captain Jones,”  
  
“You don’t have to do anything,” Snow says, “Just be yourself. Liam already loves you,”  
  
Emma looks at her mother. “But he barely knows me,” she cries, “And I barely know him,”  
  
“That doesn’t mean love can’t grow between you Emma,” Snow continues.  
  
Liam and Killian arrive dressed handsomely in their naval uniforms and Snow shuffles Emma in their direction. Liam looks over the dress and it is different from the one she wore earlier. It’s still a light blue with some intricate ice design and some accented feathers.  
  
Emma curtsies in front of them and Liam and Killian bow. Then Liam takes her hand and Emma guides him to the table, Killian following in their wake (the obvious third wheel).  
  
~~  
  
Dinner starts out smoothly. The food is delicious; all three courses and then Snow invites Emma and Liam to join her and Charming in the ballroom.  
  
Not at all subtle mother, Emma thinks. Killian, still the third wheel joins them as well but mostly stands back quietly.  
  
A get together in the ballroom means only one thing: dancing.  
  
Emma knows how to dance. Her parents were her first teachers, but she’s not sure if Liam knows how to. She supposes he would know since he is a Captain and was likely invited to different functions over the years that required him to dance.  
  
Liam and Emma take positions. Emma slips one hand into his and the other on his shoulder and they dance. They sway around the ballroom and Liam can’t take his eyes off the beauty in front of him.  
  
“You’re so graceful Emma, even dancing,” he compliments.  
  
“I had two good teachers,” she says, referring to her parents.  
  
“You’re not still nervous being around me I hope,” Liam continues.  
  
Emma shrugs. “Maybe a little,” she admits, “My mother said something earlier that I thought was incredible,”  
  
“Oh, what was that?” he ventures.  
  
“She said that you love me already,” she blurts, her eyelashes fluttering.  
  
“And why did you think that was incredible?”  
  
“Because we barely know each other. All you know of me comes from letters and I barely know you,” Emma rambles, “How can you love someone you hardly know?”  
  
Liam studies her carefully and smiles. “I think you know the answer to that,” he says.  
  
“Do I?”  
  
“Yes because you have feelings for me too,” Liam observes, “It would be different if you didn’t. That’s the whole reason you’re so nervous around me Emma,”  
  
Emma looks at him oddly. She hadn’t thought the reason she is so nervous around Liam is because she loved him. She thought she was nervous because she was worried that maybe he wouldn’t like her!  
  
“Emma, listen,” Liam starts, “Protocol aside, if I was just marrying you, not having to worry about impressing your parents, I’d still fall in love with you,”  
  
“Why, though?” she asks.  
  
“Because you’re all I’ve dreamed of for years. All of them were of you, not what it would be like to marry into your family,” he admits.  
  
~~  
  
Killian watches his brother and Emma dance, thinking how lucky Liam is to be marrying such a gorgeous creature. Emma is exquisite, graceful, perfect, everything a Princess should be. He remembers what she was like too when she was a young girl. She was a small, happy and adventurous girl. She was always getting herself into trouble and always, daddy’s girl.  
  
Liam was so steadfast to make a name for himself in the royal navy, so he could become someone worthy of Emma’s hand one day. That was his focus for many years, always thinking and dreaming of Emma. Ten years at sea away from his betrothed and when Liam was good and ready to come back, Emma grew up into this beautiful swan.  
  
Charming stands beside Killian, watching both Emma and Liam interact. “They make a good pair,” Charming comments.  
  
Killian smiles thoughtfully. “Aye, they do,” he admits, “Liam will make a fine husband for Emma,”  
  
David turns to Killian. “This whole thing must be so awkward for you,” he starts, “You and Liam have been the closest of brothers and now, you’re about to lose him,”  
  
“Liam will always be my brother,” Killian says, “But I do feel sad to lose him. He’s been my constant companion for as long as I can remember,”  
  
“I suppose you’ll take over as Captain of The Jewel of the Realm?”  
  
Killian shrugs. “If Liam wishes to pass it onto me,” he says.  
  
Charming looks again at Emma. “I’ll be sad to part with Emma too,” David continues, “I always dreaded the day your brother would come back into our lives because I knew once he did, the inevitable would happen. I’d have to let Emma go,”  
  
“She’s your only child,”  
  
“She’s not a child anymore,” David remarks, “She’s a woman, ”  
  
Speaking of Emma, Killian can’t take his eyes off her, watching her dance with Liam. She truly is a beautiful woman, even the way her feet barely touch the dance floor. Everything about her is so perfect. Any man who had one look at her would fall in love. When that thought occurs to him, Killian turns to the King and excuses himself.  
  
Snow catches him on his way out.  
  
“Wait, Killian, you’re leaving?” she asks.  
  
Emma suddenly looks up and in his general direction. Killian scratches the back of his neck and looks at the Queen. “I’m tired from the long journey,” Killian lies, “And at any rate, my presence isn’t needed here. This dinner was for Liam and the Princess to know each other,”  
  
“I hope you’ll join us at least in the festivities in the coming days,” Snow says.  
  
“There’s more than just tonight?”  
  
Snow smiles. “Of course,” she says, “There will be an engagement ball at the end of this week and then the day after, the wedding course,”  
  
“Right,” Killian says, “I’ll be in attendance of both. But I am tired. With your majesty’s permission, I will retire,”  
  
Emma stops dancing with Liam and she starts towards Killian, Liam follows her. Killian looks at the Princess. “Congratulations again your highness,” he says, “And I hope you and my brother enjoy the rest of the evening,”  
  
“It was a pleasure to see you again Killian,” Emma says.  
  
“Aye,” he agrees and ducts out of the ballroom.  
  
TBC  
  



	3. Killian and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't ask that. I asked if you thought if I'm a good fit for your family?"

Emma doesn't see much of Liam since he is mostly preoccupied with details about their impending union. Liam doesn't want Emma to feel like she's alone or he's neglecting her so he asks Killian to spend time with her. He should reacquaint himself with her since she will be his sister-in-law.  
  
Killian asks Emma for a tour around the palace grounds, especially since it had been so long time since he had been there. Emma obliges, showing him all of her favorite places, the gardens, how to get from here to there.  
  
In the middle of the tour, they go to the kitchen to make themselves a snack. And that's when Killian discovers Emma does not understand where anything is located.  
  
Killian helps her out, finding a castle kitchen no different from a ship's galley and he makes them sandwiches. Emma looks at him curiously and he definitely notices her staring at him.  
  
"Is there something bothering you Princess?" he asks.  
  
She smiles. "Nothing," she says, "I was just thinking about last night. You left so abruptly,"  
  
"The dinner was for you and Liam. I wasn't needed," Killian muses.  
  
"I haven't," she starts, and he looks at her, "He told me he thought of me every day we were separated. Is that true?"  
  
"Aye," Killian confirms, "You were so young when your mother arranged your coupling. My brother marrying a Princess, it's a huge honor,"  
  
"Liam said it didn't matter to him," she notes.  
  
"It does," Killian adds, "I think the only thing that worries him was that maybe you wouldn't feel for him what he feels for you,"  
  
Emma blushes. "And you Killian, how do you feel about it?" she asks, "Do you think I'm a good fit for your family?"  
  
He smiles at her. "You, Princess, you know you're perfect," he relents.  
  
"I didn't ask that. I asked if you thought if I'm a good fit for your family?"  
  
He scratches the back of his neck. "I think you're still uncomfortable with the match and you're seeking assurance of what you feel for my brother..." Killian stops talking and looks earnestly at Emma. "Sorry, I spoke out of turn," he apologizes.  
  
"Your honesty is refreshing," she says, "And you're right. I felt a certain amount of uncomfortableness about this arrangement,"  
  
"My brother is a good man,"  
  
"I know," she says, "He's handsome too, kind, generous,"  
  
Killian gets uncomfortable. "Perhaps we should resume the tour?" he suggests.  
  
Emma looks at him oddly. "Did I offend you?"  
  
"No, you didn't," he assures her, "But this conversation has turned too intimate for my taste. Liam is my brother and you're his fiancee. I know he's a good match for you, so let's leave it at that,"  
  
“Why does it make you uncomfortable to talk about this?” she ventures.  
  
“Because it does!” he says, almost too loudly, “I’m sorry Princess for yelling. That was uncalled for,”  
  
She knows she should be offended by him yelling at her but she pushed the conversation and didn’t relent. “I apologize,” she says.  
  
“Princess, there’s no need for you to apologize,”  
  
“I offended you,” she says.  
  
“No, you didn’t,”  
  
“I did and I’m sorry,” Emma continues, “Killian, I’m sorry,”  
  
Killian freezes and looks at her. His eyes are drawn to her lips, those beautiful petite lips, and he shakes his head. “You needn’t apologize, Princess,” he says again, “I was the one,”  
  
“It’s not every day a Princess apologizes for offending someone,” Emma says, “Accept it and let’s move on,”  
  
“Fine,” he concedes, “Can we please move on with the tour?”  
  
~~  
  
The tour resumes outside on horseback. Killian follows her around the grounds, mostly chasing after her and then they stop for a break in front of a large water fountain. The clouds look like it will rain at any moment but Emma’s in no rush to head back. And then it pours and Emma pulls Killian towards her and they hunker down under some trees.  
  
They could ride back to the stables but Emma appears to enjoy the rain and Killian, seeing her so happy and relaxed, makes him more enamored. Emma turns and looks at him, their faces breaths apart, droplets of water sliding down their skin.  
  
The water forces Killian to look at Emma’s mouth and Emma’s suddenly, doing the same with him, her eyes wandering from his face to his chest hair and before either of them know it, their lips are touching each other.  
  
This is so forbidden for both of them. Emma is engaged to his brother, she already belongs to Liam and Killian is kissing her first before his brother does.  
  
But it’s one hell of a kiss, leaving them both wanting more. Then Emma breaks away, looks at him incredulously and touches her lips. She never kissed anyone before and Killian, he looks so wrecked and lost; Emma can’t help feeling the same and she kisses him again. There’s a wanton need for the second kiss, a desire to explore what can and could never be.  
  
This must be a one-time thing because any romance now is doomed to fail. It’s better to walk away and forget something ever happened.  
  
Still, even after that second kiss when Emma looks at him, there’s this strong desire for another one. Then she realizes, looking at him, he feels the same way too and now, they’ve crossed a line. Emma kisses him again. But Killian finds his resolve and backs away.  
  
“We should return you to the palace and get you out of those clothes,” he says, “I mean, into something drier and not overly exposed,”  
  
“Killian?” Emma calls after him as he mounts his horse, “What was that?”  
  
“That was nothing,” he says, “Because nothing happened. You’re engaged to my brother Princess. Whatever happened to us, it didn’t happen. It couldn’t have. You have an obligation to marry Liam and I love my brother,”  
  
Emma looks at him disbelievingly, shakes her head and mounts her horse. They ride back to the palace together in silence.  
  
TBC  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for not seeing the unapproved comments. The reason why I turned that feature on, is because the last story I posted, I got two nasty reviews and quite frankly, I don't want to put up with that. 
> 
> Thus far, (it's the only the beginning), there's been no nasty comments but I just want to keep it clean and fun for the people who are reading and enjoying the story. I understand not everyone is going to be happy or like what happens, and that is okay. What is not okay, is using the comments section to be nasty about the direction of things. 
> 
> I'll try to be more pro-active about approving the comments.


	4. People Have Feelings Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Emma, what are you doing here?” he cries, “You should be at dinner with my brother,”

Emma is an emotional wreck when she and Killian return to the palace. Her mother and Liam find them drenched and Snow chastises Emma for ruining yet another one of her dresses and takes her away to be cleaned up. Killian apologizes too but Liam is less angry with him than Snow and he takes his brother aside.   
  
“I know I don’t have to ask this but I still wanted to ask you formerly because you are my brother and there is no one else I love more in this world,” Liam starts, “Killian, will you be my best man?”   
  
Killian feels ill. Not too long ago, he was kissing his brother’s fiancee, not once but twice and there would have been a third kiss and perhaps more if Killian hadn’t stopped them. But like he said, the kiss didn’t happen.   
  
As wonderful as it was, it’s something he must deny now. Killian loves his brother, he supports Liam, always has and whatever feelings he might have for Emma, Killian must set those aside and Emma likewise must do the same for him.   
  
Denial is the safest route for both of them.   
  
“Of course brother. I would be honored,” he says.   
  
“Excellent,” Liam cheers, “I will check up on Emma and tell her the good news,”   
  
“Wonderful. I’m sure she’ll be delighted,” Killian manages.   
  
Liam hugs him and then leaves. As soon as Liam’s gone, Killian exhales deeply.   
  
This will be hell.   
  
~~  
  
After some direction from the handmaidens, Liam finds Emma’s room. He hears Snow helping Emma out of her clothes and making sure she looks presentable, and Emma's exasperated, listening to her mother talk about proper etiquette.   
  
Liam knocks on the door and Snow rushes to answer. “Sorry to disturb majesty but may I have a moment with my fiancee?” he asks, “I have good news I would like to share with her,”   
  
"Yes," Snow says and opens the door wider.   
  
Emma's in a pink dress, her blond hair still somewhat messy but loose. Snow excuses herself and Liam walks into the room, taking Emma's hands in his.   
  
"What's this big news?" she asks.   
  
"I asked Killian to be my best man," Liam says.   
  
Emma looks at him oddly, smiling wearily.   
  
"What is it?" he asks.  
  
"Nothing," Emma lies, "It surprised me I guess. I thought you already asked him before you arrived here,"  
  
Liam bends down and kisses Emma. The kiss, it's not at all like the kiss Emma shared with Killian; that kiss, well, it was more sensual. Liam is sweet and much to her dismay that's how it will be for Emma. She will always compare the brothers.   
  
He backs away and fixes a loose blond strand behind her ear.   
  
"So, any other news?" she asks.  
  
"Your mother and I were working out the details of the ceremony, basically where it will be. I'm a sea Captain, so I prefer it on my ship, plus afterward, we can sail wherever you like for our honeymoon,"  
  
"But my mother probably prefers to have the ceremony here," Emma deduces, "Which is probably the better choice. The Jewel is an impressive ship but can it accommodate the entire kingdom?"  
  
Liam sighs. "No, it can't," he relents, "But it will be perfect for our honeymoon,"  
  
Emma feels warm and even blushes.   
  
He smiles at her. "Is that something you look forward to Emma?" he teases her.   
  
Now, Emma is sure her face is bright red because she doesn't know what to say on the subject.   
  
"It's a... big event," she manages weakly.  
  
Liam laughs and kisses her. "I can assure you now Emma, despite the many years apart from you, I've always been loyal to you. Because I want our time to be something special," he says, "You're so beautiful and pure, I want that moment to be perfect for both of us, you, especially,"  
  
"Then I want the same thing," she reasons.   
  
Liam runs his fingers through her loose hair. "You're so beautiful like this," he comments.   
  
"I'm still a mess," she admits.   
  
"You could be covered in mud and you would still look beautiful Emma,"  
  
Emma blushes. "I have heard mud has good exfoliating qualities," she reasons.   
  
"You're cute when you're funny too," he says and kisses her again.   
  
As soon as he kisses her, Emma’s mind flashes back to her shared kiss with Killian under the trees, in the rain. Denial will be a hard thing for Emma. But what else is she supposed to do?   
  
Arrangements are nearly done as far as the wedding is concerned and Liam is hopelessly in love with her. It would hurt her to hurt him if he ever found out about hers and Killian’s little dalliance.   
  
Emma pulls away and looks at him. “I think maybe, I still need to fix my hair more,” she says.   
  
“I like this look on you, your golden locks all free,” he comments, “But if you must fix up your hair, then I’ll leave you to it,”   
  
~~  
  
Dinner that evening is more uncomfortable than the previous night. Last night, she didn’t share a kiss with Killian and now, sitting with Liam and her parents, it’s all kinds of awkward. Killian is noticeably scarce and Emma doesn't like it.   
  
She knows what he said, to deny their kisses ever happened but Emma can’t stop thinking about them. Emma doesn’t know what she’s feeling towards Killian but she knows after those kisses, she can’t turn off how she feels about him. Her emotions don’t work that way.   
  
“Is something wrong with your brother?” Emma whispers to Liam.   
  
“I talked to him after I saw you and he said he wasn’t feeling well, so he’s skipping dinner,” Liam says.   
  


Killian doesn't feel well? Such a lame excuse. He’s avoiding her. But Emma lets it go, continuing to eat her dinner and then her parents ask her how her day was and she looks at them nervously.   
  
“My day was... good,” she says “I showed Killian around the castle,”   
  
“That’s right. It’s been ages since the last time he was here,” Liam recalls, “I hope my brother wasn’t too much of a burden for you Emma?”   
  
“No, he wasn’t,” she says, “I enjoyed his company,”  
  
“Emma honey,” Snow says, “I hope you’re not busy tomorrow,”  
  
“Why?” she asks.   
  
“For your wedding dress fitting,” Snow reminds her, “All alterations have to be completed before the ceremony,”   
  
Emma suddenly feels like she can’t breathe. All this wedding talk and she still can’t stop thinking about Killian and their kisses. “I should probably turn in early then,” Emma says and stands.   
  
Liam stands after her. “I’ll escort you back to your room,” he offers.   
  
“No, it’s okay. I can find my way. I live here,” she reasons, “Enjoy the rest of dinner and my parent’s company,”   
  
~~  
  
Emma’s not tired, but it’s the best excuse she could come up with to get away and find Killian. She tracks him down to his room.   
  
She hears Killian inside, begrudgingly wakes up and answer and when he does, she’s delighted to see him half-dressed. Not so much naked as his shirt is loose, and she sees ample amounts of chest hair. He, however, is less amused to see her.   
  
“Emma, what are you doing here?” he cries, “You should be at dinner with my brother,”   
  
“Sorry but I need to talk to you,” she says, “I don’t think I can do this,”   
  
“Do what?” he counters.   
  
Emma looks at him sarcastically. “I think you know what I mean,” she says, “I can’t stop thinking about you... I might even have feelings for you,”   
  
Killian holds up a finger. “Then don’t,” he commands, “We can’t, at all. Emma, you’re engaged to my brother. You will be his wife and that will make you my sister-in-law. Whatever we think we feel, it must stop,”   
  
“You can’t stop feelings,” she says.   
  
“Maybe not but you can ignore them,” he reasons.   
  
“Is that why you skipped dinner? You’re avoiding me,”   
  
Killian shrugs. “For as long as I can,” he continues, “Because it’s the safest thing to do, for you, for me and for Liam. I love my brother, Emma. I won’t risk the bond we have,”   
  
Emma nods her head. “You realize after Liam and I marry, your home won’t be that ship anymore. You’ll live here too,” she says.   
  
“Why? If Liam gives me _The Jewel_ , then I’ll live there. I won’t have to live here. I won’t disrupt your lives,”   
  
Emma looks at him furiously and leaves then turns around and looks at him. “Not if I insist you live here,” she threatens.   
  
“You wouldn’t?”   
  
She raises an eyebrow. “You don’t have to tell me that this is wrong because I know it is,” she relents, “But I can’t change how that kiss affected me... I think I might have feelings for you,”   
  
“I might have feelings for you too but I can’t act on them,” he admits, “Liam is my brother, Emma, and it kills me to even feel this way for someone I can never have, but it is what it is. We both have to walk away from this,”   
  
“I’m not sure if I can,”   
  
“Then I will,” Killian offers, “I’m sorry but one of us must be the strong and realistic one,”   
  
TBC  
  



	5. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian can't take his eyes off Emma, memorizing what she looks like in her wedding dress. He knows it's not for him, it's for Liam but, at least, he gets to see her in it first before he does. Killian watches Emma talks to Margaret about additional alterations and then she helps her out of the dress.

Now, Emma has no choice but to return to her room and sulk. At least, she can sulk in a hot bath which she calls for on the way. After dressing out of her gown, Emma steps into the warm tub lets loose her blond hair leans back and closes her eyes.

Her mind flashes back to the kisses with Killian in the rain. She remembers how he held her close, cupped her face with his hands and cradled her head.

Everything happened so quickly between them. She’s sure if he hadn’t stopped the third kiss, it would have turned into something infinitely more scandalous. And how wonderful it would have been, Emma thinks if things had gone differently. She still isn’t sure if what she feels for him is love, lust or an infatuation but she knows she likes how he kisses.

“Emma?”

Emma sits up, forgetting she’s naked in a tub and calls it’s all right to enter. Liam enters, smiling at her and then turns around, covering his face. Then Emma looks down and blushes. “I forgot to mention that,” she says, “Sorry,”

“I came to check on you and see if you were alright,” Liam says, “I thought you were sleeping,”

“I’d been feeling stressed, so I called for a bath,” Emma adds, “It helps me relax,”

Liam scratches the back of his head and it reminds her of Killian. He has the same nervous habit. “Why are you stressed?” he inquires.

“Getting ready for the wedding is stressful. So many plans and adjustments to be made,” she says.

“I suppose,” he reasons, “Your mother, she wants everything to be perfect for you,”

“I know,” Emma sighs, “I think she’s been dreaming of my wedding since I could first walk,”

Liam chuckles. “Probably imagining you walking down the aisle in your wedding dress,” he says, “I won’t join you tomorrow to see that. It’s bad form and bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress. Your mother will be there?”

“She’ll be there,”

“I hope you don’t mind but I want Killian to be my spy,” Liam adds, “Since I can’t be there, there’s no reason he can’t be,”

“Killian?” she asks.

Liam shrugs. “Yes,” he says, “I trust my brother to give me a full report on how beautiful you look. You’re always beautiful…”

“Liam?” Emma asks, "Can you pass me that robe over there?"

He looks tentatively in the direction where said robe is located, spots it and picks it up, holding it open for Emma. Emma steps out of the bath and into the robe, wrapping it around herself and she looks at him.

"Okay, you can let go now," she says.

Liam steps away and looks at Emma. Her hair is wet, clinging to her damp skin, and he stares at her.

"Thank you," she says and moves away.

He grasps her arm and Emma looks at him.

Emma doesn't know what he will do and then Liam kisses her. It's different from the first kiss, almost sensual, much like Killian's. When that occurs to her, Emma backs away.

"I'm tired," she says.

"Is it possible to see you tomorrow after your fitting?" Liam asks.

"I guess," she surmises.

Liam smiles at her. "Then I look forward to seeing you again," he says.

~~

Emma will spend the first half of her day with Killian and the other half with Liam. Killian will be present at her fitting and Emma doesn't know what plans Liam has for her. She meets her mother for a quick breakfast and then Snow takes her to the castle seamstress, Lady Margaret. Snow dropped off Emma's dress the previous day, now, all Emma must do is try it on.

Margaret helps her in the back and while Snow is waiting, Killian arrives. "Your highness," he greets her, "Liam asked me to be here. How does she look?"

"She's trying on the dress now," Snow says, "Margaret, how does she look?"

"Almost done majesty," she calls back.

Emma comes out a few minutes later, wearing her wedding dress and as soon as she sees Killian and he sees her, the world stops. Killian almost forgets Snow is standing beside him.

"Beautiful," he breathes, "Like an angel,"

Emma blushes and turns to Margaret. "Everything seems to fit perfectly; although, I think the corset can be loosened," she says.

Killian can't take his eyes off Emma, memorizing what she looks like in her wedding dress. He knows it's not for him, it's for Liam but, at least, he gets to see her in it first before he does. Killian watches Emma talks to Margaret about additional alterations and then she helps her out of the dress.

The whole thing is quick. Soon Emma emerges, wearing her everyday dress and Snow goes to talk to Margaret about the alterations, leaving Killian and Emma alone.

"You looked stunning," he says.

Emma smiles and blushes, "It was tight," she admits, "But it is a gorgeous dress. I think Liam will like it,"

"I do," Killian tells her.

She looks at him hopefully and thinks he's about to kiss her but Killian puts some distance between them. "So, where you off to now?" he asks.

"Your brother invited me to spend the day with him. I'm not sure what he has planned. Would you have any idea?"

Killian smiles at her. "Maybe a picnic and lunch, then probably show you The Jewel of the Realm. He's so proud of that ship. It's his baby," he says.

Emma giggles. "Yes, I gathered that," she says, "I should probably look for him then,"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

That doesn't sound like a bad idea but it probably is. Before Emma can answer, Snow comes back. "Emma," Snow starts, "You need not stay here. Did you have other plans?"

"Yes, I did actually; meeting Liam," she says.

"You are?!" Snow asks excitedly, "That's wonderful. You two should spend time together. Killian, can you help Emma find him?"

Killian smiles. "Of course," he says.

~~

Killian takes Emma to the most logical place he knows his brother is probably waiting, their room. Before they can get there, Emma pulls Killian aside for a moment.

"Emma, my brother is waiting for you," he implores her.

"I know... I," she starts, "I still can't stop thinking about you,"

Killian sighs. "You have to," he says, "We can't do this Emma. You're promised to Liam and you should be with him now,"

Emma sighs, dejected and backs away reluctantly. Killian catches up with her and they find Liam's room.

"Brother?" he calls.

Liam opens, smiles at them both. "That was an awfully quick fitting," he notes.

Emma smiles at him. "I tried on the dress, gave instructions to the seamstress and my mother's giving her additional instructions," she says.

"So you're free to join me them?" Liam deduces, "Wonderful,"

Killian backs away. "I'll leave you two alone then. Have a good time," he says.

"Killian," Emma calls, "Thank you for keeping me company,"

"My pleasure your Highness," he says and walks away.

As soon as Killian's gone, Liam pulls Emma into his embrace and kisses her. "I haven't been able to stop being thinking about you since yesterday," he confesses, "I truly look forward to spending the day with you. But I fear since I'm not as familiar with the territory, you must be the guide. I hope you don't mind,"

"Not at all," she says.

“Shall we then?” Liam asks, extending his arm to her and Emma loops her arm through his and they walk to the stables together.

TBC


	6. Liam and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s been a constant in my life for as long as I can remember, so yes,” he says, “Would you like to see her up close?”

The stable boy helps Emma with her horse, Leia, a beautiful white and then he gives Liam a dark brown horse with a black mane and they ride to the forest surrounding the castle. There’s a hilltop overlooking the kingdom, giving them a nice view of everything. While they’re there, Liam spots his ship at the docks and Emma giggles.

“You love that ship of yours?” she teases.

“She’s been a constant in my life for as long as I can remember, so yes,” he says, “Would you like to see her up close?”

Emma glances at the docks and smiles at him.

~~

Horses aren’t allowed on the docks for safety and health concerns, so Liam and Emma leave theirs at the entrance and they walk the rest of the way to The Jewel. There’s a skeleton crew manning the ship, but most everyone else is on leave. The commanding officer in charge, as soon as he notices Liam, stands to attention and the other sailors do the same. Liam helps Emma onto the ship and he takes a moment to inspect his crew.

“At ease sailors,” he says after he’s satisfied and turns to Emma.

“Impressive,” she comments.

Liam takes her hand and leads her down below to his quarters. Everything she sees is fascinating to her, even the objects in Liam’s cabin, which she doesn’t know what half of them are but still interests her. She notices the sextant and studies the curious markings on it, nothing like anything she’s seen before.

“A sextant,” Liam starts, noticing her examining it, “It’s used to chart a course by mapping the stars,”

Emma looks closer at the markings. “I’ve never seen these stars before,” she notes.

“Aw,” he says, “These stars are from a different land, far away from here,”

“What’s it called?”

“Neverland,” he says, “I’ve never been there myself but I’ve heard different stories about it from people who have been there, or claimed to have been,”

Emma puts it down and looks at Liam. “You’ve traveled a lot, haven’t you? I’ve rarely ventured outside my palace unless it’s meeting other royal families in a different realm,” she says, “But my parents learned when I was sixteen I hate those missions because I get bored quickly,”

“What was your parent’s purpose in taking you on those missions?”

“My mother wanted me to learn how to negotiate and talk with other royal families, networking,” she says, “There’s always something to be learned when you’re a royal,”

“And you’ll help me learn all these things?” he asks.

“I’m not sure I would be a good teacher. I barely paid attention mostly when I learned,” she says, “But for you, I’ll try my best,”

Liam smiles at her. “Are you hungry?” he asks.

“A little. I had a small quick breakfast this morning before the fitting,” she admits.

“Follow me then,”

~~

Liam takes Emma to the galley. There are two chefs on duty but Liam dismisses them both, and he takes command in the kitchen while Emma sits and watches him cook, rather put together a sandwich with little cooking needed.

 _Must be a Jones’ trait_ , Emma surmises since Killian did the same thing for her.

He sets out the sandwiches on a plate and tray and serves them to Emma, along with two mugs of ale.

Emma picks hers and takes a bite.

“I know this is nothing compared to the dinners you’re used to at home,” he says.

“No, it’s fine,” she says, “We have good chefs but sometimes, the simpler the dish the better,”

Emma picks up the mug and takes a sip, lightly coughs and clears her throat.

Liam laughs at her. “Never had a beer before?” he teases.

“I’ve had wine before but never beer. Then again, beer isn’t exactly party preferred for balls,” Emma notes, “It’s not horrible, just different,”

“You hate it,” he says.

Emma looks at the mug. “Maybe a little,” she admits, “But the sandwich is good,”

They finish eating in silence, Liam takes away their plates and puts them back inside the kitchen for washing, then takes Emma back to his cabin.

On the way, Emma passes what she surmises is Killian’s bunk, since there’s a plaque that says ‘First Lieutenant’s Cabin’ and that position belongs to Killian. Liam stops walking and looks back at her.

“Killian’s quarters. I figured it would be easier to have rooms right next to each other than in separate parts of the ship. If I needed to talk to him about something, I could just walk right next door and see him,” Liam reasons.

Then Emma remembers Killian talking to her about Liam possibly giving him _The Jewel_. “After we marry, are you still going to be a sea Captain?” Emma asks, “I wouldn’t mind and I would never ask you to give it up, but if you had to, who would you give _The Jewel_ to?”

Liam sighs. “That’s one thing I’ve tried not to think about at all. _The Jewel_ , she’s precious Emma. I love this ship but if I had to give her up, I would definitely give it to someone who loves this ship as much as I do; so Killian,” he says.

That’s what Emma thought.

“Does that mean you would want me to settle down after we marry?” he asks.

“I can’t force you too. At least, I don’t think,” Emma mutters, “But royalty-wise, I outrank you, Captain,”

Liam pulls her close towards him and kisses her. “You think you outrank me, your highness?” he teases.

“I have a room full of tiaras, an immense walk-closet with more dresses and shoes than you’ve ever seen,” she says.

He raises an eyebrow. “Here, on this ship, I am the Captain. You, Emma, in your castle, you are the Princess,” he says, “But if you wish me to give up my ship and be with you, I will,”

Emma looks at him seriously. Liam is so sweet, kind and generous and then, there’s his brother Killian. Killian refuses to give into whatever he feels for her because he doesn’t want to risk his relationship with his brother and if Emma were an only child, she would probably understand too.

Family comes first. It’s like what her parents say, Kingdom before self. Liam studies her curiously and knows she’s thinking hard about something. He reaches out, touches her cheek, and she looks at him.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” he asks.

“You should give _The Jewel_ to your brother Liam,” she says, “You don’t want to give your ship to a random stranger. It should go to Killian,”

He sighs. “If that is your wish, may it be,” he says.

TBC

 


	7. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian wants to take Emma into his arms and kiss her senselessly, run his fingers through her blond curls and feel her body close to his so badly. Because there’s no way he could love Emma more than he does right now. She took his advice to heart and did the hard but difficult thing, she let him go and it only makes him want her even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I started a new job recently and my schedule has been crazy. I hope to now, at least post chapters on Saturdays, or Wednesday evenings.

It’s late afternoon when Emma and Liam return to the palace and there’s a storm too, that starts up almost as soon as they step inside the cover of the stables. Emma leads Liam through a passageway that connects from the stables to the inside of the castle.

The passageway is long but Emma knows the way, having gone down this route many times before and when they finally emerge on the other side, they’re in a hallway.

"Thank you for a lovely time today," she says, "It was a pleasant distraction,"

Liam braces his hands around her waist and smiles at her. "I had a wonderful time, too Princess. I hate to part with you again. Would you have dinner with me tonight Emma?" he asks.

Killian rounds a corner at that moment, sees his brother and Emma together. She doesn't notice him though, but he notices how insanely happy and so much in love Liam is with Emma and it reinforces in his mind that letting Emma go is the right thing to do.

"Dinner sounds good," she agrees.

Liam's smile widens, and he kisses her. That's when Killian has to look the other way and also walk away. Emma doesn't belong to him; she was promised to Liam long ago, and this wedding will happen.

Killian turns back slightly and sees Liam whisper something into her ear and she giggles. Liam kisses her cheek and leaves her. Emma stands there, smiling and blushing. She's happy, Liam's happy; how can Killian take that away from them?

Then Emma spots Killian and catches up to him.

"Had a good time with Liam, I take it? That's good," Killian remarks, "Where did he take you?"

" _The Jewel_ ," she says, "How are you?"

Killian shrugs. "Incredibly not busy," he says, "I think I walked from one end of the castle to other today. This place is huge!"

Emma laughs. "You don't know about the secret passages like I do," she teases.

"Maybe next time then," he says, "So, you're having dinner with Liam tonight?"

"Yes. That's what we agreed was right. We move on from whatever we have and forget anything ever happened," Emma reminds him, "Liam, he is a good man, so kind and wonderful,"

"And he loves you,"

"And he loves me," Emma muses, "I realized today I need to let go of us, not that there was ever us to start. It was only a kiss. It means nothing,"

Killian nods. "You can have a good life with him, Emma," he reminds her.

"And you'll be the Captain of _The Jewel of the Realm_ ," she says.

"And I'll be Captain---" Killian starts and looks blankly at her, "You're serious?"

Emma smiles at him. "But don't tell Liam that I told you. It's supposed to be a surprise," she whispers.

Killian can't believe it. He'll be Captain of _The Jewel of the Realm_. Liam was always hesitant to talk about giving him the _Jewel_ but now, he supposes that the timing is right for him to take over.

And this way, Killian can move on with his life and Emma can move on with hers. That is the whole purpose. So they can give each other their best chance at happiness.

"This is acceptance Killian," Emma continues, "For both of us. You can be happy and so can I,"

"You didn’t have to do that Emma,"

She raises an eyebrow and smiles at him. "I know but this is good for both of us," she continues, "I’m promised to your brother and you were right. I can’t let you destroy your relationship with him because of what you might feel for me. I can’t let that happen,"

Killian wants to take Emma into his arms and kiss her senselessly, run his fingers through her blond curls and feel her body close to his so badly. Because there’s no way he could love Emma more than he does right now. She took his advice to heart and did the hard but difficult thing, she let him go and it only makes him want her even more.

His face lingers above hers and for a moment, wants to kiss her one last time and then Emma backs away and she leaves him.

~~

As soon as Emma returns to her room, she goes to her immense walk-in closet and looks for what she can wear to dinner with Liam.

She isn't entirely over Killian but she has feelings for Liam and if those feelings turn into love, even better. She can truly move on with her life and forget about her little dalliance with Killian.

It was only a few kisses... two great, sensual kisses...

Emma focuses her attention on her wardrobe and picks out a long, sleek red dress. Of her tiaras, there's even a red jeweled one she can wear to match.

Liam won't know what hit him.

~~

Emma doesn’t want to distract anyone or cause a scene, so she puts on a black cloak, covering up her red gown and walks quietly to Liam’s quarters.

She's probably too early for dinner but that's okay. Emma looks herself over one more time and then, knocks on Liam's door.

Much to her dismay, Killian answers because he and Liam share a room and Emma makes a mental note to talk to her mother about separating them. Killian stares at her and Emma doesn't quite know what to say to him either. He knows why she's there, dinner with Liam and idly wonders, what she's wearing underneath that robe.

"Is Liam here?" Emma finally manages.

Liam pops up, wearing a proper suit, blue and he looks at Emma. "You're earlier than I expected. Dinner hasn't even arrived yet," he says.

Emma smiles. "I've mastered the art of fast dressing over the years," she says.

Killian looks back at his brother and then to Emma. "Your arrival is my cue to make myself scarce. Have a good dinner," he says, excusing himself.

"Killian," Emma calls after him, "I hope you have a good evening,"

"You too Princess," he says and leaves them.

Emma suddenly feels an emptiness after Killian leaves. As she turns around, Liam helps her with her cloak. Liam unbuttons it and takes a step back, looking over the dress Emma chose for the evening.

"You look.." he stammers, "Is all your wardrobe like this?"

Emma looks down at her dress. "You don't like it? I can run back to my room and change if you don't like it," she cries.

"No, I like it. You're just... breathtakingly stunning Emma," he says and gestures to a small round table, "Please sit down. I ordered dinner from the kitchen which hopefully will arrive soon,"

Liam pulls out a seat for her and Emma sits down, fixing her red dress as he sits across from her.

"Oh, did you tell Killian about The Jewel?" she asks.

"I did. It seemed to lighten his mood," Liam says, "My brother’s been very capricious lately,"

Emma frowns a little because she knows that she's the reason.

"You really look incredible Emma," Liam says again.

She blushes. "This is nothing compared to what else I have in my wardrobe," she says, "But I'm glad you like it,"

~~

It's not good form to sulk. Killian should be happy; his brother is happy and Emma's determined to make the best of the situation and Killian is the Captain of _The Jewel of the Realm_. He can sail as far away as possible, make his own happiness. He can forget about Emma and move on with his life.

If he can forget about Emma but not likely. He could sail to the ends of the earth and his last thought before going over, would be kissing Emma. She's in his veins. As much as he doesn't want to think about her that's all he does.

It's a horrible torment.

He's so bloody in love with Emma and the tragedy is, he can never have her. She's engaged to his brother; has been since she was twelve. This wedding will happen and there's nothing he can do about it.

But, as soon as it's done, he can leave. He can take The Jewel and go. There's no reason for him to even stay for the reception. He'll just run far away.

Emma will have a good life with Liam and if they have a child, he'll come back to meet his niece or nephew but hopefully by then, his feelings for Emma will be long dead.

At least, that’s what he hopes.

Killian needs to get away now, at least for the night. He can’t go back to his room because it’s being occupied by Liam and Emma. He stalks down the hallway and eventually finds himself at stables. It’s pouring rain outside. The stable boy on duty is resting because honestly, who would go out in this weather, anyway?

Except Killian desperately needs an escape. He needs to get away and forget about Emma. There has to be a village nearby where he can lodge for the night and drink ale. He finds a horse, saddles up and leaves.

TBC

 


	8. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Royal hijinks?” she laughs.

Dinner arrives a little later than Liam expected. Emma thanks the servants and eats. She doesn’t notice that Liam has not even touched his food and is just staring at her from across the table. Then, she looks up at him, notices his untouched food and shifts uncomfortably.

“Liam, you haven’t eaten your food,” she says.

“I can’t get over how beautiful you look,” he muses, staring lovingly at her, “You’re so amazing Emma,”

Emma blushes again, taking a sip of her wine, which not only makes her blush more but feel warm. “You should really try the food. It’s very good,” she suggests.

Liam picks up his fork and takes a bite of the pork. It is very good actually. They eat the rest of dinner in silence and then Emma asks him to tell her stories about his childhood. Her motive is to get to know him more but if she learns something new about Killian’s childhood too, that’s a bonus.

“What attracted you to becoming a sea Captain, I mean, other than knowing that one day you would marry me?” she asks.

Liam grins. “Knowing that was a very good incentive,” he admits, “But actually, the pair of us always wanted to explore the different realms and it felt natural to join the navy,”

“I sort of remember that you and Killian were already in the navy when you met my parents,” Emma recalls.

“Aye, we were. But I wasn’t a Captain yet and Killian wasn’t my lieutenant. We both started at the bottom of the ranks and slowly worked our way up,” he says.

Emma smiles at him, taking another sip of her wine. “Did you always want to be a Captain?” she asks.

“I did. Just being the one in charge of my ship, being my own man,” Liam says, “And I love The Jewel of the Realm. She’s a good ship. It’ll be very difficult to part with her but I know, with Killian, she’s in good hands. He loves that ship as much as I do,”

Emma clears her throat, looks down at her food and takes another long drink of her wine. “What was your brother like when you were children?” she asks.

“You don’t remember?” he counters.

Emma smiles sheepishly. “Not really,” she admits.

“He was always getting himself into trouble and I frequently had to bail him out. As much as he wanted to join the navy with me, there’s always rebellious streak in Killian that was difficult to get rid of. Our Father, he left us after our mother died and I had to be both brother and parent and keep him in line,” he says, “Killian is the best mate. He’s loyal, loving and my best friend. I sincerely hope after we marry that he finds a love for himself and settles down,”

Emma nearly gags and Liam reaches across the table and rubs her hand. “Are you alright love?” he asks.

“I’m fine,” she lies, “Do you think Killian is the settling down type, though?”

Liam shrugs. “I don’t know honestly. I think that he still thinks he has something to prove, so likely, he won’t commit to settling down like I have,” he reasons, “What about you Emma? I know what your mother wrote but it’s doubtful she wrote about everything from your childhood. Do you have any funny palace stories to share? Royal hijinx?”

“Royal hijinks?” she laughs.

He raises an eyebrow and Emma sits back, trying to remember a funny story to share. “When I was nine, I wanted to learn how to ride a horse. I kept on begging my parents to put me on one. They were against it because I was so young. But I kept on pleading with them and finally, they sort of relented and gave me a pony. It wasn’t a big horse, but I was still excited. I remember my father picking me up and helping me onto that little pony and I trotted around the stables, waving my little hand,” she recalls.

He smiles at her, imagining a nine-year-old Emma, so giddy and excited to ride her first horse.

“One day, I was riding my little pony, and we fell into some mud together. I ruined my riding dress, my hair was a mess and the worst part, that evening, my parents were hosting a big dinner and they couldn’t find me for hours. Then the stable boy found me in a big puddle of mud, so dirty and brought me to my parents. All the visitors at the dinner were appalled to see a little princess covered in mud,” she says.

“And that pony? You still have her?”

“Leia’s wonderful. I love her so much,” Emma cries, “My parents were mortified at first and then once they got over the shock of seeing their little princess all covered in mud and a sheepish grin on my face, they laughed. My mother ordered a maid to help clean me and once I was clean again, I re-joined them for dinner. My father called me impossible and asked me what other horrible things I had planned for tomorrow?”

“He encouraged you to behave badly?”

Emma shrugs. “I think he realized that I was a wild spirit and following proper protocol, even though it’s what I’m supposed to do, it’s not really me,” she says.

“You have a wild side then. I would never have guessed,” Liam observes, arching a curious eyebrow, “I’m very much intrigued Emma,”

She looks down at her red dress and then to Liam. “What about you Captain?” she asks, “Do you have a wild side you keep hidden?”

Liam laughs. “I’m about as tame as they come I’m afraid, Emma,” he says, “But I know what I find impossibly attractive and alluring in a woman,”

“And what qualities are those?”

“For starters, she has to know how to wear a fine dress. She shows her vulnerable and her wild side when she wants. She carries herself with a certain grace and nobility and she has a good, kind, loving and unselfish heart,” he says and smiles at her.

Emma blushes. “Sounds like me,” she observes.

Liam reaches across the table and laces his fingers through Emma’s hand and he smiles lovingly at her. “You are so perfect and wonderful Emma. I love you so very much and I honestly cannot wait to marry you and we can truly be together. I look forward to getting to know every part of you for the rest of our lives together, your strengths, your hopes, and dreams... everything. I want you, you’re all I want in this world,”

Emma stills and looks at him, speechless and the seeing true love he feels for her in his eyes, she knows that he isn’t lying about any of it. It makes her feel so guilty for wanting another man and not just any man but his brother. So she takes a long sip of her wine and sighs.

It will be a long night trying to fight her feelings for Killian.

TBC

 


	9. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Emma, what are you doing?” he asks.

It’s not like Killian to be so impulsive but lately, he’s found, his impulsivity is exactly what put him in this position, to begin with. If he resisted temptation at the beginning, he wouldn’t be feeling what he’s feeling now: complete and utter agony.

He hadn’t meant to fall in love with his brother’s fiancée but then once possibly falling in love with her dawned on him, he couldn’t stop himself. He loves Emma, he’s so deeply in love with her. Killian thought he could fight his feelings for her because she is engaged to his brother.

But the moment Emma stopped pursuing him and walked away, willing to accept that she isn’t meant to be with him, it made him fall even harder. He needs to forget about her.

Killian dismounts his horse and finds a local tavern in the nearby village. He walks up the bar and orders an ale, turns around and surveys the tavern. This really isn’t him to seek bar wenches to soothe his agony but Killian’s desperate to forget about Emma.

There are bar wenches, mostly dark brunettes and then, there’s a blond lass with pale skin. He blinks, curious if his mind is playing tricks on him already. Then the blond lady in question turns around and she bears a remarkable resemblance to Emma.

Killian turns back to the bar, picks up his drink, takes a long swig and then walks over towards the bar wenches. Two brunettes take a fancy to him but the only one he’s interested in is the blond.

“What do you say you and I get to know each other better? I need company for the evening,” he says, “Care to join me?”

She smiles at him. “You buy me a drink, then I'm yours for as long as you like," she says.

Killian grins and takes her over to the bar and orders a second drink for her.

~~

1 hour later...

The blond bar wench, Serinda sighs and takes a long drink of her beer, sitting next to a drunk and pathetic Killian. For the last hour, she's been listening to him compare her to a woman named Emma, who bears a striking resemblance to her.

Normally, she would have walked away already, but she feels bad for Killian. It's so obvious that he's very much in love with this Emma but he can't be with her because she is engaged to his brother.

"Did I mention how much you look like my Emma?" Killian says, bopping her nose. "Emma's so pretty. She has this gorgeous head of blond hair, green eyes, and her smile..."

"I hadn't meant to fall in love with but all it took to seal my feelings for her were two kisses, two beautiful, sensual kisses in the rain," he recalls, "I still remember the way I held her close, how I could feel her breasts on my chest, everything about her is so perfect and wonderful,"

Serinda looks at him.

"I love her so much. I can't stop thinking about her. It's such a terrible agony to be in love with someone you can't be with," he moans, "But I can't betray my brother like that. Liam is such a good man. He'll be a great husband for Emma, so loyal and loving. He's with her now, wooing her over dinner,"

Serinda rolls her eyes, looks at her mug of ale. There's no more, and she looks at Killian. "I'm sorry for your troubles but if you can't provide me with more ale, then I'm afraid my company is done," she says.

Killian raises an eyebrow, then looks at his person for more coins. He has a few left and puts them down on the table. Serinda grabs the coins and then Killian places his hand on hers and moves closer towards her. “I think these coins can be better suited for more desirable pleasures than ale,” he says, “Why don’t you and I go upstairs and get to know each other much better?”

“You won’t talk anymore about your Emma?” she asks.

“I swear,” he says, crossing his heart and licking his lips.

Serinda sighs and then stands up and tempts Killian to follow her.

~~

Serinda leads Killian to her room and before she can open the door, Killian has her pinned to it and kissing her. She finds the handle, the door swings open and they stumble backward onto her bed.

She lands flat on her back and Killian right on top of her. He's so incredibly wasted, a typical occurrence for her but it doesn't feel right for her to take advantage. Killian wants to forget about his Emma but tomorrow, he will have the biggest hangover and a massive guilty conscious.

His kisses are nice but and he is a very attractive man, but this isn't right. She backs him up and his face hovers over hers.

“What is it lass?” he asks.

“I think,” Serinda starts, “This should stop. You’re drunk, very heartbroken and you’re still in love with your Emma and I’m not her,”

He shrugs, looking at her so hammered. “That’s the point love,” he says and tries to kiss her.

“I know I’m a whore and I can make people believe what they want to believe but I can’t fix a broken heart,” she says, “I’m sorry,”

Killian studies her wearily and then feels dizzy and falls unconscious on top of her. Serinda shakes and tries to move him off her. He’s heavy, but she moves him and she stands.

She fixes her dress and her hair, finds the three coins in her pocket and puts them down on the table and leaves the room. She won’t fix a heartbreak she can’t fix, anyway.

~~

In between Liam and Emma exchanging more stories about their childhood, Emma takes a sip of her wine. She's probably had too much to drink, but it's enough to make her more open and inclined to give into advances she normally wouldn't. And that includes standing up, a little tipsy and walking to Liam, coaxing him to stand up and hold her close.

She kisses him and Liam kisses her back but he knows she's drunk and it wouldn't be right for him to take advantage. That's not good form.

"I like you, Captain," Emma says, smiling and giggling, "You're so... proper, sweet and by the book. This isn't the first time we've been in this position and you've yet to do something about it. Like that time I forgot I was taking a bath and I invited you into my room,"

Liam blushes and looks at her. "You're drunk Emma," he observes.

"Maybe a little," she admits, "But you think about it, though?"

"Think about what?"

Emma smiles widely. "Sex, making love. You are a man," she says, "I've tried not to think about it because I'm a virgin. All that stuff about following proper protocol, including waiting until my wedding night for sex,"

Liam shifts uncomfortably. "The wedding night is very important," he says.

"What's it like Liam?" Emma continues, "I suppose it hurts at first but that goes away quickly right?"

"I can't speak for you but yes, the discomfort goes away," he says and looks at her earnestly.

Liam does not understand why her mood shifted so suddenly. Yes, he realizes that Emma is inebriated and a drunk Emma is definitely different than a sober Emma. But he feels, standing there with her that there’s a deeper reason she’s like this.

“We could find out now, you know,” she offers, and he looks at her, “If we are compatible sexually? That’s the important thing, right? Other than love,”

That’s when Liam steps away; then remembers that Emma’s tipsy and needs him to support her. Instead, he helps her over to the bed and Emma gets the wrong idea and loosens his shirt but he stops her.

“Emma,” Liam starts, “I don’t know what’s come over you but this is not what I intended for this evening,”

“So your purpose for inviting me to have dinner with you was not to seduce me?” she asks.

“No,” he says, “I wanted to get to know you better, but this is too soon for us, Emma. I love you, I truly do but I won’t take advantage of you like this. It’s not right,”

Emma pouts and Liam rolls his eyes.

“Emma, I can tell that you're not in your right mind at the moment... and though you are heartbreakingly tempting, when we make love, I want the real you,” he tells her.

“Such the gentleman Liam,” Emma smiles, “So proper,”

“I think we should call it a night,” he suggests.

“I don’t think I can go back to my room in this state,” Emma says, “I think I’ll sleep here. These pillows are very fluffy. I like it when they’re fluffy,”

Liam sighs and looks for an extra blanket and pillow. If he can’t move Emma back to her own room, then he’ll sleep on the floor if he needs to. But that’s not what Emma has in mind. She still thinks that she can seduce him and that’s why she crawls from the bed and curls her arms around his chest from behind.

“Emma, what are you doing?” he asks.

“What do you think I’m doing?” she counters, “I really want to test out how good we are together in bed. What are you doing?”

“Preparing myself for sleep on the floor,” Liam counters and looks at her. “I meant what I said earlier, Emma. When we make love, I don’t want it to be like this. I want you, preferably sober,”

Emma looks down at herself and then to him. “Don’t you find me attractive?” she asks.

“Yes, you are very attractive Emma,” he breathes, “I love everything about you and that’s why I can’t give into your advances just now. I want you to feel how much I love and I want you to remember how I make you feel. Which if I turned around now and gave into this, you wouldn’t remember tomorrow. I don’t want that,”

“But I wore this red dress and this tiara for you -- do you know how hard it was to look for this thing?”

He laughs. “I’m flattered you put in so much effort to dress for me Emma but I meant what I said too,” he says, “I’ll take the floor and you can sleep in the bed. By tomorrow, you should be sober,”

“So you like my dress?” she giggles, “Which part of it is your favorite?”

Liam sighs. “The whole dress is magnificent,” he admits.

"You think my breasts look great?" she teases him.

He sighs heavily again and shakes his head.

"Well?"

Liam doesn't quite know what to say. He loves all of Emma, every part of her and yes, her breasts are nice. He's also not a dog. "All of you is pleasing Emma," he says.

Emma pouts again. "You think I'm ugly," she cries.

"No, I don't think you're ugly," he says, turning and looking at her. "I think that you are drunk and you're not in your right mind,"

Liam carries her to the bed and lays her down. He turns around and lies down on the blanket he put out for himself.

Then --

"Liam, stay with me?" Emma asks.

Liam slaps his face and sighs. "I don't think that's a good idea, Emma," he calls back to her.

Emma looks down at her breasts and sighs. "I want your company, Liam," she says, “It’s my royal request,”

Liam stands, looks at her, laying on the bed and sighs. There’s protocol to follow here. “Emma, there’s something you need to understand,” he starts, “I can’t be with you like this,”

“I didn’t ask you to make love; only keep me company,” she says, “Just sleep beside me and I promise, I’ll keep my hands to myself,”

Liam sighs and crawls into the bed next to her, facing the other way. Emma kisses his cheek and snuggles the pillow next to him.

“Good night Liam,” she coos.

“Good night Emma,” he says.

TBC

 


	10. The Trouble with Love Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma swallows the bread in her mouth. “I have a bad hangover,” she says, “How much wine did I drink last night?”

When Killian wakes the following morning, he looks suspiciously at his surroundings. He remembers wanting to get away from the palace and a deep desire to forget about Emma. He wound up at a tavern and found a bar wench who resembled Emma and paid her to keep him company.  Then, he compared said bar wench to Emma.    
  
He sits up and looks at himself. His pants are still on, which means nothing happened and the coins he gave her the bar wench are on the table.  Killian stands from the bed, gathers the few coins and makes his way downstairs.  There are bar wenches and locals in the tavern for breakfast.    
  
His head is throbbing, and he needs to get back to the palace.  His horse thankfully is still tied up outside the tavern. He mounts the steed and rides.    
  
~~  
  
Emma’s been never a morning person but when she opens her eyes and finds herself in a bed that isn’t hers, panic takes over and then she sees Liam, sleeping beside her, fully clothed and she relaxes.  She has an enormous hangover but damn, she’s hungry so Emma sits up slowly and makes her way over to the table and eats bread.   
  
Then Liam wakes up and looks at her.    
  
“Emma?”   
  
She turns around and looks at him, her mouth stuffed with bread. “Hi,” she says.   
  
Liam stands from the bed and comes over to her, rubbing her shoulder.  “Did you sleep well love?” he asks.    
  
Emma swallows the bread in her mouth.  “I have a bad hangover,” she says,  “How much wine did I drink last night?”   
  
“I think one too many glasses,” he surmises,  “Which surprised me because I thought you were over all that nervousness being around me,” Liam picks up an apple and takes a bite.    
  
Emma knows she’s not nervous around Liam anywhere; that’s not the reason she drank too much.  The reason was because the more stories she heard about Liam and Killian’s childhood, the more she missed Killian and Emma just wanted to dull the pain of not being with him.    
  
“So what else happened last night?” she asks.    
  
“Aside from you being painfully drunk, you tried to seduce me,” Liam admits and Emma’s cheeks turn bright red, “But I resisted you because you weren’t in your right mind.  And you asked me about sex,”   
  
Emma sits down and frowns.  “Drunk me is forward,” she says flatly.   
  
He laughs, “And open too. You revealed that you are a virgin,” he continues.   
  
“Oh god, please stop!” she cries, hiding her face in her hands.   
  
Liam comes over, hugs her soothingly and kisses her head.  “Your secret is safe with me Emma,” he says, “I don’t know why or what was your reason for getting like that but Emma, if there’s something, anything bothering you, you know you can tell me,”   
  
Emma doesn’t know what to say.  “I --- I’m scared,” she says finally, “Of marrying you,”   
  
“Okay, why are you scared?” he counters.    
  
She shrugs.  “I’m not sure if I can please you as a wife,” she continues,  “Our union was arranged when I was so young Liam and I’ve learned to accept it over the years but I have this fear that maybe I’m not the right person for you,”   
  
He sighs.  “Love is a complicated thing, Emma,” he starts, “I wasn’t sure if I was worthy enough to marry a Princess. That’s why I pursued rising the ranks in the navy, so I could be with you... I won’t lie to you, Emma.  Marriage isn’t easy, mistakes will be made but know this, I truly love you and I will do everything I can to make you happy,”   
  
“Do you think I can make you happy?” she counters.   
  
Liam rubs his chin.  “Happy as in -- being with you will make me happy or happy as in?”   
  
“Sex,”   
  
He smiles and itches the back his neck.  “It always seems to come back to that, doesn’t it?” he reasons, “I don’t know, to be honest.  There are different compatibilities Emma,”   
  
“But sex is important,” she notes, “And as you know, it’s something I’ve never done so... performance wise, I’m not sure if I’ll be…”   
  
“Emma listen,” Liam interrupts her, taking her hands in his, “I don’t judge people and I’m not judging you.  That is something I’ll never do.  This relationship is new for both of us, so there will be new things we’ll learn about each other along the way.  But I don’t want you to ever think you’re not good enough, especially for me,”   
  
Emma feels like crying now, so hard.  She’s never been so torn between two different men who mean something different to her.  There’s Killian with whom she’s infatuated with and his brother, her fiancé.  Liam is so perfect.  So understanding and wise, it almost makes her feel guilty feeling something for his brother.    
  
She removes her hand from his, touches his face gently and smiles.  “You’re so perfect,” she cries.   
  
If Emma wanted, she could give her heart to Liam and she’ll find her own happiness with him.  He’s so wonderful and safe.  Then, there’s Killian.  Loving him will only cause her heartbreak and pain. But with Liam, she can avoid all that nastiness.  But with Killian, she might experience the passion she’s never felt before, a passion that could develop into love (if it hasn’t already).    
  
“I love you, Emma,” Liam reminds her.  
  
“You say that a lot," she says.  
  
"Say what a lot?"  
  
"That you love but what do you love about me? What makes you feel that way?" she asks.  
  
Liam sighs. "I do. I love how your beauty exceeded my expectations. The way you were so timid and nervous about meeting me. The way you can change from being so closed off to being so relaxed and vulnerable when you want to be. I love you, Emma," he says, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
The moment Liam asks her, Emma panics and stands up suddenly, pacing about the room. She's never been in love before. She might be in love with Killian and she might be in love with Liam too. Her heart is pulling her in two different directions, to two different men. And they're both brothers.   
  
Liam stands and goes over to her, touching her shoulder. She turns and looks at him, visibly confused and conflicted. "Emma, there's no reason for you to be scared if you love me," he reminds her.   
  
That's not it. It's Killian. She has feelings for him too and Emma's not sure if she can feel love for Liam.   
  
"I've never been in love before," Emma starts, "How do you know?"  
  
Liam comes over and caresses her face, "I feel it," he says.   
  
Emma sighs. "I love the way you tell me how beautiful I am. I love the way you treat me as an equal. The way you always reassure me when I'm not sure of myself," she lists, "And you respect me. You're so kind and loving and perfect, I think it would be difficult for any woman not to fall in love with you,"  
  
"I'm only concerned about one woman, Emma; you,"  
  
Emma kisses his cheek. "I'm sorry. I can't give you that answer now," she cries, "But give me enough time and I will,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Okay?"  
  
Liam shrugs. "I can't force you to feel something Emma but as long as there's promise, that's good enough for me," he says.   
  
~~  
  
Killian feels so numb, walking through the halls of the palace. His hangover cured itself on the way but now, all he feels is empty. He tried to dull the pain of not being with Emma, forget about her altogether and that failed miserably.   
  
Now, all he can do is wait until Emma's wedding to Liam and then, he can leave. It will be a miserable week.   
  
Then he spots Emma leaving Liam's suite. She kisses him goodbye and hugs him, whispering something quiet to him and he rubs her back soothingly.   
  
Killian never thought he would feel like this. But watching Emma with his brother, even though they're betrothed, he feels a cold pang of jealousy. He envies his brother and desires his fiancee.  He loves her so deeply it makes him sick to see her be affectionate with him.   
  
Emma kisses Liam again and walks down the hall back to her room.  Then Liam notices him and he walks over, examining him.  
  
"Killian, what happened to you? You look horrible,”  
  
"I'm not feeling well. Excuse me, brother," he says, brushing passed him.    
  
Liam looks at him curiously, more concerned than anything else but Killian can’t be bothered now. He needs to see Emma.   
  
~~  
  
Emma reaches for the buttons on the back of the dress and then removes the tiara, walking into her room.  What a night.  Mostly, it was a pleasant evening.  She enjoyed her dinner with Liam and getting to know him better.   
  
The only thing that bothered her was learning more about Killian’s childhood. She misses him so much.  Emma knows she told him she would step back and give her relationship with Liam a try, but she knows now, it will be a constant tug of war for her heart.    
  
She can’t say she loves Liam but she can’t say she doesn’t love Killian.  There’s a give and take there that is beyond complicated.  But she could fall for Liam.  There're so many good and admirable qualities about him that makes him an excellent partner.   
  
It will take a while to reconcile her feelings for them both.    
  
“Emma?” Killian calls, “I need you,”   
  
Emma stands on her dresser and answers her door.  When she sees Killian, he’s so disheveled and lost.  “Killian, what happened? Are you alright?” she cries.    
  
“No, I’m not alright,” he cries, walking passed her into the room.   
  
Emma peaks outside and then closes the door behind him and looks at him.  “What happened to you?” she asks.    
  
“I had a horrible evening last night,” he reveals,  “I tried to forget you. Thought I could forget you but I can’t.  I can try to ignore you, forget I have these feelings for you but they inevitably come up.  I almost slept with a whore last night and she was pretty.  She looked like you,”   
  
“As much as I don’t want to admit this, I’m not alright with you being with my brother.  I know it’s what we agreed because it’s the best solution for everyone but I can’t change the way I feel about you, Emma.  I envy my brother. I covet what he has, the woman he’s destined to marry because she is so perfect and beautiful that seeing her with someone else, makes me sick,”   
  
“Killian, we agreed, --”   
  
“I know,” he cries, “But I can’t go on like this Emma. I need to forget about you so I can move on but I don’t think I can.  You’re in my veins, in my blood.  I could sail to the ends of the earth and my last thought before going over would kiss you. And kissing you, I know it’s something I shouldn’t want but god help me, I think of it every day... I love you, Emma,”   
  
Emma stares blankly at him, sympathizing with his pain because she feels the same way about him too.  She goes to the door a moment, makes sure it’s locked and then runs into Killian’s arms, kissing him passionately.    
  
TBC  
  
  



	11. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their feelings are forbidden but this wanton need can't be denied.

Emma's done nothing like this before. She's never felt this way; even with Liam but God's, it is amazing. She can't help kissing Killian frantically like her life depends on it. His lips are her salvation and every time he's away from her even a second, she whimpers and his lips are back on her once again.   
  
Their bodies are a tangled mess. Coordination is mute. Killian's kissing her all over, his hands running all over her body and she aches to feel him touch her.   
  
He knows this. Killian fumbles with the buttons on her back, well, the one's Emma didn't undo herself. He loosens the rest and as soon as she's free; he lifts the dress over her head exposing her nude body.   
  
Emma's more beautiful than he imagined and he lays claim immediately to her bare flesh. It's too late to turn back now. This is something they both want and desire.   
  
Killian kisses every inch of her and he loves how she tastes. Emma bites her lip, wrestling her nails through his hair. Killian's kisses are heaven and every time he kisses her, the desire inside her grows.   
  
He wants to pleasure her all over. But Emma's yearning for a different pleasure, the kind that has both frightened and intrigued her. She is a virgin and hasn't been touched by a man, not in the way Killian has but being with him like this, feels so right.   
  
Their feelings are forbidden but this wanton need can't be denied.   
  
"Killian," Emma breaths.  
  
He looks up at her and he doesn't have to ask her what she wants because he knows. Because he wants the same thing.   
  
The thing that gnaws at him, though, Emma's first time is supposed to be with his brother. She will marry him. Emma's been promised to Liam since she was a child and she will marry him in less than a week.   
  
But Killian can't deny her this. He can't even deny his feelings for her. Killian removes his clothes and Emma helps him with his pants, then in the middle of everything, there's a knock at the door.  
  
They both still and Emma covers herself on the bed and she gestures for Killian to hide. The only space big enough to hide him is in her closet, so that's where he goes.  
  
Thank goodness for large walk-in closets.   
  
"Yes?" she calls.  
  
"Emma honey, are you okay?" her mother asks, "You missed breakfast,"  
  
"I'm fine mother. I'm exhausted actually," Emma lies.   
  
She can hear Snow sigh. "Okay. There's leftover in the dining room if you're hungry,"  
  
"Okay," Emma calls back, "Love you,"  
  
“Love you too sweetheart,” Snow calls back before walking away.   
  
Emma waits until she knows Snow is gone, lets out a heavy sigh, grabs the blanket on the bed and goes to her walk-in closet.  Killian’s standing in the closet, all tense and Emma hugs him.  They will need to figure out a plan to make this work.    
  
“We need to get you out of here with no one seeing you,” she says.    
  
“How do we do that?”   
  
Emma goes to the back of her walk-in closet and opens a door: a secret passageway.   
  
Killian studies it curiously.  “You have a secret passageway in your closet,” he observes.   
  
“Yes,” Emma says,  “Which now, isn’t the time to explain why it exists or how it got there,"  
  
“Where does it go?”   
  
“The stables. When you get there, go to the courtyard and wait for me there. I know of a place where we can go for some privacy,” Emma says,  “Wait for me in the spot where we first kissed. I’ll meet you there as soon as I can,”  
  
Killian kisses her one more time and then disappears into the darkness.  Emma closes the door behind him, makes sure it’s shut well, finds a robe and exits her closet.    
  
Now, she needs an excuse to take a trip on her own.    
  
TBC    
  
  



	12. The Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a complicated plan but no one can know about them. They have to be extra careful in public. Emma arrives first in the village and waits for Killian. He's walking on foot so it'll take longer. Emma steps into the local tavern for a drink. She doesn't see or understand the harm in that.

Emma needs an excuse to get away but also, a valid reason Liam can't go with her. Liam wants to spend as much time with her as possible that it'll be difficult to find a reason not to spend time with him. If Emma goes anywhere, Liam will want to accompany her.

But, if she wants to go riding on her own...

That's the excuse she uses. Liam and her parent's protest.

"No, absolutely not," Snow declares, "If something happens to you days before your wedding, my nerves couldn't handle it. If you go anywhere, Liam goes with you,"

Emma rolls her eyes. "I'll be fine mother," she says, "I'll bring a sword and I won't let my guard down,"

"This still isn't a good idea," Charming notes.

"I agree with your parents Emma," Liam adds, "Your safety is our primary concern,"

She smiles at him softly. "And I appreciate that but I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself. I'll be back before nightfall, I promise,"

Snow sighs. "You're impossible Emma," she cries, "Be back before nightfall, please?! Bring two swords with you, maybe some bows and arrows. You can even raid the entire armory but please, be safe,"

Emma hugs her mother. "I will, I promise," she says and turns to Liam.

He doesn't like her going out on her own but he can't override Snow's permission either. "Please stay safe Emma," he pleads with her, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you,"

She kisses his cheek. "I'll be careful," she promises and leaves the throne room.

~~

Emma goes to the stables and grabs Leia, making sure her saddle and equipment are in place. She has a sword and two daggers on her person, no one would dare mess with her. She thanks the stable boy for taking care of Leia and rides, meeting Killian at the place where they first kissed.

As soon as she sees him, she dismounts her horse, runs into his arms and kisses him. They still need to get away. Emma tells him to meet her in the village nearby, the one Killian went to the night before and then from there, they'll ride to their destination.

~~

It's a complicated plan but no one can know about them. They have to be extra careful in public. Emma arrives first in the village and waits for Killian. He's walking on foot so it'll take longer. Emma steps into the local tavern for a drink. She doesn't see or understand the harm in that.

Emma walks right up to the bar and orders a drink. The bartender looks at her then pours her some ale. Emma thanks him and puts down a few coins. She leans back against the bar, examining her surroundings.

She's never been inside a bar before. Everything is so rustic and not shiny, so different from the palace. Then Killian comes in, looks around the tavern for her and Emma waves at him. He rolls his eyes and runs over to her.

"I thought you said when you would wait for me, that you would wait outside?" he panics.

Emma shrugs. "I was thirsty," she defends.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she says and Killian leads her out of the tavern.

They’re near to the front and then the blond bar wench Killian met the previous night appears, blocking their escape. Killian recognizes her right away, and she examines Emma, taking in her appearance and she looks at Killian. “So this is Emma, your true love,” she says, “You’re right Killian. She’s beautiful,”

Killian clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck nervously. “Emma, this is Serinda,” he says.

Emma looks at the bar wench, looks at her and frowns, turning to Killian. “I don’t see the resemblance,” she whispers to him.

Serinda laughs and Emma looks at her. “It’s all right Emma,” she says, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you... so, it looks like you found your way to each other. I wanted to wish you both good luck,”

Killian asks Emma for some coins and she looks at him oddly. “I did not sleep with her,” he assures her, “but she’s seen us together and we need to keep this quiet,”

Emma removes coins from her purse and gives it to him. Killian hands them over to Serinda.

“I never saw you, either of you,” she says and lets them pass. Emma finds her horse, mounts it and then Killian rides behind her.

TBC


	13. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is it with you and hidden passageways?” he teases.

About halfway through their journey, Emma asks about Serinda and Killian reluctantly tells her about last night’s adventure while she was having dinner with Liam. Emma’s not angry, on the contrary, she finds the whole tale amusing and cute. She can’t fault Killian for wanting to forget about her when he proposed she should do the same with him. But she is glad that nothing happened.

They stop in a clearing. Emma dismounts first and to Killian, it looks like she’s lost. He’s about to ask her what is wrong and then Emma finds the hidden passageway.

“What is it with you and hidden passageways?” he teases.

Emma kisses his cheek, ties up their horse, takes him by the hand and leads them to their spot.

~~

The hidden passageway takes them to stairs and those stairs lead to a hidden, sunken castle. Killian studies his surroundings curiously and he looks at Emma, who checks to make sure they’re alone and once she’s satisfied, she returns to his side. Emma’s about to kiss him and then Killian stops her, looking at her seriously.

“Emma, I think we need to talk about this first,” he starts, “Just so we’re clear on where things stand between us,”

Emma sighs. “Okay,”

“This is an affair,” he defines, “You’re still engaged to Liam and whatever happens here, it’s between us and Liam can never know about it. And I love you, I truly love you and I love my brother too. But I can’t help the way I feel about you and I don’t want to hurt him either,”

Emma comes over to him and holds his hands, looking at him thoughtfully. This whole thing was never going to be easy. She’s still engaged to Liam, and she loves Killian too. When she gives herself to Killian, and she wants to, so badly, there can be no second thoughts or doubts if she becomes pregnant that Liam is the father.

“I understand,” she says, “But I still want you, Killian. And I know, this would never be easy. Liam is, he’s wonderful and charming but I’m in love with you,”

“The guilt of what we do here, it will be with both of us for a long time,” he continues, “but I won’t regret it, any of it. I love you too much to ever regret my feelings for you,”

"I know,"

Killian sighs. "I thought I could do the good and honorable thing and walk away, not just for you but for Liam too. He's my brother and I love him so much and I love you too,"

Emma comes over to him and holds his hand. "I could have feelings for Liam but whatever I feel for him, it's nothing compared to how I feel about you. All it took were two forbidden kisses to get us here and now, there's no turning back for either of us,"

"There never will be,"

"If I had a choice, if I wasn't promised to your brother or if I wasn't a princess and just a girl in love, I'd pick you Killian and I'd still love you until the end of my days," she cries.

He looks at her and smiles. "I'd choose you too,"

Emma kisses him and that kiss turns sets them both on fire, wanting so much more than what they can give each other.

Killian pulls away and looks at her. "We can't make love. As much I want to, it can't be me," he reminds her.

She smiles and kisses him, touching her forehead to his. “Then, we’ll just have to find other creative ways to make this a pleasurable experience for both of us,” she teases.

Killian kisses and presses her body against the pillar behind her, pulling her flush against him. Emma’s body feels so nice beneath him and the closer he presses against her, the more she can feel his hard erection against her thigh and Emma moans.

Somehow, they maneuver each other away from the pillar and to a conveniently placed brown couch in the middle of their secret hideaway. Emma lands on her back on top of the comfy couch and Killian right on top of her.

The room is dimly lit with a few torches surrounding them. The atmosphere, the closeness of their bodies sets Emma on fire and she whimpers again in Killian’s mouth, her pulse racing so fast at their frenzied touches.

Killian sits up a moment and so does Emma, her breasts heaving and she bites her lip, looking at him. She turns around and Killian undoes the buttons on the back of her dress, slowly removing it from her body and kissing her bare skin along the way. Emma arches into his touch and sighs contentedly, feeling his lips on her.

After unbuttoning the last button, he lifts the dress over her head and tosses it aside. He looks her over, still amazed and in awe at how beautiful and flawless she is and Emma lays back on the couch, spreading her legs.

Killian removes his jacket and shirt, exposing his chest hair and Emma smiles at him, her eyes dropping to his crotch and anxiously wanting to see so much more. But Killian doesn’t remove his pants just yet, wanting to praise kisses all over Emma’s body. He starts at her neck, then runs his lips down her shoulders and then to her breasts, tummy and then…

He spreads Emma’s legs a little wider, feeling first her sweet spot. Emma’s so tight, as he expected since she is a virgin and has never been touched by a man, until now.

Killian learns quickly what makes her aroused, touching her soft, slowly and sensually. Emma’s breath becomes haggard, she closes her eyes and pants.

They can’t have sex but as she said, that doesn’t mean they can’t find other clever, creative ways to please each other. Killian crawls on top of her, still fingering her and Emma messes with his hair, feeling herself so close to oblivion.

There’s a flaming heat in her body and Emma holds Killian close, wrapping one leg around him, giving more access. He takes the opportunity, slipping in a second finger and Emma’s flailing, her heart beating so fast she swears she can hear the rhythm.

Killian kisses her suddenly and Emma clenches around him, her first orgasm rippling through her at an alarming but pleasurable rate. When Killian pulls back and looks at her, Emma’s eyelashes flutter open and she looks at him, his mouth actually and she pulls him towards her, kissing him.

Now Emma desperately wants to return the favor, her hands finding their way to his crotch and pants, keeping him confined. Killian finds her hands, feeling them trembling and anxious and he helps her out, unzipping his pants.

Then, Killian stands and Emma sits up, her eyes roaming all over his body. And before she knows it, the pants are off and they’re both naked. Emma stares at him a moment and then beckons him to come to her again.

Killian hungrily crawls on top of her again, kissing her all over. It would be so easy to give into more passion than they should take their love to the next level but they can’t go there. There’s still a very much forbidden thing they can’t do and are respective of what that thing is.

But... creative pleasures... that’s a different story.

Killian kisses her hotly, his hands running up and down her body, touching every part of her. He finds she's ticklish around the breast area and Emma's moans are the sweetest sound.

Then Emma braces his waist and gets him to lay back on the couch while she slithers on top of him. Killian relaxes against the couch, closing his eyes as Emma explores the new territory that is his body.

He opens his eyes briefly to look at Emma. She smirks at him, running his hands down his sides and likewise, slides her body downwards until he can barely see her.

And then, he feels her touch him gently. Killian relaxes back onto the soft couch, his hands squeezing the feathery blanket underneath.

Emma teases him at first, curiously running her hand up and down his length. She doesn't know what she's doing yet and can only gauge from Killian's reaction, that it's good. Emma continues her motions, gently and smoothly touching him. Killian groans louder and peeks up at her.

Then, Emma reaches down between her own thighs and feeling how moist she is, gets a little of that slack on her fingers and rubs it all over his member. As soon as she feels he's slick, she licks her lips and presses her lips around him.

Killian moans loudly, feeling her lips encircle him and shift up and down. He lets go of the furry blanket underneath and runs his fingers through Emma's hair. He feels her bob her head and quicken her pace, rubbing more of her cum on him.

Then Killian starts to feel his orgasm take hold and apparently, Emma feels it too, kissing him even harder. Killian quickly pulls her up and away from him, not wanting to shoot inside her throat and Emma lays back on the blanket, kissing his shoulder. And then, it hits him, hard.

Emma braces his chest, kissing his muscles and he turns to her.

"Sorry, I couldn't let you..." he explains.

"I know," she whispers and kisses him.   
  
He sighs and lays back with her, looking more curiously at their surroundings. Killian's seen nothing like this place before and he's intrigued by how Emma knew about it. Emma snuggles close to him, resting her head on his chest.

They lay quietly for a moment, taking in where they are and what just happened between them. Killian turns to Emma and kisses her.

There's still an unspoken desire for more, so much more but they can't go there. Emma still has an obligation to Liam.

"I love you," Emma cries, "I love only you,"

Killian touches her chin and kisses her cheek. "And I you," he says.

What happened between them may never happen again but at least, they have this quiet moment together, wrapped up in each other's arms in the middle of darkness and a sunken castle.

TBC

 


	14. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma really don’t have a plan for their relationship. But they both know once they return to the palace, they have to go their separate ways.

Killian and Emma really don’t have a plan for their relationship.  But they both know once they return to the palace, they have to go their separate ways.    
  
It can’t appear at all that something happened between them.  So once they’re properly clothed, every hair neatly in place,  they leave their secret place and ride back to the village.    
  
Killian goes to The Jewel and Emma rides back to the palace stables, gives her horse to the stable-boy and promptly returns to her room.  Killian will stay at The Jewel for a few hours and then make his way back to the palace.    
  
Emma calls for a bath and her handmaidens rush to prepare one for her.  She trusts her ladies if they suspect any foul play they’ll keep her secret, so she’s not worried if they smell anything.  The ladies pull out a tub and fill it with hot water and lines the edges with towels. Emma removes her clothes and steps into the warm water, sighing.    
  
“Did you have a good ride your highness?” one of her lady’s asks.   
  
“Yes,” she says, smirking.   
  
They scrub her down and massage her skin with vanilla oil.    
  
~~  
  
Liam can’t stop thinking about Emma.  He knows she needs her space and values her privacy but he still worries about her safety.  It’s rather late now and worries if she made it back. He goes to the stables and checks in with the stable boy, asking if she’s returned.  He says she has and hurried along quickly to her chambers to clean up.   
  
That doesn’t sound unusual to him.  
  
Liam finds Emma’s room and knocks on her door, remembering last time she was in a bath.  “Emma?” he calls.   
  
Emma opens her eyes and looks at her maids.  “Um yes?” she asks.    
  
“I wanted to check in on you. Are you alright?”   
  
“I’m fine, just taking a bath,” Emma calls back.   
  
Liam blushes, remembering what she looked like the last time he encountered her in the middle of a bath.  “When you’re done, I’d like to see you. So come and find me?” he says.   
  
“I will,” she promises.    
  
~~  
  
After Emma is properly bathed and smells more like vanilla than someone who was just engaged in a heavy sexual encounter, she seeks Liam as promised. And she finds him waiting for her in his room.   
  
Killian still isn't back yet.   
  
Liam kisses her, hello and they sit on the bed together. "How was your ride? Did you have fun?" he asks.   
  
"It was ... relaxing," she says, "I love being here but sometimes, it can be suffocating,"  
  
Liam kisses her again and smells her skin and Emma panics. But Liam pulls away and looks at her. "What is that smell?"   
  
"Smell?"  
  
"You smell so nice!" he says, "You always smell nice and look amazing but that scent, it's intoxicating,"  
  
Then Emma remembers her ladies massaged her skin with vanilla oil, apparently strong enough to mask her aroused sex.   
  
"Vanilla oil," she recalls, "My maids gave me a massage while I was bathing. Riding can be tense,"  
  
He smiles at her and kisses her again. Emma unwraps an arm around him and pulls away slightly, blushing. "So, you like the way I smell?" she teases.  
  
"I think you know I love everything about you Emma," Liam teases back and kisses her again.   
  
Emma kisses him to and then ducks her head again. "So um, is there another reason you wanted to see me?" she asks.   
  
Liam sighs. "Yes, I requested your mother put me in my own chambers. Killian will have his own room. It's better like this because Killian doesn't have to awkwardly excuse himself every time you see me," he says.   
  
Emma licks her lips and wonders where Killian's room might be.   
  
"How was your bath otherwise?"   
  
Emma glances at Liam and blushes bright red. "A lady's bath is a private thing," she says, "except for the part where you've already seen me in a bath,"  
  
Liam arches his eyebrow. "Oh I remember," he adds, "It's a difficult moment to forget,"  
  
"It was soothing," Emma continues, "Especially the massage. I love riding but it can be exhausting sometimes,"  
  
"Perhaps when we're married, I can be the one who gives you a massage while you take a bath," he says breathily.   
  
Honestly, that does not sound like a bad idea and then she remembers her tryst with Killian not too long ago. And she considers Liam's behavior towards her right now.   
  
He's trying to seduce her!  
  
"That sounds tempting," Emma reasons.   
  
Liam kisses her again and Emma falls backward onto the bed. Liam lays next to her and Emma kind of panics but hides it. He moves closer to her and kisses her again, running his hand around her waist. Emma tries her best to, at least, enjoy kissing him and he is a good kisser -- like his brother.  
  
And that's when Emma gets an idea. She closes her eyes and remembers Killian, she remembers kissing him and the way he kisses her. And she opens her mouth a little more and then she can feel Liam opening his, pulling her closer.   
  
Then she feels his hands drift her to back and ever so closely with the buttons on her dress and Emma pulls away, out of breath herself.   
  
"Sorry,  I uh," Emma stammers, "I thought we would wait,"  
  
Liam shies away and sighs. "I'm sorry. You're right," he says, "But you smell so good. That vanilla oil..."  
  
Emma kisses him and then gets off the bed. "I think I should go. I didn't have lunch and I am ravenous actually,"    
  
"I could accompany you if you wish," Liam blurts.   
  
Emma hesitates. She is hungry, but she also feels cornered at the same time. Emma doesn't want to push Liam away because that would make him suspicious that something is going on and she's not ready to address yet.   
  
"You may,"   
  
TBC  
  
  



	15. And So It Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So eager to see me leave Princess?” Killian asks, looking seriously at her.

Title: forbidden  
Chapter 15: And So It Begins…  
  
Emma's hungry walking with Liam to the kitchen to scrounge up something, anything to eat and then as they round a corner, she bumps into Killian. He looks at her surprised and Emma must suppress the urge to pull him a little closer.   
  
"Brother, there you are," Liam says, "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Killian composes himself and looks at Liam. "Much," he replies, "Where are you two off to?"  
  
"Food. I'm hungry," Emma muses.  
  
"You're welcome to join us," Liam offers, "We should celebrate anyway,"  
  
Killian looks oddly at his brother. "Celebrate?"  
  
Liam smiles at him. "You're Captain little brother. The Jewel of the Realm is yours now," he says, "There will still be a formal ceremony to promote you to Captain and all that but there's no reason not to have a little celebration now,"  
  
"I don't want to intrude on any plans you might have for the rest of the afternoon. Liam, you've been away from your fiancee for half a day now," he says.   
  
"I don't mind the company," Emma adds.   
  
Killian knows Emma wouldn't mind and he wouldn't mind either but there is Liam to consider. He might not notice the lustful looks between them but their emotions, their attraction is palpable.   
  
"I think I must decline," he says again.  
  
"We must insist Killian. We will be family, all of us. It wouldn't be right to suddenly treat each other as strangers," Liam adds, "Please join us,"  
  
Killian wants Emma to speak up and help persuade Liam to rescind the invitation but she can't. She wants to be near him.   
  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he agrees.   
  
Emma smiles at him.   
  
~~  
  
Emma finds her way around in the palace kitchen, thanks to Killian.  Liam wants to make her another sandwich and Emma steadfastly refuses, wanting instead to make something of her own creation and preferably sweet too. She’s not a cook like the Jones brothers but the least she can do is warm up soup and then finds strawberries and chocolate, which covers her need for sweets.    
  
After the soup is cooked, she finds three bowls and utensils and serves them all. And fills a bowl with strawberries and another bowl with chocolate for dipping.  She sits down next to Liam and Killian sits across from her, grinning as Emma triumphantly serves them all.    
  
“Thank you, Princess, for your hospitality,” Killian teases her.    
  
She glares at him teasingly with a look that says, quit it and he backs down.   
  
“This looks good Emma,” Liam says.    
  
“Don't just stare! Try it,” she pleads.   
  
Emma relaxes in her chair, watching her boys sample the food she prepared for them and she laughs to himself.  Her boys, she thinks.    
  
But they are.  Liam and Killian love her so much and she knows they would do anything for her.    
  
But the difficult thing going forward is how she can be with both of them.  She truly loves Killian, she does and maybe she feels something for Liam too.    
  
How could she not?    
  
Liam is everything any woman would dream of in a romantic partner and is so in love with her and wants to give her everything she deserves.  And then, there’s Killian with whom she shares this undeniable passion she so desperately craves all the time.    
  
Emma picks up a strawberry, dips it in chocolate and eats it, staring at them both and feeling so torn between them.    
  
“The soup is delicious Emma,” Liam says and kisses her cheek proudly.   
  
Emma blushes, glancing up at Killian and she eats another strawberry.  “So this ceremony, where you give Killian The Jewel of the Realm, how does it work?” she asks.   
  
Liam sighs, still feeling uncomfortable giving his ship away, but he also knows, he can’t be both husband and Captain.  Emma will need his full attention once they’re married.  “Well, there will be an official ceremony aboard The Jewel. I’ll be required to give a formal speech and then hand over the official documentation, giving Killian command of the ship.  And then a reception afterward, I suppose celebrating his Captainhood,” he explains, “You seem curious about all this,”   
  
Emma shrugs.  “It’s just... interesting,” she says.    
  
“So eager to see me leave Princess?” Killian asks, looking seriously at her.   
  
She hesitates. “No, I…” she stammers, “It’s just fascinating,”  
  
Emma doesn’t want Killian to leave her. She wants him by her side but he can’t be because that spot is literally occupied by Liam. But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t want him near her because she does, definitely. Her eyes tell him that she does not want him to leave and truly wants him to stay but she can’t say that in front of Liam.    
  
“I know I’ll be sad to part with The Jewel,” Liam starts, placing one arm around Emma’s waist, “But I won’t be sad to give up one love for another and especially for such a magnificent beauty as this one, my darling Emma,” he says and kisses her cheek.   
  
Emma blushes, glancing at Killian and he smiles at her thoughtfully.    
  
“You are lucky brother to be marrying someone as graceful and beautiful as the Princess,” Killian says,  “She is a jewel to be treasured herself,”   
  
“She is,” he agrees, “I hope to find someone with equal beauty and grace myself one day,”   
  
“I thought you weren’t concerned with settling down?” Emma counters.   
  
Killian smirks.  “To be honest Princess, I’ve felt like this third wheel since I arrived here for your nuptials and I see how happy you make my brother, that truthfully I want and desire that same happiness for myself,” he says.   
  
“I think any woman would consider herself lucky than to be matched with you,” she says.   
  
“If said woman would have me,” Killian reasons, “And if she truly loved me too, I’d give her anything she so desired,”   
  
Emma blushes and looks at Liam.  “I guess that is definitely a trait to be appreciated,” she commends, eating another chocolate covered strawberry.   
  
“How long is it now for our wedding day?” Liam asks.   
  
“Less than a week,” Emma muses.    
  
Liam looks at his brother.  “Perhaps then brother you’ll find love at our wedding reception,” he suggests,  “The whole kingdom will be in attendance and other foreign kingdoms too, I assume,”   
  
“Typically I find brother,” Killian starts, “Love finds you when you least expect it but I suppose if I look hard enough, love will find me,”   
  
“Arendelle,” Emma blurts and the brothers look at her,  “Queen Elsa, Princess Anna and her husband, Kristoff from Arendelle will be attending,”   
  
“The Ice Queen,” Killian mutters,  “I’ve heard stories about her, they call her that because she has an icy personality,”   
  
Emma shrugs.  “It was just a thought,” she says.    
  
“You could try to woo her, help thaw her heart,” Liam teases his brother.   
  
Emma stands up suddenly and looks for wine bottles.  All this talk about setting Killian up with another woman is getting to her.  She knows Killian doesn’t want that, she doesn’t either but Emma must at least, make it appear she cares about Killian finding his own happiness elsewhere, even though he’s already found it with her.    
  
She finds a bottle of red wine and three glasses.    
  
“It’s so kind of you Princess to offer libations,” Killian teases her.   
  
Again, she glares at him to back down. “Killian doesn’t have to court Queen Elsa if he doesn’t want to,” she says,  “I mean, if the love and attraction isn’t there, it isn’t,”   
  
“True,” Liam agrees, “But that doesn’t mean love can’t grow later. Take Emma and me for instance.  I remember how timid and scared she was after we arrived here.  It had been a decade since we last saw each other but you should know, the moment I saw you on the docks, I fell in love with you right away,”   
  
“That’s sweet,” she says, taking a long drink.   
  
“And what of you Princess?” Killian asks, leaning in his chair, “Do you love Liam?”   
  
Liam looks at her curiously and Emma takes another long sip of her wine.  “I have feelings for him,” she says and inwardly cringes at her own words, “There’s many wonderful things to love about him,”  
  
“Like?” Killian asks, raising an eyebrow.   
  
“He’s a gentleman,” she says, “And he makes a good partner and he treats me well,”   
  
Emma eats another chocolate covered strawberry.  “What do you love about your brother?” she counters.   
  
“He’s a man of honor, a good man and a natural leader. He listens unless he’s being stubborn and he always puts the ones he loves first above everything else,” Killian says.    
  
“Then I love the same things,” Emma says, “except for maybe the being stubborn part,”   
  
Liam kisses Emma’s cheek and then he turns her face to look at him and he kisses her on the lips. Killian can’t help feeling this sudden urge to grab Emma away from his brother and tell him how much he truly loves Emma and wants nothing else but to be with her.  Brotherly rivalry and envy are nasty things and so it begins, the fight for Emma’s love and affection.    
  
But he knows Emma must keep up appearances for both of their sakes.  She doesn’t have romantic feelings for Liam, she can’t because she’s in love with him.    
  
Emma backs away and pats Liam’s thigh, stands up and puts the dishes away. Killian stands.    
  
“I think maybe I should go,” he says, “Give you two some privacy,”   
  
“Killian wait,” Liam calls after him,  “Speaking of privacy, I asked the Queen to give us separate rooms.  You’re still close by, but now you're just maybe a hallway down from me,”   
  
He glances at Emma and then to his brother.  “Then I’ll talk to the Queen about where I can find them.  Enjoy the rest of your afternoon,” he says.  
  
TBC  
  
  



	16. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And that's exactly what makes this painful," he continues, "Because I want only you. I want it to be only the two of us but it can't be that way, ever,"

Emma needs to talk to Killian badly. She needs to understand what he was trying to prove back there. He knows she truly loves him and Emma wants to be with him but something happened and suddenly it became a competition between Killian and his brother for her and Emma needs to understand why.

So she makes an excuse to Liam that she wants to take a nap. He kisses her one more time and reluctantly lets her go. Emma leaves him and looks for a handmaiden to see where Killian's new room is located.

Emma finds his new room pretty easily, makes sure no one is watching her and slips into inside and finds Killian putting away his things.

"Emma, what are you doing here?"

"I have questions of my own; like what the hell was that about?!" she demands, referring to lunch.

Killian sighs. "I didn't want to face this before but it's happened," he says, "Competition. I love you Emma and Liam loves you; you're still engaged to him and you have me. And Liam and I are brothers in love with the same woman,"

"So this is a competition now? Killian, I love only you!" she retorts.

"I know you do but so does Liam. He loves you and I don't want to compete with my brother for your affections but it is what it is. I want what he has: you,"

"You have me, I still want only you! I don't understand why you feel the need to claim your territory," she cries, "If we could make love, we would but that doesn't mean I don't want you,"

Killian sighs. "And what kind of life can we have together Emma?" he counters, "I want all of you. I don't want to share you with someone else,"

"That someone else isn't a stranger; that someone is your brother,"

"And that's exactly what makes this painful," he continues, "Because I want only you. I want it to be only the two of us but it can't be that way, ever,"

Emma sighs, crossing her arms. "You think I don't want the same thing? Killian, I am so madly in love with you but I also have an obligation to Liam too, you know that," she fumes.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't change how I feel," he says.

"This isn't a competition Killian," she reminds him.

"Sadly, it is Emma," he tells her, "I love my brother, I do but I feel like I have to prove myself,"

"Why?"

"Because you're not mine; you're his and maybe if I proved myself that would choose me!"

Emma grabs his face and kisses him fiercely, forcing him back onto the bed. Killian kisses her back with equal passion, his hands trailing around her back.

Killian buries his head in her breasts, kissing her skin and hikes up her skirt, feeling her sweet spot. It's so warm and she's so aroused already that Killian rubs her down quick using three fingers.

Emma's breasts rise and fall quickly and she moans into his kiss, that orgasm creeping beneath her skin. Then, it hits her, not once but twice and she feels worn out and still aroused. Her vision is dizzy and when it clears, she looks at Killian and licks her lips, raining kisses around his neck and exposed chest hair.

She cups him through his pants, then loosens them, feeling her hand around his manhood and strokes him hard. Killian buries his face once again in her breasts and kisses them, feeling the rhythm of Emma's fingers play in time with his coming orgasm and he comes hard, muffling his cries into his pillow. Emma kisses him and pulls back, looking at him.

"Killian, I don't want you to ever doubt again how much I love and want you. I'm yours, maybe not all my body but my heart belongs to you only," she says.

"Aye," he promises her.

"And there is no competition for my heart," she continues, "You and Liam are brothers and no matter what happens, I don't want you both to lose that; even if it's over me,"

Killian sighs and kisses her. "I'm sorry," he apologizes, "I'm sorry Emma,"

Emma kisses him one more time than stands from the bed, fixes her dress and looks at him. "Never behave like that again," she demands, "Or otherwise, you will lose me to him,"

Killian stands up, fixes his pants and goes over to the door, checking outside to make sure no one is in the hallway. When it looks like it's clear, he lets Emma out.

Emma sighs, feels her lips, checks the hallway again and heads to her room for that nap.

~~

Emma's nap may not happen, she realizes once she's inside her room. Whenever she's around Killian, he does something to her and there's an unsatisfied ache that needs to be pleased.

And she knows exactly what that is; it's the thing they both want but can never have, sex.

And the odd thing about sex for Emma is she is scared of it and mildly curious about it. She remembers Liam asking her if she thinks about it and all she could say was that she knows it's a big moment. Emma still clings that, wanting it to be that for her.

In less than a week now, she and Liam will exchange wedding vows, there will a reception after and then, their wedding night. And then she won't be a virgin anymore.

Or maybe she's not a virgin now since she's been with Killian; he's seen her nude twice now and they've touched and pleasured each other.

It's all confusing for Emma and to top it off, she wishes so badly that she can experience her first time with Killian instead.

She has feelings for Liam but it is definitely not love. Emma cares about him and admires him because he is a good man and has so much to offer but she's not in love with him.

The only man she's in love with is Killian and as painful as it is they can never truly be together in that way, she still wants him. Emma wants all of him.

She loves him so much, she loves his kisses, the way he makes her feel, the fiery passion they ignite in each other... she loves him.

He's the only one for her.

Emma sighs, dressing into a light gown for her "nap." She's not sleepy and all she can think about is Killian and their time together in that underground castle. She still closes her eyes, resting her head on her pillow, thinking about that.

Emma remembers how he took her first, taking care to make sure he kissed her all over and he was gentle with her, bringing her to her first orgasm.

She smiles, opens her eyes, turns over on her side and slips her hand under the covers and lifts her gown, planting a finger on her person. Emma closes her eyes again, thinking of Killian, thinking of him pleasuring her, kissing her...

Emma's still aroused, missing Killian's body on top of hers and she bites her lip, feeling herself. She remembers Killian kissing her and bringing her to the first moment of pure pleasure. And then she remembers seeing him, all of him, nude in front of her.

If she wasn't engaged to Liam, if she wasn't promised to him, if Emma had a choice, she'd choose Killian. He would be hers and hers only.

Emma cries, stroking herself a little harder and deeper and then, she imagines what it would be like to feel Killian inside of her. For him to make love to her, feel his manhood go in her and slide out, slowly and sensually. She imagines he knows already the right spots to give her maximum pleasure and make her go crazy with desire.

In her imagination, Killian praises kisses all over her and Emma can't get enough of him, her orgasm coming on hard and fast. Her body feels weak, trembling almost and then she collapses.

In real time, Emma feels an immense heat taking over her body. She wearily opens her eyes and strokes herself a little faster, deeper; her mind filled with images of Killian taking her. She has a vivid vision of Killian, laying over her, sheathed deeply inside her and he feels amazing.

And then one last pinch and Emma tumbles over into the oblivion, her only thought, and desire for Killian.

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I post something new, I always hope that it is received well. If you're reading this fic and you're not happy, then please stop reading and find something else to read. All parts of this story have already been written; some parts, some people may not like and I understand that. You all can also choose to skip over certain areas if you wish. 
> 
> There are bumpy areas in the story coming up, and I expect, not everyone will like it. If you want to skip over those areas, go ahead. R&R maturely. That's all I ask. 
> 
> I don't want to abandon this story but I also don't want to give anything away either. I am a firm believer in reading something that makes you happy though. That's all I'm going to say. 
> 
> Thank you!


	17. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charming smiles at Emma. “Then I have an idea for a fun activity that will help everyone unwind before the ceremony, a dance rehearsal,” he suggests. "The bride and the groom still have to practice their first dance together,”

Emma has a good sleep that evening and almost all her dreams are of Killian.

Then when she wakes the following morning, she realizes, it’s been about five days and soon, it will be her wedding. And she realizes, there are many things expected of her in planning for her wedding; most of which her mother has been busy taking care of.

But now, it feels suffocating that there’s little time to back out and maybe she should have talked to her mother as soon as she shared her first kiss with Killian.

Maybe if Emma explained to her she’s having ‘cold feet’ and doubt she’s a good match for Liam, her mom would let her out of the engagement. But Emma also does not want to disappoint her mother, and she especially doesn't want to hurt Liam. He’s so good, noble, caring and he genuinely truly loves her.

Emma’s still not sure if she can love Liam. She loves Killian, she truly loves him and maybe if they hadn’t kissed, Emma would fall in love with Liam and there would be no problem. She’s been groomed most of her life, prepared to marry Liam and be his wife and Emma’s not sure if she can.

It also occurs to her how easy it would be to sneak into Killian’s room and run away from him but she can’t bring herself to do that. She would miss her parents too much and again, hurting Liam which she doesn’t want to do.

Still, she’s hurting him anyway with her continued affair with Killian but it would hurt her, even more, to let him go. Emma sits on her bed, trying to sort through everything and then, one of her maids knocks on her door, letting her know breakfast is ready and her mother wants to talk to her.

Emma is already overwhelmed by everything and now her mother wants to talk more about wedding details.

She gets out of bed, dresses, fixes her hair and heads towards the dining room.

Her parents are already there, discussing details about the ceremony and Liam and Killian are there too. Emma walks over to her parents, greets them and then goes to Liam, kissing him good morning and looks at Killian thoughtfully.

"More wedding details?" Emma asks, referring to what she thinks are table cards with various guest names.

Snow sighs. "I'm thinking of moving up the engagement party," she says.

"Why? I mean, when was it going to be before?" Emma asks.

"Originally, it would be next week, at least, a day before the wedding but I think that's too much stress on the cooking staff," Snow continues, "We could do a small one tonight,"

Emma shrugs. "Tonight?!”

"We should also have another wedding dress fitting,"

"Another one?" Emma asks again, feeling overwhelmed again.

Snow looks at Emma. "Just in case. If there are any new adjustments to be made, I'd rather deal with them now than before the ceremony," she says.

Charming looks at his daughter and pats Snow's hand. "I think we probably need to slow down Snow," he tells her, "Everything will still be perfect and wonderful. Are there any non-pressing details Emma and Liam need to know now?"

"Everything, every detail is important," she continues.

Charming smiles at Emma. “Then I have an idea for a fun activity that will help everyone unwind before the ceremony, a dance rehearsal,” he suggests. "The bride and the groom still have to practice their first dance together,”

Emma relaxes and smiles thoughtfully at her father, thankful that her dad, at least, knows when she is stressed and she needs a break from preparing for her wedding. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” she agrees, looking at Liam, “What do you think?”

“I don’t mind,” he says.

Charming looks at Snow, smiling as charmingly as possible with an expression that says, ‘Please, don’t let me beg.’ “What do you say, Snow? Can you take a break from your wedding planning for one afternoon?”

Snow sighs, setting her stuff aside. “I can restrain myself Charming,” she says, “But the engagement ball. I will not have time to prepare for it if we have this dance rehearsal today,”

“And we have a superb palace staff to help us take care of everything,” Charming reminds, “Sometimes Snow, you need to take a breath and relax and before you start on 'but this is important', it’s also important to enjoy the calm,”

“And we can always have the engagement ball tomorrow,” Emma adds.

“I want everything to be perfect for Emma,” Snow cries, “I know my planning can overwhelm but I’ve been thinking and dreaming of Emma’s wedding since she was little…”

Emma stands up suddenly, walks over to her mom and hugs over. “Mom, I love you; you know I love you and I know you want this -- my wedding to be perfect and wonderful. But I also don’t want you to be stressed about it. You become stressed, it makes me stressed, and it’s not a good situation for all of us. Daddy’s right, you need to take it easy, okay?” she tells her.

Killian and Liam smile at Emma thoughtfully.

Snow turns to Emma and kisses her cheek. “I know you’re right, Emma. I want everything to be perfect for you,” she cries.

“I know and I love you for it,” Emma comments, “But you need to slow down. We all do,”

“I suppose I can move the engagement ball to tomorrow,” she says.

~~

Before Emma leaves, she asks Charming for a moment and thanks him for the dance rehearsal idea.

"You do not understand how much I appreciate the idea," Emma sighs, "Thank you, daddy,"

Charming hugs her again and looks at her thoughtfully. "You looked like you needed a break," he reasons, "We haven't had the chance to talk much but are you okay Emma?"

Emma wants to tell him. She does and feels like if she explained the situation, he would understand but her mother wouldn't. Liam wouldn't either and she doesn't want to hurt either of them.

"I'm fine daddy but thank you for asking,"

Charming gently touches her face and smiles at her. "You know if there's anything bothering you Emma, you can talk to me. You used to come all the time with your problems when you were little. I'd always try to help you find a solution," he reminds her.

And Emma realizes, maybe he knows something or maybe not. The point is, fatherly intuition is kicking in and Charming knows something is troubling her and wants to help.

All Emma can do is smile and kiss his cheek."I know I can talk to you," she says, "But not now. Maybe later, at the dance rehearsal?"

"Okay," Charming sighs, "I love you honey and I want to make sure you're alright,"

"I know daddy," she smiles.

~~

Emma's not sure if she should panic yet. She doesn't know for sure if her father knows anything. It could just be fatherly intuition he knows something is bothering Emma.

She has a dance rehearsal to prepare for. She doesn't have time to worry about this now.

TBC

 


	18. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma sighs and looks at her father. "Why did you choose Liam?" she asks him finally.

Emma expects nothing big, big as in the ballroom already beautifully decorated just to accommodate a dance rehearsal. But that's exactly how it is. 

 

Her mother is giving the decorators last-minute details. She's all dressed up like Emma is and so is her father, and Liam and Killian... they look nice too but they are definitely underdressed compared to her parents.

 

Emma feels slightly embarrassed her parents went all out but Liam doesn't seem to mind. And then he turns and sees her, dressed up all regally in a light violet gown and looking beautiful and he smiles at her; so does Killian and Emma blushes, flattered by the attention.

 

"When your father suggested a dance rehearsal, I thought it would be less formal," Liam admits and Emma twirls, walking over to him.

 

"That's my parents, where any occasion, no matter how big or small is an excuse to dress up formally," she laughs. 

 

"It's not an excuse," her father says, "Just a good idea to be presentable," 

 

Snow stops with her instruction and greets Emma, looking her over. "So I think we’re to going to start with a waltz," she says and guides Emma to dance with Charming.

 

Emma waltzes with her father, nearly flawlessly.

 

"That doesn't seem, hard brother," Killian notes.

 

Liam turns to Snow. "My Queen, would you like to dance?" he asks.

 

"Why yes, I would Captain," she says and they waltz across the ballroom, giving Emma and Charming enough space and much wanted privacy.

 

Emma sighs and looks at her father. "Why did you choose Liam?" she asks him finally.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"When I was a child and you and mother set this up, what made you choose Liam for me?" Emma asks, "Why not a noble or someone else?"

 

Charming sighs. "When I met your mother, I wasn't a Prince. That title belonged to your late uncle, my twin. I never met him but I remember his adopted father, King George. He was not a nice man," he remembers, "The point of all this, just because someone is royal, doesn't always make them worthy and Snow and I decided, when you married, we always wanted to make sure it was to someone worthy of your hand. And Liam, he impressed us. He's a man of honor, a good man and that's someone you deserve Emma because neither of us could part with you to someone less,"

 

Emma glances at her mother and Liam, then to her father. "And you think that's Liam?" 

 

"Emma," her father starts, "Liam is a good match for you. He's everything your mother and I always wanted for you. He’s a good and honorable man,” Charming continues, “And he adores you, he truly loves you, Emma,” 

 

“But is he a good match for me?” she manages,  “We still barely know each other,”

 

“That doesn’t mean you won’t grow to love and truly care for another.  You’ll have all the time in the world to know each other,” Charming adds,  “I thought you liked Liam,”

 

“I do, I like him, I care for him,” Emma stammers and smiles foolishly,  “I guess I’m just scared.  Marriage is a huge commitment daddy. Do you think I'm ready for that?”

 

Charming kisses her forehead.  “I think being nervous about marrying Liam, means you are ready.  You’re right, marriage is a big step Emma but neither Snow nor I wouldn’t agree to this now if you weren’t ready for it,” he reminds,  “All we care about is your happiness,” 

 

"What if we're not compatible, though?"

 

"Emma.."

 

"No!" she cries, perhaps too loudly because Snow and Liam turn to her worriedly and Killian looks at her nervously, "No, I meant... that is not the right step. I thought I was leading,"

 

"Sorry sweetheart," Charming apologizes.

 

Emma looks again at her parents, Liam, and Killian and suddenly, everything feels overwhelming and panic takes over, again. 

 

"I think I need a break," she says finally and dashes from the ballroom. 

 

~~

 

Dancing was supposed to help Emma's nerves, not add more stress but that started the moment she doubted herself. 

 

She knows Liam is a good and honorable man and her parents would not have matched her with him if he wasn't a good guy. They want her to be happy and in love with him but if she's not in love with him, how can she be happy? 

 

Everything's a mess and Emma doubts between now and her wedding day that her feelings will change. She loves Killian, she truly does, but she's marrying his brother. 

 

Emma's not sure if she can have a happy life with Killian but she would rather be in love with the man she marries than marry without happiness and love. 

 

Ergo, the dilemma. 

 

"Emma?" Liam asks, finally catching up with her, "Are you alright?"

 

Her head feels like it's about to explode and her heart feels even worse. "Why do you love me?" she asks.

 

"Emma, we went through this already," he reminds her.

 

"No, is it because I'm a princess and you can have a good life with me or is there something else? I need to know!" she cries. 

 

"I told you none of that matters,"

 

"But a part of it must," she cries still, "Why do you love me?"

 

Liam sighs and comes over to slowly, taking her by the hand and kisses her. "I love you, Emma," he whispers, "I fell in love with you, the beautiful and perfect you. I love how you're curious about things and often, unpredictable. You can be passionate, sexy when you want to be, adventurous... I love you, Emma. I love you,"

 

"And you think I would make a good match for you?" she cries, "I know you think I'm perfect but I have flaws,"

 

"Everybody is flawed Emma, that's what makes us human," Liam continues, "Every moment I spend with you, I fall more in love with you and I'll probably find more things to love about you as time goes on,"

 

"I'm scared," she cries.

 

Liam hugs her, rubbing her back and kisses her forehead.  “You’re stressed about the wedding, that’ll pass,” he promises her, “All we have to do is show up, you look beautiful in your dress, exchange our vows and the pressure will be gone. The hard part will be over and then we can both relax,” 

 

“When is it again?” Emma asks, dreading his answer.  

 

“The night after our engagement ball, I believe. I think that is what Snow told me,” 

 

“But the engagement ball is tomorrow night,” she panics,  “That soon already?” 

 

Liam kisses her forehead and laughs.  “Actually, I think Snow said that would start during the day and end in the evening, so we can get a good sleep before the ceremony,” he reasons. 

 

He touches Emma's cheek, caressing it gently and looks at her and trying so hard to decipher her mood. Emma was like this before, except when she was in a drunken stupor and this time, he's not sure what it is. 

 

"Emma, if having a big ceremony is too stressful for you, we can always elope if you wish," he suggests. 

 

"We can't do that," she cries, "My parents would never forgive me,"

 

"Then what can I do to help you? Emma, I don't like to see you so distressed," he begs her, "How can I help you?"

 

Emma sighs, suddenly feeling so guilty for her feelings. She loves Killian and could love him forever but there will never a happily ever after for them. 

 

But Emma realizes if she gives Liam a chance, he could make her happy. Maybe one day even grow to love him. 

 

She looks at him, looks at him, reaches out and touches his face. It might be late but Emma realizes, maybe she more than cares about him. Maybe she loves him too, and that's what continues to eat at her.

 

"Emma?"

 

Emma kisses him suddenly, pulling him flush close. Liam wraps his arms around her, kissing her back.

 

Just then, Killian spies on them, feeling his heart burn with jealousy. 

 

TBC

  
  



	19. One Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma hugs him desperately and kisses him deeply. “You know what I realized this afternoon? I would rather be in love than be unhappy. I’m in love with you Killian, Liam might make me happy but he’s not you. And I want my first time to be with someone I truly love. I want it to be with you,”

 

Killian hates feeling this way.  He promised Emma that he wouldn’t be jealous, that he wouldn’t let his feelings get the best of him and unfortunately, it’s happened again.  

 

He’s jealous of his brother, he’s envious of whatever relationship Liam and Emma have together.  When Emma’s with Liam, she can show Liam affection openly. She doesn’t have to hide from him.

 

And the look he witnessed between them…

 

He didn’t think it was possible, but it looks like Emma has feelings for Liam.  She may not realize what those feelings are at the moment but she feels something for him.  

 

And those feelings whatever they are might turn into love one day and that scares him.  Because it means, no matter how much Killian deeply and truly loves Emma, she could still fall in love with his brother.

 

Killian steals himself away in Emma’s room, hiding in her dresser closet and waits. He needs to know what Emma feels for Liam.  Killian knows she’s assured him time and again that she loves him and not his brother.

 

But Killian knows his brother, and he’s a good man and if Emma feels something for him too, he wouldn’t blame her.

 

Finally, Liam drops off Emma to her room.  He doesn’t hear what they say, but he doesn’t need to know.  He knows the depth of his brother’s love for Emma.  Then Liam leaves and Emma removes her ball gown, dressing into something more comfortable and then, Killian reveals himself.  

 

She looks at him startled and then calms down, walks over and takes his hand.  “Killian, what are you doing here?” she cries.  

 

“Are you in love with him?” he asks.

 

“With Liam?”

 

“Yes, of course, Liam,” he counters, “Are you in love with him? I need to know Emma,”

 

Emma sighs, letting him sit next to her on the bed and she kisses his hands.  “I don’t know if I’m in love with him but I care for him,” she confesses, “And I feel terrible about lying and hiding secrets from him.  I thought it was just guilt but there’s more there.  I don’t want to hurt him and I worry what our love will do to him,”

 

“Emma,” Killian starts, “If you love him and you love me too, we have to end this now before things go farther between you and my brother,”

 

“What? No,” she rebukes him, “I’m not walking away from you again,”

 

“Emma, you have to,” he continues, “You’re marrying my brother.  You may deny your feelings for him now but you felt something for him and I can’t stand in the way of that.  I love you Emma and I will always but the fact is, you’ll never truly be mine as long as you’re committed to him,”

 

“Then I call off the wedding,”

 

“No, you can’t do that either,” he advises her, “Your mother’s put so much time and love into this, it would crush her to know that you’re not in this,”

 

“So the only option for me is to let you go because it’s the best thing for me?” she cries bitterly, “Killian, I love you,”

 

“I know but you can have a good life with Liam, a happy life.  Your parents chose him for you for a reason,” he reminds her,  “We both should have walked away from this a long time ago love.  But trust me, this is for the best. You belong with Liam,”

 

Emma hugs him desperately and kisses him deeply.  “You know what I realized this afternoon? I would rather be in love than be unhappy.  I’m in love with you Killian, Liam might make me happy but he’s not you. And I want my first time to be with someone I truly love. I want it to be with you,”

 

“Emma, we talked about this…”

 

“I know but you’re my **_choice_ ** ,” she cries, “And I **_choose_ ** you to be my first,”

 

“And what happens after we make love?” Killian continues, “You move on with your life and marry Liam and I’m stuck with the memory of making love to you for the rest of my life, knowing I’ll never have you again,”

 

Emma sighs and smiles at him lovingly.  “But at least you’ll have that memory and so will I,” she reasons, “I know it’s not ideal, but it’s all we have.  After tomorrow night’s engagement ball, it’ll be my wedding. I’ll marry Liam the following day and then I’ll start my life with him,”

 

“That’s sooner than I thought,”

 

“I know,” Emma cries, “Which is why I want tonight, **_tonight_ ** , to be ours.  I want to spend my last night with you in our special, hidden place,”

 

Killian kisses her and looks for the hidden passageway in her closet. “Then I’ll be waiting for you,” he promises, “I will oblige you this last request,”

 

~~

 

Emma doesn’t need to change her clothes; the light blue nightgown she's wearing now, and the knitted blue robe is good enough but she's still missing something. And then she finds the vanilla oil, wraps it in a cloth and puts it in her pocket and makes her way to the secret passage in her closet.

 

~

 

She knows her way to their secret place, riding there on horseback and when she finally arrives, finding Killian already there, she smiles at him thoughtfully before running into his arms and kissing him passionately.

 

Killian kisses her back and then looks at her curiously, wondering what is underneath that blue robe of hers.

 

"Emma, are you sure you want to do this?" Killian asks her again.

 

She shushes him with her fingers and kisses him. "I'm sure," she whispers to him, "I truly love you Killian and I want you to be my first,"

 

"As you wish," he breathes.

 

Emma steps back and removes her blue cloak, letting it drop onto the floor.

 

Killian watches her with anticipation and his pulse races faster, seeing her in a long white lace nightgown. She looks at Killian and he comes to her, bracing her face with his hands and kisses her, holding her body flush against his.

 

Emma moans a little, feeling his erection against her thigh.  Killian stands back and removes his clothes, first his shirt, boots and then his pants. Emma's seen him naked before but it's still a thrill for her to see all of him. She licks her lips and beckons him to her.

 

Killian comes to her, bracing her waist and kisses her deeply, feeling the softness of her nightgown against his skin. It's a thin nightgown and Emma moans, feeling his manhood pressed firmly against her.  

 

She reaches down between them and strokes him gently, eliciting lustful groans from him and then Killian does the same with her, pressing his fingers beneath her gown to her person. Emma's aroused already and throws her head back, stroking his length a little harder and then soon, it becomes a contest to see who can make the other cum faster.

 

And faster.

 

Soon, both their breaths become shallow and Emma runs her fingers along the sides of his penis, determined to make him squirm first. She switches up her motions between slow and sensual and then hard and fast.

 

It seems to do the trick as Killian grabs her suddenly and pulls her on top of him onto the bed behind them. Emma giggles and kisses his chest, wanting so badly to explore more of him.

 

But first, there's something she needs to grab. She stands up, walks over to her robe and removes a small bottle of oil and comes back over to the bed, grinning at Killian.

 

"What is that love?"

 

"Vanilla massaging oil," she says, "My handmaidens use it on me when I take a bath but it can also be used for other things,"

 

Killian smiles, "Like?"

 

Emma pours a small dab of the oil onto her fingers and instead of massaging it somewhere on Killian's body, she puts it on herself, around her neck first.

 

Killian sits up and kisses her neck, licking off the oil. It is vanilla, and he kisses her neck again.

 

Emma giggles and he looks at her. She pours another small dab into her palm and rubs it on her breasts.

 

Killian pulls her close, loosening her gown, feels her breasts and kisses them. Emma arches her back into him, feeling his lips on her and he kisses her, lavishing attention and kisses her nipples.

 

Next, Emma pours yet another third dab of oil into her hands but this time, rubbing it between her thighs.

 

Killian pulls her towards him, bracing one hand around her waist and the other drifts to that space between her thighs. Emma melts into his touch, feeling his fingers touch her and her breathing becomes shallow. Killian rubs her slowly, feeling that vanilla oil mix with her natural arousal and he feels for the first time, how tight she is.

 

Emma suddenly feels weak and shaky; she leans body against his, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

Killian takes her into his arms and lays her on the bed behind them. He takes the bottle of vanilla oil, pours into his hand and then rubs it on the tip of his shaft.

 

Emma watches him curiously, licking her lips and then after he's done, Killian tests on top of her. Emma can feel him teasing her and she moans, wanting to feel even more, but he looks at her seriously.

 

"Emma," he starts, his voice low, "Are you sure you want this?"

 

"I do," she breathes, "I want you, Killian,"

 

Killian kisses her brow and asks her to close her eyes. Emma does as she's instructed, her breathing returning to normal. He takes a deep breath and slowly, finds his way inside Emma.

 

Emma feels a slight discomfort, pain but nothing excruciatingly painful. Killian dips in slowly, sheathing himself a little deeper each time and finally, after about a minute, he's fully inside her.

 

"You can open your eyes now love," he tells her.

 

Emma opens her eyes, looks at him and he kisses her. As he kisses her, Killian rocks into her, again slowly. Emma doesn't feel pain anymore but a different feeling, a superb, pleasurable feeling mounting in her belly.

 

Killian finds her hands and laces his fingers through them both, his hips moving a little faster to keep in time with Emma's erratic breaths. He can feel her heart beating fast and that urges him on, pulling her closer to her first, true orgasm.

 

Emma runs her fingers through his hair, feeling him push her closer and closer. There's a growing heat threatening to envelop her body and Killian must know this too because his ministrations deepen and he quickens his pace.

 

Emma closes her eyes, her hands grasping for his and it hits her; the most wonderful and intense pleasure rippling through her body. She opens her eyes and looks at Killian and smiles.

 

"Wow," she breathes.

 

Killian smirks, kisses and lies on her right. Emma curls up next to him, kissing his shoulder and rests her hand on his chest.

 

"I'm glad you were my first," she whispers.

 

Killian sighs; it's such a bittersweet moment for both of them.

 

Emma's first time was supposed to be with his brother but Killian, he couldn't deny her this request. He loves her too much to hurt her. As much as it will hurt more in the morning, how he betrayed his brother by giving in to Emma, he has no regrets right now.  

 

"I'll always remember this moment," Emma continues, "What we have here, no one can ever take from us,"

 

"Aye," he agrees.

 

Emma lifts her head and looks at him. "I have no regrets either Killian, about us, nothing," she assures him, "Do you?"

 

Killian runs his fingers through her blond curls and smiles at her thoughtfully. "Right now? No," he says, "I'm glad I could give you this moment Emma, one last night,"

 

She kisses him again and puts her back on his chest. "Me too," she adds, "I only wish we had more time,"

 

~~

 

Emma leaves as soon as she can, kissing Killian goodbye.  They stand close, their foreheads touching and Emma can’t help crying a little.  

 

It’s such a bittersweet parting because it’ll truly be the last time they can ever be together.  Tomorrow night is the engagement ball and then the day after that, her wedding and then her honeymoon.  

 

And Emma realizes, pulling away from Killian what she needs to do. “I need your knife,” she says hurriedly.  

 

“What for?” he asks her nervously.  

 

“Killian, I will marry your brother tomorrow and then after, it’ll be our wedding night.  I’m not a virgin anymore,” she reminds him,  “I need your knife,”

 

Killian studies her nervously and backs away.  “If your plan is to kill yourself, you’re not getting it, Emma. I won’t let you do that,” he warns her.

 

“Kill myself?” she echoes, looking at him incredulously, “I will not kill myself.  I need your knife so I can hunt. So I can kill a little rabbit or something and use the blood to simulate... you know,”

 

“How do you know there was blood?” he counters.

 

Emma sighs. “I noticed it,” she says, “Your knife please?”

 

Killian removes his knife from his belt and gives it to her.  As she turns around, she doesn’t have to look far because there’s a little rabbit sitting on a log. Emma stalks quietly towards the creature and once she’s in range, throws the knife at it, piercing its side. Killian looks at her incredulously.

 

“Wow,” he breathes, “That was amazing. How did you know how to do that?”

 

“From one of my mom’s friends. She’s a hunter,” Emma says and then goes to the rabbit, removes the empty bottle used to carry the vanilla oil and squeezes the rabbit’s blood into it.

 

“I think we have all our bases covered then,” Killian reasons.  

 

Emma tucks away the bottle on her person, returns to Killian's arms and she kisses him. "I guess this is it," she sighs, "For us,"

 

"I'll always love you, Emma," he blurts.

 

"I'm not a tearful goodbye person Killian; I hate goodbyes actually," she cries.

 

He caresses her chin lightly and kisses her. "I hate goodbyes too," he breathes, "But we both have to be strong now lass and walk away,"

 

"I love you Killian!" she cries, kisses and hugs him.

 

"Just promise me you'll be happy Emma. Liam is a good man, he truly loves you and I know he can make you happy. That's all I want for you,"

 

"But it'll be never truly what I want," she reminds him.

 

Killian strokes her cheek. "No, it won't be but it can be if you let it," he continues, "You make your own happy ending,"

 

Emma kisses him one last time but before she parts with him, she whispers into his ear, "My heart chooses you."

 

Then she leaves him.

 

Tbc


	20. Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Emma, have I offended you?” he asks. 
> 
> “Offended me?” she counters, “Why would you say that?”

Emma returns home and to the privacy of her room unnoticed, hiding the bottle in a drawer near her bed. Then, she lays down, tries to close her eyes and sleep. But quickly finds she can't.

 

She's still restless and hungry too; she sits up, puts on a robe and goes to the kitchen. It's late, and the hallway is nearly vacant.

 

She makes it to the kitchen and fixes herself a ham sandwich and drinks milk; then she notices someone enter and she looks quickly for something to defend herself. The closest thing she finds is a frying pan.

 

"Wow!" Liam cries, coming upon her, "Emma, it's only me, love!"

 

Emma blushes and puts away the pan. "Sorry," she apologizes, "I didn't realize you were still awake, or anyone here,"

 

"I was worried about you. Are you alright?"

 

"How did you know it was me?" she asks.

 

"I heard someone in the hall and I followed you," he admits, "I know you were upset earlier and I wanted to make sure you're okay,"

 

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully. "I was just stressed about everything and I panicked," she says, not lying about the panicking part. "We will be married the day after tomorrow. Doesn't that scare you?"

 

"A little," he confesses and Emma looks at him, surprised, "You're not the only with fears, Emma,"

 

"What are you scared of?"

 

"For starters, if I'll make a good husband for you. I hope to make you happy, all I want is for you to be happy but... sometimes I worry I may not make you happy; that you're still hiding yourself from me," Liam reasons.

 

Emma suddenly feels awful for the way she's been treating him.  "I worry the same thing about me," she says, "I don't mean to hide from you, Liam; I'm just scared,"

 

"Now you know I am too. So, we're even," he teases, "But in all honesty, Emma, all I truly want for you be to be happy. You deserve that much. I know this marriage wasn't your choice and maybe that's part of the reason you're holding back but I do truly love you and I hope at least you feel something for me,"

 

Emma sighs, looking at him thoughtfully. She loves Killian, truly loves him and yes, maybe a part of her loves Liam too. There's something for her to love about both of them.

 

"I have feelings for you," Emma admits, "You're good, kind, you love me so unconditionally that, it scares me,"

 

"Why?"

 

Emma sighs. "I don't know," she cries.

 

"Emma," Liam starts, "Do you want to go through with this? Us getting married?"

 

It's not her choice; it was never. Their betrothal has been in place since she was a child and it's far too late in the game to back out. Emma has a duty to Liam, to her parents and whatever she might be feeling, is secondary. "I think we can be a good match," she manages.

 

And whatever she's feeling towards Liam, Emma can figure that out later.

 

"I think we can be too," he says and leans down to kiss her.

 

Emma ducks away slightly and Liam sighs. "I'm tired," she says, "It's been a long day,"

 

"Would you like me to accompany you back to your room?"

 

"Yes, thank you,"

 

~~

 

Emma says nothing to Liam then walk towards her room.   “I’m not sure what it is,” he starts, “but there’s something different about you Emma,”

 

She doesn’t know what he’s talking about at first and then she remembers that earlier that afternoon, she lost her virginity to Killian.  “I am feeling a lot better now than I did before,” she admits.

 

“That’s good,” Liam says and tries to kiss her again.

 

Emma kisses his cheek instead, but she also hugs him. Liam pulls back, looking at her oddly and trying to decipher her mood. This isn’t the first time she’s pulled away from him and tried to avoid kissing him.  The first two times it happened, he let it go but now he knows there is definitely something off about Emma.  

 

“Emma, have I offended you?” he asks.

 

“Offended me?” she counters, “Why would you say that?”

 

Liam sighs.  “I don’t know.... when I tried to kiss you now, you pulled away from me again.  Have I upset you? Are you angry with me about something?” he questions, “Emma if there’s something I’ve done to offend you-you know you can talk to me.  I love you and I never want you to feel you can’t talk to me,”

 

“You have done nothing to offend me, Liam,” she assures him, “You, you’re perfect and wonderful,”

 

“But you are upset about something,”

 

Emma shrugs.  “If I am, I promise it has nothing to do with you,” she continues, “It’s not you; it’s me,”

 

“Even if whatever is bothering you isn’t about me, you can still talk to me. Maybe I can help,” he offers.

 

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully; Liam is amazing and wonderful and again it makes her feel guilty, hiding this secret from him.

 

But she and Killian are over now.  What happened earlier tonight between them that was the last and only time they’ll ever be together.  Emma must move on now and put the past behind her.

 

"You're helping by just being yourself,"  she says, "I have my own fears and insecurities and that's something I have to deal with on my own,"

 

"I could help; if you wanted me to," Liam offers again, "We will be a big part of each other's lives soon Emma. If you have a problem, I want to help you work through it because I know you would do the same for me,"

 

Emma hesitates a moment, staring at him. He genuinely wants to help her and be there for her that he doesn't care if he can fix the problem or not.

 

Emma's not sure if he can but he wants to try at least and that means something to her.

 

Suddenly, Emma grabs him and kisses him. The kiss takes Liam back, but he pulls her close, holding her flush against him. It's the first time Emma forgets herself, doesn't think about her problems and gives in.

 

When Emma pulls away, they're both breathless and Emma's blushing bright red. Liam looks at her stunned and leans in to kiss her again but she stops him.

 

"Goodnight Liam," she says.

 

"Good night Emma,"

 

She smiles at him and then goes into her room, closes the door behind her and leans on it, cocking her head to the side.

 

Could it be after all this time, she's falling for her fiancé?

 

TBC

  
  
  



	21. The Engagement Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma doesn’t spot her parents anywhere and then there’s an announcement of Queen Snow White and King David’s arrival. All the guests stop dancing, regard their King and Queen and Emma and Liam comes up to them. Snow looks Emma over, smiles and hugs her.

Emma wakes late the following morning and as she walks to the dining room for breakfast, she realizes today is the engagement ball and tomorrow, she marries Liam.

 

There's leftover food from breakfast and the dining room is mostly empty. She thinks. Liam is there, and he startles her at first and then she relaxes. 

 

"I didn't realize anyone was still here," she says.

 

"Your mother is upset with you," he tells her, "Snow hoped you would have awoken early so you had more time to prepare for the engagement ball,"

 

Emma sighs. "Are you angry?" she asks.

 

Liam comes over and holds her hands. "I'm not as upset as your mother is," he manages, "But I am concerned. Your mood lately, it's been unpredictable and I don't know... it's made me question things,"

 

"Like?"

 

"I know I asked this before but do you want to get married?" Liam wonders, "I ask because I genuinely want to know the truth. Your parents set us up years ago, hoping we would make a good pair and I hope we do. But Emma, if there is even the slightest doubt in your mind we shouldn't..."

 

Emma kisses him suddenly.  "I have no more doubts," she assures him, "I know I was scared before but I'm not now. I know what I want,"

 

"Do you want me?"

 

Emma kisses him again. "I want to be happy," she says, "And I believe you can make me happy,"

 

Liam looks at her thoughtfully. "Then perhaps there's no need to wait until tomorrow to marry. We can elope," 

 

"As tempting as that sounds, I think eloping would upset my mother even more than me waking up late," she reasons. 

 

Liam kisses her. "But you want this?"

 

"Yes," 

 

He kisses her again and then leaves.

 

~~

 

Emma takes her time with breakfast and then once she's done, she looks for her mother. Her father finds her first, and he takes Emma aside.

 

"Just so you know, I've calmed her down a lot," he says, "Everything is nearly ready for your engagement ball,"

 

"Thanks, daddy," she smiles at him thoughtfully.

 

Charming’s stare lingers on her a moment longer and Emma blushes.  “Emma honey, are you alright?” he asks her.  

 

She shrugs, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.  “I am,” she reflects, “Why?” 

 

He sighs, crossing his arms and studying her.  “I don’t know.  I know you’ve been stressed all week about the wedding, but there’s something different about you today.  You’ve changed,” he starts. 

 

“Maybe I’ve grown up,” she offers, “Which was bound to happen sooner or later,” 

 

“Don’t go growing up too much sweetheart,” Charming says and kisses her forehead, “No matter how old you are Emma, you’ll always be my little girl.  I love you and I only want you to be happy because your happiness means more than any alliance or duty,” 

 

Emma can’t help smiling and cry a little, hearing her father say that to her.  Because happiness, her own happiness, is all she’s ever wanted; more so than anything else in the world and, at least, her father understands this.  “Thank you, daddy,” she cries, hugging him, “You have no idea how much that means,” 

 

“I mean every word Emma,” he assures her.  

 

~~

 

After reluctantly parting ways with her father, Emma seeks her mother and finds her in the ballroom, overseeing last minute decorations.  It’s still too early for guests but attendants are busy making sure everything looks perfect and her mother is calm as her father said. Still, that calm could always be temporary.  Emma takes a breath and walks up to her, smiling meekly.  

 

“Hello mother,” she greets her.  

 

“You’re awake finally,” Snow says, “Good.  I don’t have time to help you get ready but I’ve already instructed your maids to help you with your dress, hair, and make-up.  Guests should arrive around 4,” 

 

“Mother, I’m sorry,” Emma starts and Snow looks at her,  “I know I haven’t been myself lately and, it probably seemed like I’ve been ungrateful... but I’m sorry, truly,” 

 

Snow turns to Emma and sighs.  “Emma, I don’t think that you’re ungrateful,” she assures her, “But I understand if the wedding planning is getting to you.  I don’t know if your father told you but the reason I was upset, it was because... this morning would have been the last time we would have breakfast as a family.  After tomorrow, you will have your own family,” 

 

“But I thought you wanted me to marry Liam,”

 

“I do and I know you’ll still be living here, but everything will change once you marry him,” Snow continues, “You’ll have new priorities, new dreams, a new life... you’ll build a new future for yourself and although your father and I will still play a part in it, whatever your life becomes onward, every decision you will make will be for the betterment of your life, your husbands’ and your own family,” 

 

Emma blinks.  “I didn’t realize…” she starts. 

 

“It’s okay Emma,” Snow assures her,  “It’s a natural course of things. Just know, your father and I are and always will be proud of you for taking the leap into this new life with Liam.  I love you, Emma,” 

 

Emma hugs her mother and now, the tears are flowing.  She was already emotional from her talk earlier with her father; now, Emma is just an emotional wreck hugging her mother. A part of her might always be resistant to marrying Liam and maybe resentful towards her parents but these two wonderful people love her so much and only want what’s best for her it’s difficult to even be resentful of them. 

 

All her father wants is her happiness and mother wants her to embrace her future because she believes it will bring her happiness and make her whole. 

 

It gives her a renewed sense that maybe Emma can finally be okay with marrying Liam tomorrow.  There’s no need to stress or worry about the little things anymore.  

 

“I love you, mom,” she cries.  

 

“Oh, I love you too Emma honey,” Snow cries.  

 

~~

 

It takes, at least, an hour for Emma to get ready for the engagement ball and then, once she’s done, she looks for Liam. She finds Killian instead, and he’s dressed so fine, in his lieutenant’s uniform.  Killian looks her over gradually and marvels at how beautiful Emma looks in her light blue ball gown, tiara and all.  “You look exquisite Emma,” he says. 

 

“You look... dashing yourself,” she compliments, “Is your brother around?” 

 

“Right here Princess,” Liam says, whispering in her ear. 

 

Emma jumps slightly, turns around and looks at him.  He’s handsome too, in a blue captain’s uniform. Killian smiles solemnly at both of them, especially Emma because gods he wishes she was on his arm for the evening.  

 

“Shall we then?” 

 

~~

 

Emma loves balls; she always has.  She loves the dancing part, and the food is always good but this ball differs from other balls she’s attended in the past.  Because this one is her engagement ball, meant to celebrate hers and Liam’s union.  

 

Still, to Emma, it feels like any normal engagement.  The dining room is filled with people, most already dancing and chatting. 

 

Emma doesn’t spot her parents anywhere and then there’s an announcement of Queen Snow White and King David’s arrival.  All the guests stop dancing, regard their King and Queen and Emma and Liam comes up to them.  Snow looks Emma over, smiles and hugs her.  

 

“Oh Emma, you look so beautiful,” she cries. 

 

“You do, sweetheart,” her father says, winking at her. 

 

Snow then stands between Liam and Emma, holding both their hands and turns to the crowd.  This is the part where she introduces Liam to the kingdom and officially announces the big plans for tomorrow, Emma’s wedding day. 

 

“Friends, honored guests,” Snow starts, “Tonight is an important evening.  It’s our daughter’s engagement party, she will be starting a new life tomorrow with this man, Captain Liam Jones,” 

 

The crowd applauds Emma and Snow steps aside, joining both Emma and Liam’s hands together. “And I could not be happier for you Emma,” Snow continues,  “Love, happy endings, it’s all your father, and I ever wanted for you. And after tomorrow, you will have it all... you will have a new life, a new beginning, your own family even,” 

 

Charming comes up beside Snow and holds her.  “It’s just... your happy ending should be everything you want it to be,” Snow cries, “I hope it is for you Emma,” 

 

“It is, mom,” Emma assures her.  

 

~~

 

Emma realizes as she's dancing with Liam, her mother invited anyone who's important. The guests range from Cinderella and her husband, Rapunzel and Flynn, Aladdin, and Jasmine, Ariel and Eric... all of them there to celebrate their engagement. 

 

"Sometimes, it's hard to believe my mother is friends with all these people," Emma says, "I mean, I remember hearing stories about how my parents were friends with Cinderella. My mother always talked about how much of an inspiration she was..."

 

"And now?"

 

Emma sighs. "They're all here for us," she says, "For our engagement. Would you like to meet some of them?"

 

Liam shrugs. "You know them better than I do," he says. 

 

They stop dancing, Emma takes his hand and leads him towards the royals. 

 

Liam smiles after Emma, happy to see her so relaxed finally and just excited. She's been so high strung the past couple of days he honestly worried tonight would be too much for her. But he was wrong; tonight's ball, their engagement ball has had the opposite effect on her. 

 

Emma hugs one royal, a brunette wearing a blue dress like hers and then she turns to her husband and hugs him too. "It's so good to see you both. I know Arendelle's a long way from here," she says.

 

"It's no problem, Emma," she says, waving her hand and looks at Liam. "You must be the fiancee,"

 

"Yes, your highness," he says, “Captain Liam Jones,”

 

"Princess Anna and this is my husband Kristoff. Sorry, my sister couldn't be here but Elsa sends her warm congratulations and best wishes to you both,"

 

Emma smiles warmly at her. "Thank you for coming anyway," she says.

 

Anna smiles at her then notices cooks refilling the dessert table with chocolate and she drags off Kristoff in that direction. 

 

Emma spots someone, another brunette talking to her mother and she takes Liam to her. Then she stops short, noticing Killian already immersed in conversation with the woman. They all turn and regard, Emma. 

 

"Emma honey," Red says, hugs her and looks her over, "Look at you. You're all grown up and you're engaged!"

 

"Liam, this is Red; my godmother," Emma says.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet another member of Emma's family," he says.

 

"I was talking to your brother," Red continues, "He's so handsome and seriously Emma, Snow has the best taste. They're both so wonderful,"

 

Snow blushes and loops an arm through Red's. "I have good taste," she says, "How are things going with you and Humbert?"

 

"Good," Red says, leading Snow away.

 

Emma stares at Killian a moment and then pulls Liam close to her. 

 

"So tomorrow is the big day," Killian starts, "Any last thoughts?"

 

"Not really," Liam muses, "Except that I could not be happier that the wait is almost over. I truly look forward to marrying Emma and start a new life together,"

 

"Emma, what about you?" Killian asks. 

 

Emma flutters her eyelashes and turns to Liam, smiling at him. "I feel the same way," she says and calls over one waiter. She picks up a wine glass for Liam and Killian and an extra for herself.

 

"Tonight has been a long time coming," she says, "And tomorrow. It's a new beginning for everyone, so to new beginnings,"

 

"And to love," Killian adds, "Because love is everything and there's nothing more precious and worth fighting for than love,"

 

"Well said brother," Liam agrees, takes a sip of his wine and then kisses Emma's temple. He spots suddenly Prince Eric and Ariel. "Excuse me sweetheart, but I spotted old friends,"

 

Emma smiles at him, Liam kisses her cheek and walks over to Prince Eric and Ariel, leaving her alone with Killian. 

 

"Toasting to love?" she teases, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"There's nothing wrong with toasting to love," he says, "Love and happy endings is what everyone dreams of,"

 

Emma doesn't say. 

 

Killian clears his throat and gently takes her by the hand, bowing his head slightly.  

 

"What are you doing?" she asks.

 

"What do you think I'm doing?" he counters, "I won't have another chance to ask this, so Princess Emma would you dance with me?"

 

Emma glances across the room at Liam, still talking excitedly with Eric and Ariel and then looks back at Killian. She slips her hand into his and puts her other on his shoulder and they waltz slowly. 

 

Emma's still tense, dancing with him and Killian leans in a little closer, whispering, "You need to relax Emma or otherwise people will suspect you're not enjoying yourself,"

 

"Dancing with you?" she says, "I shouldn't be enjoying myself. Killian, we can't do this,"

 

"It's only a dance love," he reminds her. 

 

"It's more than a dance," she says, feeling her pulse rise being this close to him. She suddenly remembers the last time they were intimately closer, yesterday actually. 

 

Killian sighs. "That's all over now, remember? You will marry Liam tomorrow and whatever we had, it's done. So let's just enjoy this last moment and not over-analyze whatever it means," he says.

 

"It'll always mean something,"

 

"I know," Killian continues, "I might always love you Emma but I love my brother too and when it comes down to it, his happiness means everything. You're all he's thought of for ten years, you're his dream and... he needs to be yours now,"

 

Emma frowns and leans in, whispering, "My heart, it will always be yours,"

 

"I know," he whispers back, "I..."

 

"Let that be enough," she blurts, curtsies and walks away. 

 

~~

 

Emma finds Liam still talking to Prince Eric and Ariel and for a moment, Emma wonders how this royal couple is connected to her fiancé.  And then she realizes, Liam is a naval captain and Eric comes from a naval kingdom. 

 

“Princess Emma, you look lovely,” Ariel says, hugging her. 

 

“I’m sorry, how do you know my fiancé?” she asks curiously. 

 

“Prince Eric and I are good friends from my early Navy days. Eric’s ship was the first one Killian and I served on,” Liam explains. 

 

Emma studies Prince Eric for a moment and then she remembers, meeting him ten years ago, around the same time she first met the Jones’ brothers. “I remember now,” she breathes, “I snuck aboard your ship and Killian found me hiding,” 

 

“I think your excuse was that you were bored with your nanny and you ran away to the docks for some adventure,” Eric recalls. 

 

Emma blushes bright red and Liam smiles at her.  “To be fair, my nanny then was boring,” she says, “After that my parents put Red in charge of watching me,” 

 

“And now you’re marrying Liam,” Eric continues, “It’s funny how fate works out that way,” 

 

“It is, isn’t it?” Emma reflects,  “That day changed my life,” 

 

“That happens when you meet the one you’re meant to be with,” Ariel adds, looking lovingly at her Eric. “You and Liam, you make a good match,” 

 

“Thanks, Ariel,” she says. 

 

“And congratulations to you both,” Eric adds. 

 

~~

 

It’s funny, Emma had thought little of that day ten years ago when she ran off to the docks for an adventure because she was bored with her nanny.  

 

That day changed her life.  

 

It was the day she first met the Jones brothers, first Killian, then Liam and later, Eric.  Emma also recalls how she developed a little crush on Killian the first time she met him and if she’s remembering correctly, he had a little crush on her too. 

 

But somewhere in between, she ended up being engaged to Liam instead. That part always puzzled Emma because she got along well with Killian and doesn’t even remember talking that much to Liam or interacting with him. 

 

Distracted, Liam dances with her towards one of the back rooms so they have a little privacy and when Emma looks up at him finally, she realizes they’re not on the dance floor with everyone else but alone. 

 

“You seem distracted,” he observes, “Emma, are you alright?” 

 

“Do you think what Ariel said is true? That we make a good match?” she questions. 

 

Liam sighs and Emma smiles solemnly.  She honestly thought she was done second-guessing their union but meeting Eric again and remembering that day, it makes Emma question everything and if their union is right. 

 

“Emma, I truly love you and I truly want to marry you. I want to make you happy and I believe I can, that we can be enough for each other,” he reminds her, “Emma, marrying me, is it what you truly want? Am I what you want?” 

 

“I want to be happy but I’m not sure what that means,” she mutters, “I know I keep on second guessing myself and it must be frustrating for you to hear repeatedly, but I think what that means is I care for you and maybe what I’m feeling is love, but I’m scared,” 

 

Liam smiles softly and kisses her. 

 

“What was that for? I admitted that I’m scared,” she says. 

 

Liam gently touches her cheek and kisses it. “But you admitted your feelings finally, that maybe what you feel for me is love,” he adds, “And honestly, that is all I’ve ever wanted to since I arrived here.  I never wanted to push you Emma to feel something for me but I always hoped that maybe, somewhere, deep down you did. And even if it’s a confused feeling at that moment, just knowing that maybe I occupy a small part of your heart is enough for me. It gives me hope that maybe one day that small part will grow into something bigger,” 

 

“Is that enough for you?”

 

“For now, it is,” he assures her and kisses her again. 

 

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully and kisses him, kisses him and Liam kisses her back. 

 

“You’ll always be enough for me Emma,” he tells her, “There’s no one else I want more,” 

 

~~

 

After that moment alone with Liam, Emma tries not to over analyze who she is supposed to make her happy, who she should be with and decides just to enjoy the rest of the ball.  Killian and Liam are both wonderful people in their own way and truthfully, she loves them both for different reasons.   There are love and passion with Killian, amazing love, and passion but zero chance for a happy ending there. 

 

And there’s something special about Liam.  He’s witnessed her doubting what she feels over and over; any other man would have given up already and called off the engagement but Liam stayed.  He’s expressed to her time and again how much he truly loves her and wants their relationship to work. The only thing that holds them back, well, has been herself.  

 

Looking back on everything that’s happened,  Emma is realizing that perhaps the reason she fell so easily for Killian is she had already fallen in love with Liam.

 

Still, a part of her, no matter how hard she tries, will always love Killian. He’s special to her in a different way and holds a part of her heart that Liam never will. 

 

But for now, Emma can let go of what could have been and just accept that maybe, this love with Liam can grow into something amazing and that can be enough for her. 

 

Happy endings are like puzzle pieces,  it takes awhile to find the right match but once it gets there, everything else fits into place perfectly. 

 

Her new life with Liam won’t be perfect, to begin with, but eventually, everything else will.

 

TBC

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next three chapters are the flashback chapters. I thought I could fit the flashback portion into one chapter but it evolved into three parts to help put everything that happens in the present into context. 
> 
> As a general reminder about the flashback, Liam will be 19, Emma 12 and Killian 11 years old.


	22. ten years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She peeks at them briefly and then hides again. And bumps into him, a boy her age who stares incredulously at her with the most beautiful blue eyes she’s ever seen. Emma grins at him and then darts off, forcing the boy to run after her. He finally catches up to her and pulls her into a small room, holding his hand over her mouth as the royal guards search the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thought I could write this flashback as one chapter but it evolved into three parts. As a general reminder of everyone’s ages, Liam is 19, Emma 12 and Killian 11 years old, respectively.

_ Emma is in so much trouble but at the moment, she doesn't care.  She needs a breather and a chance to get away from her boring nanny, who is always telling her, she needs to act like a proper princess, a lady.  But Emma’s only twelve years old and has years to learn how to be a proper lady.   _

 

_ All she wants is just to have fun.  Which is why when she has the chance, she sneaks away from her nanny and rides to the docks on her pony to find fun.  She doesn’t know why she is drawn to the docks specifically, but her parent’s castle is near one.   _

 

_ She dismounts her pony, gives her to the deck master and walks down the pier as if it is something she has done thousands of time in her life. That’s when she spots her, the biggest ship in port and Emma is just in awe of how beautiful it looks.   _

 

_ Emma turns around briefly, looking to see if anyone has followed her, pulls her blue cloak tighter around herself and sneaks on board said ship.  _

 

_ It isn’t busy, only a few deckhands on duty. She knows she’s standing on the deck of the ship where the wheel is but doesn’t know what everything is or how it functions.  But everything about the ship fascinates her and then, she gets an idea to look around even further.  The few deck hands are busy dealing with small tasks and don’t pay attention to her.   _

 

_ Emma ducks below, finding herself in what she thinks is the cargo hold.  It’s a big area, and the ship is rocking back and forth steadily... and there isn’t much to see.  Emma sighs and heads back on deck and that’s when she sees guards from the royal palace and her nurse talking to the deck master on duty.   _

 

_ She peeks at them briefly and then hides again.  And bumps into him, a boy her age who stares incredulously at her with the most beautiful blue eyes she’s ever seen.  Emma grins at him and then darts off, forcing the boy to run after her. He finally catches up to her and pulls her into a small room, holding his hand over her mouth as the royal guards search the ship.  _

 

_ The Captain of the Royal guard talks to one deckhand, asking if he’s seen a young girl in the area who might have snuck aboard.  The boy knows immediately the girl he’s talking about is the blonde standing breaths away from him.  Fortunately, none of the deckhands noticed Emma sneak on board so they wouldn’t know if she were there anyway.  The guards and the nurse leave the ship and once they’re gone, the boy releases his hand from her mouth and she smiles at him thoughtfully.  _

 

_ “What the bloody hell were you thinking?!” he demands,  “A ship is no place to play hide and seek,”  _

 

_ Emma shrugs, smiling at him.  “I didn’t see you turn me in,” she counters.  _

 

_ The boy wants to say something, but he doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know why he didn’t turn her in and he shakes it off.  “Well, what are you doing here anyway?” he retorts.  _

 

_ “I was bored,” she says, “And I’ve always loved watching the ships come and go through the kingdom, the places you’ve probably seen in your travels, it’s fascinating,” _

 

_ He smiles at her, cocking his head to the side.  “You’re a strange lass,” he says.  _

 

_ She frowns, crossing her arms defensively. “What the hell does that mean?” _

 

_ “I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just…” he starts and scratches the back of his ear nervously, “I once thought as you did. That it would be exciting and fun to live and work on a ship. But it’s not as exciting as you might think,” _

 

_ Emma smiles at him excitedly.  “You live and work here?” she asks.  _

 

_ He shrugs.  “Like I said: don’t get too excited, princess. I’m only a cabin boy. My brother is a lieutenant.  He’s the only reason I’m here,”  _

 

_ The mention of ‘princess’ makes Emma stiffens a little, but she brushes it off.  He doesn’t know who she is and the way he said ‘princess’, was probably meant as a compliment than addressing her formal title.  _

 

_ “Still, you get to travel to far off realms and see different places, different people,” she says, “Which for me, being cooped up the way I often am, it’s a refreshing change,”  _

 

_ He smiles at her thoughtfully, looking her over, looking at her for the first time.  She’s wearing a nice velvet blue cloak and a matching blue dress underneath. _

 

_ “What does a cabin boy do?” she asks him suddenly.  _

 

_ “Perform menial tasks like cleaning and cooking,” he says, “At least my brother Liam, he gets to do bigger, more important jobs.  He will be a Captain, one day. That’s his dream.  Captain by the time he’s thirty, and I’m somehow, supposed to follow him,”  _

 

_ Emma smiles at him thoughtfully. “I’m sure what you do is still important to the crew,” she sympathizes,  “Everyone has a role they have to fill.  I mean, everyone needs to eat,”  _

 

_ “Too right, lass,” he agrees.  _

 

_ “What’s your name, cabin boy?” _

 

_ “Killian Jones,” he says, bowing before her, “And what is your name, miss?” _

 

_ “I’m Emma,” she says.  _

 

_ “Emma,” Killian says and her eyes are immediately drawn to his lips, “Would you like to explore more of the ship?”  _

 

_ Emma grins at him.  _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ Killian shows Emma around the ship, to places he thinks she would like to see.  Emma wants to see the Captain’s quarters, but that’s strictly off limits to low-ranking officers and civilians.  But in his opinion, the best view is in the crow’s nest and that’s where he takes her.   _

 

_ He stays down behind some barrels, watching the crewman on duty and waits until their backs are turned, races over and climbs.  Emma hesitates for a moment, looking up at the tall pole and then to Killian, inviting her to join him.  _

 

_ Emma races over, he helps her grab the ropes and they climb.   _

 

_ “First time climbing a crow’s nest?” he asks.  _

 

_ “It’s not yours, I take it,” she replies.  _

 

_ Killian laughs.  “It’s not my job, but I like the quiet. The ship is always busy, and it’s nice to just be up here and enjoy the sounds of the ocean,” he reasons.  _

 

_ After a few minutes, they reach the top. Killian climbs into the nest first and there’s just enough room for Emma to join him.  They’re both small kids anyway and there’s typically one adult up here, keeping watch. They sit beside each other, their legs dangling over the edge and they both look below at the deck.  _

 

_ “Where are your parents?” she asks him.  _

 

_ Killian smiles solemnly.  “Sadly, it’s just me and Liam. Always has been. We’re orphans, Emma. All we have is each other,”  _

 

_ “And this is your life,” she continues, referring to the ship.  “Ever think about finding them?” _

 

_ “I’m not interested, to be honest.  Our father left us when I was a wee lad and our mother passed away long before our father left,”  _

 

_ Emma sits back, looking at him.  “I don’t have any siblings. I’m alone.  I mean, I have parents but sometimes, I feel like they don’t understand me, you know? My mother always wants me to follow proper protocol and etiquette and all that.  She wants me to be a proper lady. But, I’m only twelve. I should enjoy my childhood, instead of letting my mother groom me to become an old maid,”  _

 

_ “Too right lass,” he says, “I barely remember my childhood.  I’m only a year younger than you. I’m sure my parents loved each other but things changed after my mother died. At least, you have parents who care about you and want to make sure you’re brought up right,” _

 

_ “I’m sorry,” she apologizes, “I didn’t mean to sound so ungrateful,”  _

 

_ “But I have Liam and he means the world to me,” Killian continues, “He’s my brother and my best friend and the best man I know,”  _

 

_ “That sounds like me and my father,” Emma sighs.  “My mother always wants me to be proper, but my father, he wants me to be happy and be myself,”  _

 

_ “I think you should consider yourself lucky to have both of them in your life.  I love my brother so much but I miss what my family used to be too.  I don’t remember my mother well but I know she was kind and a good woman,” he says.   _

 

_ Emma looks down at his hand, laces her fingers through his and smiles at him. Killian looks at their joined hands, then looks at her and he smiles.  _

 

_ “Killian?! Killian, where the bloody hell are you?!” a voice calls from below.  _

 

_ Killian leans over the barrier and sees his brother and another man, looking around the ship for him. Emma stands up suddenly and Killian stops her, climbing down first. He reaches the deck and confronts his brother while Emma stays where she is, watching them.  _

 

_ “Killian, you were supposed to be helping the men clean up the ship,” Liam tells him, “What were you doing in the crow’s nest?”  _

 

_ He nervously scratches the back of his ear and Emma takes that as a signal to climb.  She holds on tight to the ropes, making her way down slowly.  _

 

_ “Sorry brother,” he apologizes, “I got distracted by something and I lost track of time,” _

 

_ Liam sighs exasperatedly.  “Killian, Killian -- when are you going to learn to better manage your time? You have duties on this ship, the same as everyone else,” _

 

_ “Yes sir,” he says.  _

 

_ “Sir, look!” the other man blurts, pointing to Emma.  _

 

_ Liam and Killian look up alarmingly at the crow's nest and then Liam notices Emma climbing down. Her back is to him but she doesn't appear to be moving and Liam calls out to her.  _

 

_ "Lass!!"  _

 

_ Emma tries to turn her head, and she loses her grip. To make matters worse, her heel gets stuck on the net and she's dangling. Killian doesn't breathe, staring at her and he calls out to her. _

 

_ "Emma!" he cries, "Stay calm. We're coming to get you," _

 

_ Liam turns to his little brother incredulously, he removes his coat and rolls up his sleeves. "You will not fetch her. Stay here. I'll get her," he says. _

 

_ "But Emma." _

 

_ "Emma is in enough trouble as it is, little brother," Liam retorts, "Just stay here," _

 

_ "Um, I don't mean to interrupt but I don't think my heel will hold onto the net for long! No rush or anything," Emma calls down to them.  _

 

_ "No worry lass," Liam calls up to her as he climbs the net, "I'll be there soon," _

 

_ Killian watches nervously from below. A moment later, Liam is beside Emma and he helps loosen her heel from the net. He climbs up farther, so he's right beside her and then he helps her climb into his arms safely.  _

 

_ Emma dares to look at her rescuer and smiles, embarrassed by the situation. "Um hi," she says weakly, "I'm Emma," _

 

_ "Yes, I gathered that," he teases her, "You don't have to climb back down. Just hold onto me and I'll do the climbing. Just relax and think of something pretty," _

 

_ "Ok," she breathes. _

 

_ "I'm Liam," he continues, already climbing down as Emma clings to him.  _

 

_ "You're Killian's brother," she says, "He talked about you," _

 

_ Liam smiles. "And what did my little brother say about me?" _

 

_ "That you want to be a Captain by the time you're 30," she says, "And he loves you a lot. You're his whole world," _

 

_ Liam blushes, smiling. "Aye. I feel the same way about him too," he says, "And you, Emma, do you have any siblings?" _

 

_ "I'm the only terror in my parent's lives, probably more than enough," _

 

_ Liam chuckles at that. "You don't sound so bad. A little mischievous maybe," he says.  _

 

_ "I'm not supposed to be here," _

 

_ "True," he agrees, "But sometimes, things happen for a reason," _

 

_ Before Emma can ask, Liam turns around and helps her onto the deck. And she finally gets a good look at her rescuer.  Liam's tall, taller than her and he has curly brown hair but the same blue eyes as Killian  _

 

_ "Thank you for rescuing me," she says. _

 

_ Killian steps forward and hugs Emma, bracing her tightly. Emma's relieved to hold him too and once he backs away, she looks at Liam and hugs him too. _

 

_ "Wait, a minute! Emma," the other man says, looking her over, "Oh no. You're not ---" _

 

_ "I'm not what?" _

 

_ The other man hesitates for a moment and Liam rolls his eyes. "Speak up Eric," he cries, "Do you know something?" _

 

_ "We're standing in the midst of royalty," he says. _

 

_ "Killian and I both know you're a prince, Eric," Liam says flatly.  _

 

_ "I don't mean me. I mean her," he says, gesturing to Emma. _

 

_ Liam and Killian stare at Emma and she sheepishly curtsies. _

 

_ "Emma?" Killian asks.  _

 

_ "I am, I am a Princess," she admits, "Sorry I didn't speak up sooner but I -- my nanny, she's a boring lady and I needed to get away. You do not understand how confining palace life is," _

 

_ "It's all right," Liam says, "You're forgiven your highness... for your boredom. But we have to take you back home now," _

 

_ "I know," she sighs.  _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ Emma takes them to find her pony and Liam, Killian and Eric find their own horses and ride back to Emma's castle. As soon as they arrive, the guards scatter and run to her parents. One of them stays behind and escorts them inside.  _

 

_ He escorts them to the main hall and Snow rushes in first, followed by her husband and they hug Emma. "You are so grounded young lady," Snow says, "But your father and I are glad you're safe. Where did you go?" _

 

_ "The docks. I got bored,"  _

 

_ Snow and Charming sigh and look at the men with her. She recognizes Prince Eric but the other two, she's unfamiliar with. "Thank you for bringing our daughter back safely," she says. "What are your names?"  _

 

_ "Lieutenant Liam Jones, this is my brother, Killian," he says, "and Prince Eric," _

 

_ Snow smiles appreciatively at them. "Thank you again for bringing Emma back safely to us," she says,  _

 

_ "Emma?" Charming asks. _

 

_ "I know," she sighs, "I shouldn't have run off like that. But she's so boring and seriously, doesn't let me have any fun," _

 

_ "I'm about as fun as the dwarfs, going out to the tavern after a long day's work," Granny retorts, finally joining them. "I knew you were on that ship," _

 

_ "Now, I'm back. But please mother, can I have a fun nanny? I'm twelve. I need not have a boring childhood," Emma cries.  _

 

_ Liam and Killian can't help snickering at her remark. For a young Princess, Emma's comical, even when she's serious.  _

 

_ "If we get you a new nanny, a more fun nanny," Snow starts. _

 

_ Granny rolls her eyes at that comment. _

 

_ "You won't run off like that anymore?" she finishes.  _

 

_ "I promise," _

 

_ Charming sighs, then he and Snow share a look.  _

 

_ Granny looks at Emma and then to Snow and Charming. "Oh hell, I was this close to quitting, anyway. She is a lovely girl but still... handful," she says, then turns to Emma, "But I still love you, Emma," _

 

_ "I love you too Granny," she says and hugs her. _

 

_ Then, Granny bows to the Charming's and leaves the chamber. Snow turns and looks thoughtfully at Liam and Killian.  “Thank you both again for bringing Emma home to us safely. Would the three of you be interested in joining us for lunch, so we could hear more about what you did to help bring her home?” she asks. _

 

_ “The answer should be yes, because if you say ‘no’ -- we might take offense to that,” Charming teases.  _

 

_ “Then yes, we would be delighted,” Liam says.  _

 

_ “Wonderful,” Snow smiles.  _

 

_ Emma and Killian smile at each other.  _

 

_ Tbc _

  
  



	23. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Liam smile at her thoughtfully. Killian especially, can't help feeling something as he looks at Emma. He's too young to understand if what he's feeling is love, but there's definitely a connection there. 
> 
>  
> 
> A kindred spirit feeling.

_10 years ago (still)_

 

_Emma seriously cannot contain her excitement that her new friend Killian, his brother and their friend are staying for lunch.  She likes the Jones’ brothers, but she likes Killian the best.  There’s something about him she really likes._

 

_It’s too early to call it love -- she’s only twelve -- but she can see whatever this connection is, can grow into something bigger once they both mature. He also has a fiery spirit like she does and he understands her._

 

_She likes Liam too.  He was sweet with her, the way he kept her distracted when they were climbing down the crow’s nest._

 

_Her maid's help Emma get ready for lunch, dressing her in a pink, long-sleeved dress and she puts on her tiny tiara. No make-up yet because she’s still young for that but she’s old enough to have her own tiara._

 

_She thanks her maids once they’re done and she excitedly races down the hall and bumps suddenly into Liam. He laughs at her and she blushes, fixing her tiara._

 

_“Sorry,” she apologizes, “I’m just so excited that you and Killian are staying for lunch,”_

 

_“Yes, I think I get that,” he winks at her, “Killian and I are happy to make your acquaintance, Princess Emma,”_

 

_“I’m sorry again for sneaking aboard your ship,” she says, “But palace life, believe it or not, can get boring sometimes.  I don’t have many close friends. Not all royals live next door to each other,”_

 

_“I understand Princess and I’m happy that you count my brother and me as your friends. We’re honored,”_

 

_Emma stops walking and looks at him thoughtfully.  “I hope that means you will visit me as often as possible,” she says, “I’d like it if you visit and tonight isn’t just a one time deal,”_

 

_Liam hesitates, scratching the back of his ear, the same way Killian does, she notices. “I wish I could return that promise, but today, well, it’s one of those rare times we’ve been in port longer than usual. Typically, we’re always going somewhere, doing something important for someone,” he explains._

 

_Emma frowns a little and then smiles to cover up her disappointment. “You have a job to do and it requires your full attention,” she says, “I understand,”_

 

_“But if Killian and I are in your kingdom, we will visit, if our schedule permits,” he promises, “Does that make you happy?”_

 

_“Yes, it does,” she smiles._

 

_“Whey!” Killian cries, catching up to them finally. He smiles at Emma, looking over how pretty she looks in her pink dress. “You’re beautiful, Princess,”_

 

_Emma smiles at him and blushes.  “You look cute,” she says and cringed inwardly at the awkwardness of that statement._

 

_Liam chuckles, nudging his brother but Killian only rolls his eyes._

 

_“Cute? You think I’m cute, Princess?”_

 

_Emma shrugs. “I panicked, I’m sorry,” she apologizes, “Forgive me?”_

 

_Killian smiles at her thoughtfully. “You’re forgiven,” he says._

 

_They meet Eric in front of the dining hall. Emma enters first, then the brothers and Eric. They all stand back as Emma greets her parents, then Emma gestures for them to come forward and Liam and Killian bow before Snow and Charming. (Eric doesn't have to because he's Royal)._

 

_"Thank you so much again for returning Emma," Snow says again._

 

_"And hopefully, from now on, no more wandering off?" Charming adds._

 

_"I won't," Emma says, "I'm getting, hopefully, a fun nanny -- so I can, at least, enjoy my childhood, especially while I'm still a child,"_

 

_Again, Liam and Killian have to laugh. Emma's so charming and they both adore her, that much is obvious._

 

_"So," Snow starts, "Lieutenant, care to share what trouble Emma got into on your ship?"_

 

_Liam sighs, looking at Emma. "I wasn't there for everything. Killian met her first," he says._

 

_Snow turns her attention to the younger Jones brother. "What happened?"_

 

_"Emma snuck aboard and I caught her," he says._

 

_"I still don't understand. Why the docks, Emma?" Charming asks._

 

_"You weren’t planning to run away, I hope?" Snow asks._

 

_"No, no. I like -- the calm of the water and I think the ships are fascinating," Emma cries, "But I know that's no excuse for running off,"_

 

_Killian and Liam smile at her thoughtfully. Killian especially, can't help feeling something as he looks at Emma. He's too young to understand if what he's feeling is love, but there's definitely a connection there._

 

_A kindred spirit feeling._

 

_Emma looks at Killian suddenly and smiles at him, almost sensing the same thing about him._

 

_“As troublesome Emma is, Killian and I are glad to have met her,” Liam says, smiling at Snow. “She’s a wonderful girl,”_

 

_“Yes, she is,” Charming agrees and Emma blushes scarlet red, embarrassed and flattered by the attention._

 

_Killian can’t help staring at Emma the whole time, unable to take his eyes off her._

 

_TBC_

  
  



	24. The Betrothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam seriously doesn't know what to say. He thinks of Killian and Emma and the bond that's likely already between them. They'll always be friends, no one can take that from them but Snow's request, it's so much bigger than him wanting and dreaming of becoming captain one day.

_ 10 years ago (still) _

 

_ After lunch, Emma takes Killian outside to play in the gardens; Eric serving as their babysitter while Liam stays behind and talks more with Snow and Charming.  Killian and Emma get along wonderfully and it’s so obvious that they like and enjoy each other’s company.  _

 

_ Liam, Snow, and Charming relax in the dining room, enjoying tea and dessert.  _

 

_ “You didn’t tell the full story,” Snow blurts, looking at Liam.  _

 

_ “Sorry?”  _

 

_ Snow sighs. “You said Emma was troublesome but didn’t explain what kind of trouble she got herself into on your ship.  What else happened?” she asks, sipping her tea.  _

 

_ Liam hesitates. “It’s not my place to tell.  I wasn’t there when Killian and Emma met. Eric and I only noticed Emma later,” he says.  _

 

_ “So, when you and Eric encountered Emma, what happened?” Charming asks seriously.  _

 

_ Liam glances at Snow, he scratches the back of his neck.  “Well, apparently, he and Emma climbed the crow’s nest.  They got up there fine, Killian climbed down safely but Emma’s heel got stuck in the net and she dangled from the rope,” he admits.  _

 

_ “And you saved her?” Snow asks.  _

 

_ “Aye. I climbed up to where she was, fetched her and brought her to safety,” he says, “I didn’t want to admit anything earlier because I didn’t want Emma to get into more trouble than she already is,”  _

 

_ “It’s fortuitous then you came back when you did and saved her.  We’re in your debt, Lieutenant. Thank you,” Charming commends him.  _

 

_ Snow puts down her tea and looks at Liam seriously. “I don’t think words are enough to thank you for helping save Emma. But I think fate knows when to intervene.  Tell me, Lieutenant, do you believe in destiny?” she asks.  _

 

_ Charming looks over at Snow wearily, knowing where this conversation is heading but he says nothing and looks to Liam instead.  _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ Emma’s been never so happy in her life, racing through the palace gardens as Killian tries to keep up with her.  She’s never had a playmate before or even a friend she can just be herself with and Killian is that person for her.  When they tire of running, they settle down on the grass, Eric watching them from afar.   _

 

_ “Don’t get too relaxed.  The best two out of three races?” she teases him.  _

 

_ “You will wear me out Princess,” he laughs.  _

 

_ Emma giggles and props herself up and looks at him thoughtfully.  Killian smiles at her, loving the way she smiles and just seeing her happy and carefree.  She is an angel to him, a graceful but spunky angel. “I like spending time with you Killian,” she says, “I like you,”  _

 

_ “I like you too Princess,” he says.  _

 

_ “I want to give you something,” Emma says and quickly looks around them.  _

 

_ Killian sits up, watching her scour the grass, smiling at her nervously.  “You don’t have to give me anything Princess,”  _

 

_ “Shhh,” she retorts and finds a tiny blue flower, newly bloomed and gives it to him, “There, now you have something from me you can take with you when you and your brother leave,”  _

 

_ He takes the flower, studies it a moment and looks at her seriously. “I’ll treasure it always, just as I will always treasure our friendship and our time together, Princess,” he says.  _

 

_ “Emma, remember?” she reminds him, “I’m Emma, to you,”   _

 

_ “Emma,” he breathes, “You'll always be my Emma and I'll be your Killian,”  _

 

_ “Friends forever,” she says and hugs him.  _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ "I don't particularly believe in destiny, majesty," Liam says, "Between Killian and I, I've always been the rational and level-headed brother," _

 

_ "How do you mean?" she asks.  _

 

_ Liam sighs, sipping his tea. "Ever since I joined the navy, I always knew my purpose and what I wanted to do with my life. I will become a Captain one day and have command of my ship. I started at the bottom, just like Killian but quickly rose through the ranks due to my determination and strict discipline. I'm not even twenty yet and I'm a Lieutenant," _

 

_ Snow smiles at him thoughtfully. "I think it's good you're so disciplined and know what you want to do with your life," she says, "I wish Emma had that kind of direction sometimes," _

 

_ "The Princess is still young--and I understand her desire to just enjoy her childhood while she has one. There's still plenty of time for her to become a proper lady."  _

 

_ "You could guide her," Snow offers. _

 

_ Liam blushes and smiles. "That's kind of you to say but I'm not sure that's a good idea," he says.  _

 

_ "Snow, what are you getting at?" Charming interrupts.  _

 

_ "I agree Emma should enjoy her childhood but she still must marry one day," Snow says. _

 

_ "Which I'm fine worrying about when she's older; not now," Charming adds. _

 

_ "I agree with your husband majesty," _

 

_ Snow sighs. "I'm not sure such a good match will come along later, but you lieutenant, I think are perfect,"  _

 

_ Liam smiles. "I'm flattered majesty but I'm not sure I would make a good match for the Princess,"  _

 

_ "Your brother then?" Snow asks, "Do you think he would be better? It seems he's as undisciplined as Emma is and that's not the partner I want for her. She needs guidance and I think you can provide for her," _

 

_ Liam's still trying to wrap his head around what Snow is suggesting. "You want me to marry the Princess, to help guide her?" he asks, "What about love?" _

 

_ "Love is important too," Charming interrupts. _

 

_ "But Emma needs stability, guidance, and direction," Snow says, "Lieutenant, Liam, I know that this is a big request and I ask you to strongly consider it and come back with your answer when you're ready," _

 

_ Liam seriously doesn't know what to say. He thinks of Killian and Emma and the bond that's likely already between them. They'll always be friends, no one can take that from them but Snow's request, it's so much bigger than him wanting and dreaming of becoming captain one day.  _

 

_ "I would ask you hopefully give me your answer before you leave since I don't know the next time you'll be in port," Snow adds.  _

 

_ "This is big majesties, bigger than my dream to become Captain," _

 

_ "And you can do both," Snow continues, "You can continue to rise in the ranks and when you're ready, you can come back and marry Emma," _

 

_ "And love?" _

 

_ Snow smiles at him thoughtfully. "If love develops between you, then everything else will fall into place,"  _

 

_ Charming looks to Liam, hoping he'll refuse but not likely.  _

 

_ Liam needs a moment to think. Love can develop with time and he can still pursue his dream to become Captain. And he'll marry a Princess which is good and honorable. _

 

_ "I am honored majesty and I accept," he says.  _

 

_ Snow smiles at him thoughtfully as Charming looks on wearily. _

 

_ "Wonderful," _

 

_ "I'll be back in ten years. By then, I should be a Captain and then good and ready to marry the Princess," he promises.  _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ Before Liam goes to fetch Killian, Snow cautions him not to say anything about the betrothal to both Killian and Emma since Snow would like to talk to Emma alone after he leaves; he likewise can tell Killian later too. Liam understands completely because this arrangement, it’s not only going to change his life but Emma’s as well and it needs to be handled delicately.  _

 

_ Snow, Charming, and Liam find Killian and Emma talking to each other in the garden, smiling and laughing. Eric’s there too, watching them from afar and once he sees Liam, he goes over to them, glancing one more time at Killian and Emma.  _

 

_ “They get along well,” Eric notes.   _

 

_ “Indeed,” Liam says, staring at Emma.  _

 

_ He likes Emma but Liam feels like he’s stolen a part of her happy ending without her permission. But he can’t back out of the betrothal now.  _

 

_ “Killian, it’s time to go,” Liam says, “We’re leaving,”  _

 

_ Killian studies his brother a moment, noting his stoic and serious expression.  Something happened.   _

 

_ “Killian,” Liam starts.  _

 

_ Killian looks at Emma and hugs her tenderly. “Please come and visit me when you’re in my part of the kingdom if your schedule allows,” she cries.  _

 

_ “As you wish Princess,” he says.  _

 

_ Emma then turns her attention to Liam, smiling at him fondly and then hugs him too. “I’ll miss you too,” she says, “You promise you’ll come and visit me when you can?”  _

 

_ Liam hesitates as she pulls away and looks at him. “I’ll be back one day,” he says.  _

 

_ She hugs him and Killian again. “Come back to me,” she whispers. _

 

_ “We will,” Liam promises.  _

 

_ “Aye,” Killian says.  _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ Emma can't help feeling empty, feeling the loss of her new friends. She doesn't know when she will see Killian and Liam again; it could be years and if they were reunited again, would they still remember her?  _

 

_ "Emma, sweetheart," Snow starts, "There's something we need to tell you," _

 

_ She glances at her father and then her mother. "I won't run off again," she promises. _

 

_ "We're not worried about that sweetie," Snow says, "You like the Jones brothers?" _

 

_ Emma smiles. "I do. They're great and wonderful in their own way," she says.  _

 

_ "How do you feel about Liam?" _

 

_ Emma shrugs. "He's sweet, they both are. Killian is... I like him and I think he likes me too," _

 

_ Charming groans.  _

 

_ "I'm glad you're taken with them. They're nice and Liam, he's a good man." _

 

_ Emma glances at her father and then looks at her mom and frowns. Something happened. "What's going on?" she asks. _

 

_ "Emma, all I want is your happiness but you need guidance too, someone to help you mature. I think you and Liam make a good match for each other," Snow says. _

 

_ "Liam and I---engaged?" she cries, "But I'm only twelve and he's --- I don't even know how old he is but he's older than Killian," _

 

_ "Emma, Killian is not for you. Liam is better,"  _

 

_ "How do you know that?!" she cries, "I barely bonded with Liam and there is a large age gap between us," _

 

_ "Which is why he will return in ten years; by then, you'll be old enough to marry," Snow says.  _

 

_ "But this is so unfair!" Emma cries, "Don't I have any say in what happens in my life?" _

 

_ Snow sighs. "Emma! Enough," _

 

_ Emma glares at her mom, glances at her dad and runs out of the room, crying. Charming finds her later, and it breaks his heart to see his little girl so miserable. _

 

_ "You always hope as parents, whatever you do, benefits your child. Snow and I love you so much and only want what's best for you," Charming reasons. _

 

_ "What about letting me decide what's best for me?" _

 

_ Charming sighs. "Right now?"  _

 

_ Emma groans. "I know I'm still too young to decide but it's still not fair. You and mother, you married each other because you truly loved each other and you always taught me to look for my own true love. This is an arranged marriage, something that is not even my choice," she cries, "What if Liam comes back in ten years and there's no love there? What if he's not the one for me? What if I don't feel that way about him?" _

 

_ Charming sighs and holds Emma close. "I don't know if he is the one for you and he for you but I know love can happen in the most unlikely circumstances because it happened to your mother and me,"  he soothes her, "You have to believe love will find a way and happiness will follow," _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ Killian says nothing in front of Eric and Liam especially, but he knows something changed in those few moments he and Liam were separated.  Killian knows his brother and although he can be serious, this thick silence is laced with something else. Liam and Eric part ways and Killian follows his brother to his cabin, down below.  _

 

_ As soon as the door is closed behind them, Killian asks what’s happened.  _

 

_ “Brother, something's not right. You haven’t been yourself since we left the Princess,” he says.  _

 

_ Liam says nothing at first but it’s painfully obvious whatever happened weighs heavily on him.  _

 

_ “Liam, what’s wrong?”  _

 

_ Liam finally turns to his brother and sighs. “Sit down Killian,” he instructs, “Because what I’m about to tell you, it will change our lives... forever,”  _

 

_ Killian doesn’t argue and sits down on the opposite bunk, waiting for his brother to continue. “You know I don’t believe in destiny and fate and all that, but sometimes, things happen for a reason and it isn’t always clear why at first.  Our lives changed the moment Princess Emma ran off to the docks and sneaked aboard our ship,” _

 

_ “I know that and I don’t regret meeting her at all. She’s so lovely and wonderful,” Killian says wistfully.  _

 

_ “She is a lovely girl and one day soon, she will become a part of our small family,” Liam says.  _

 

_ His admission takes Killian aback a moment and then a big grin appears on his face and his blue eyes light up.  “Wait, are you saying --? Am I betrothed to the Princess?” he asks excitedly.  _

 

_ Liam frowns, nervously scratching his neck and averting his eyes from his brother.  “No, you’re not. I am,” he admits, “Princess Emma and I are engaged. I am to come back in ten years after I’ve made Captain and marry her,”  _

 

_ Killian looks at him oddly and he laughs.  “You’re joking?” he teases.  _

 

_ “I’m not,” Liam assures him, “I will marry the Princess one day and we will be husband and wife,”  _

 

_ Killian doesn’t know what to say, but he feels betrayed and angrier than he thought he could be.  Surely, even Emma realized the connection between them was something special and might develop into something bigger later; he was sure maybe even her parent’s saw that but they didn’t, obviously.   _

 

_ “Killian?”  _

 

_ Instead, he holds in his anger and looks his brother in the eye and manages a smile. “Congratulations Liam,” he says, “I’m sure you and Emma will be happy together one day,”  _

 

_ Killian even comes over and hugs him, then promptly leaves the cabin. As soon as he’s away from his brother’s view, Killian removes the flower Emma gave him and cries, letting himself feel the loss of what could have been with her.  _

 

_ Maybe he more than liked her, maybe he fell in love with her the moment he saw her but his feelings are irrelevant now because they have no future together. Emma’s future is tied to Liam’s now and there’s nothing he can do to break that.  _

 

_ But deep down, Killian knows in his heart he will always love his princess Emma  _

 

_ TBC _

  
  



	25. Emma's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now Princess, do you take Captain Liam Edward Jones, to be your husband?"

A week ago, Emma wasn’t sure if she could go through with marrying Liam; especially after she and Killian kissed and they both discovered their feelings.  But Emma fought long and hard with what she wanted. She loves Killian and the last thing she wants is to disappoint and hurt her mother, who worked so hard to make today possible. 

 

And she doesn’t want to hurt Liam too. 

 

He’s so nice and understanding, like his brother. 

 

But Killian’s in her past now and Liam is her future. And she can have a good future if she lets herself. 

 

She also made her peace letting go of Killian last night at her engagement ball; they both did.  Now, it’s time for her to move forward. Knowing they both ended things in a good place makes it easier to take this new step with Liam. There are no regrets (as far as she’s aware) between her and Killian. 

 

But she’ll deeply regret hurting Liam if she chooses Killian. 

 

Emma’s maids help her into her gown and the seamstress who helped her a week ago is there to make sure the dress still fits her. They help her with her hair and makeup and make sure she that she gets to the chapel to meet her father. 

 

She finds Charming in the hallway, wearing a white regal suit and red sash. He turns, looks at her and Emma smiles at him timidly.  Her dress is amazing, long sleeves and train and her hair are decorated with white pearls and blue glitter. 

 

“Daddy?” she asks. 

 

“You’re stunning sweetheart,” he says, comes over and kisses her cheek. “Are you ready?” 

 

Emma’s not sure how to answer.  She’ll never be ready for this moment but she is ready to move forward.  “I am,” she says, slipping her arm through his and they take their places at the door of the chapel. The footman opens the doors, Emma inhales a shallow breath as everyone stands and turns towards her.  

 

Her green eyes meet Killian’s blue and for a moment, she feels sad she’s not marrying him but lets it go. She already made peace with what she must do. 

 

Emma holds her head high and she and her father walk down the aisle.  Once she’s beside Liam, Charming kisses her cheek and Emma hug him a little longer before turning to face Liam.  

 

Liam looks at her finally and he smiles adoringly at her.  “You’re beautiful love,” he whispers. 

 

Emma blushes. 

 

The priest smiles at Emma thoughtfully. “Are you ready Princess?” he asks.

 

“Yes,” she says and laughs, “Sorry, that was premature wasn’t it?” 

 

“You’re forgiven for that my child,” he says, “Your Majesties, honored guests, welcome to the union of our beloved Princess Emma Evelyn Ruth…”

 

Liam looks at her curiously and Emma giggles. Yes, she has two middle names. 

 

“And Captain William Edward Jones,” the priest continues, “Marriage is a sacred vow and promise between two partners; it’s also a big step between two people who are truly committed and truly love each other.  Because there is nothing more important than love and acceptance of the other person,” 

 

“Captain, your vows,” 

 

Liam takes Emma’s hands and smiles lovingly at her. He’s about to speak and then Emma stops him. “I think ladies should go first,” she says and Liam looks at the priest. 

 

“I can’t overrule you, your highness,” he admits. 

 

“This day has been a long time coming, a decade actually and last night, I remembered for the first time the day we met.  I remember how you saved me from that crow’s nest, how sweet and kind you were,” Emma recalls, “And I also remembered something my mother said years ago after you left. She said sometimes love happens in the most unexpected places and she’s right. It’s taken me a long time to get to this place but I finally feel enough confidence to say it,”

 

Liam stares blankly at her and Killian doesn’t take his eyes off Emma either.  

 

“I love you,” she says, “And I’m sorry I didn’t say that earlier but I was scared, scared that maybe you didn’t love me too, scared of everything even this moment here.  But I’ve felt finally let go of that fear and I’m ready to begin my life with you,” 

 

Liam and Killian exhale, both relieved for once.  

 

“It’s your turn now,” Emma adds. 

 

“Aye,” Liam breaths, “You weren’t the only one to remember that day we met years ago.  I remembered it too and I remember how wonderful it was to meet this spunky princess who craved adventure and was drawn to the sea like somehow a part of her always belonged there.  That’s what we are Emma, soulmates, one-half of the other and now with the exchanging of vows, we will become one. I love you sweetheart and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you,” 

 

Emma glances at Killian for a moment then looks at Liam and smiles. 

 

"Now Princess, do you take Captain Liam Edward Jones, to be your husband?"

 

Emma looks at Killian and then to Liam. "I do," she says. That's one-half of the hard part done. 

 

"And you Captain?"

 

"Aye," he says. 

 

That was so easy. Just answer two questions and it seals your fate. 

 

The priest smiles at them both.  "Now, your majesties, honored guests, please welcome Princess Emma Evelyn Ruth and her Prince Consort and husband, William Edward Jones,"

 

Liam looks curiously at Emma and smiles. "You have two middle names," he observes.

 

"And you're a Prince now," she counters, "Welcome to the royal life, Liam,"

 

~~

 

The wedding reception is in full swing as she and Liam finally make their appearance, holding hands.  The same ballroom where they celebrated their engagement last night is once again packed with guests. Emma looks over the balcony, spots her parents and then tries to find Killian but she doesn’t see him.  

 

Liam squeezes her hand and they walk down the grand staircase to the dance floor, greeting guests.  Snow and Charming hug Emma warmly, all smiles and so proud of her. Liam lingers a few guests behind her and then Emma comes upon Killian, smiling proudly at her. 

 

She doesn’t know how to greet him and then Killian kisses her cheek lightly, making her stomach feel butterflies. “Congratulations your highness,” he says, “I’m sure you and Liam will have a happy life together,” 

 

“Thank you, Killian,” she says, “And I guess this means you’re Captain of  _ The Jewel  _ now. So congratulation to you too,” 

 

“Thank you, your highness,”

 

“We’re family now. You don’t have to be so formal,” she reminds him, “You can call me Emma,”

 

“Emma, welcome to our family,” he says and kisses her cheek a second time. 

 

“Thank you, Killian,” she says and continues down to the line of well-wishers. 

 

~

 

Emma's mother knows how to throw a party and what their overstaffed food kitchen should make too. There's dish after dish of food constantly being served to the guests; not to mention, the red wine to commemorate the occasion. 

 

But it can't be all eating and drinking. After Emma finishes eating, Liam asks her for the first dance. Emma can't refuse him and he guides her to the dance floor and they waltz. 

 

Everyone makes a circle around the couple, watching them have their first dance together. Snow and Charming happily watch them and Killian watches too, mostly observing Emma's happy smiles and her and Liam's quiet conversation with her. 

 

Emma's happy and Liam's happy; how can Killian interfere with that? Then, he remembers the vow he made to himself recently that he wouldn't attend the reception because it would be too painful for him.

 

But Killian finally feels like he's ready to move on himself. 

 

He'll always love Emma and she'll always occupy a part of his heart but she's not his and never was. Their love was always one that could never be. Fate decided that years ago.

 

~~

 

"So, you have two middle names," Liam says, "What's the story there?"

 

Emma laughs. "I guess for newbie royals, it's unusual. My grandmother on my father's side, her name was Ruth and my grandmother on my mother's side, her name was Eva,"

 

Liam cocks his head to the side. "Evelyn is not Eva," he says.

 

"Ssh, my mother might hear you," she laughs, "She knows that, but she liked Evelyn better,"

 

Liam holds onto her back, dips her suddenly and kisses her. "I like that you have two middle names," he says, "I love finding out new stuff about you Emma,"

 

"Thank you," she manages.

 

Liam kisses her again. "How much longer do we have to stay here at the reception?" 

 

Emma blushes scarlet red and doesn't know how to answer. She knows what he's implying but Emma hoped to delay getting to that part for as long as possible. 

 

"Well, I think my mother ordered another course and it would be rude to leave before then," she reasons. 

 

"As you wish Emma," he says. 

 

~~

 

There are more food and more dancing. The palace chefs are amazing in their culinary skills and she loves dancing. Liam doesn't mind dancing with her, just getting the chance to hold her close so intimately. 

 

And then her parents, namely her father interrupts and asks Emma for a dance. Liam excuses himself and father and daughter waltz together. 

 

"I'm proud of you Emma," Charming starts, "Your mother and I are proud of what you said during the ceremony; admitting on the spot that you love Liam,"

 

Emma blushes. "I care for him," she says. 

 

"I'm glad. I wouldn't be able to part with you Emma if you weren't happy because that's all I've ever wanted for you,"

 

She smiles at him thoughtfully. "Thank you, daddy," 

 

"I think you and Liam can have a good life together, a happy one. He truly loves and adores you Emma and you love him too," he continues, "I'm happy for you both,"

 

Emma hugs her father and Charming kisses her cheek and leaves her as Liam cuts in again. "Had a lovely chat with your father?" he asks.

 

"I did," she says.

 

Emma wraps her arms around Liam's neck and rests her head on his chest. She couldn't be at peace without reassurance from the people she loves and now, Emma knows she truly is and there's nothing holding her back anymore. 

 

"If you're tired of dancing, we can go," she whispers.

 

"Perhaps in a little," Liam whispers, "I rather fancy you being like this,"

 

"Like what?" she counters.

 

"Carefree and at ease," 

 

Emma looks at him seriously. "All the more reason to go now and start our honeymoon," she reasons, "It's late enough already,"

 

"As you wish," he says, kisses her and leads her away. 

 

TBC

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is the honeymoon chapter for Emma and Liam. If you don't want to read it, you can skip it. I'm going to post the chapter because it's a part of the story but for those who don't wish to read, you can skip if you like. 
> 
> I'm putting this notice here, so people are aware it's coming.


	26. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's okay lass, I've got you," he assures her.
> 
>  
> 
> She pulls her head away from his neck and she looks at him, blushing. "You're into these old traditions," she teases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back from hiatus and much-needed break. I think I needed to distance myself a bit from this story. Loved writing it, and now, I just want to wrap it all up and it is coming to an end soon. 
> 
> With this update, you'll be getting two chapter updates. 
> 
> So this is it, the honeymoon chapter for Liam and Emma. If you’re a Captain Swan ‘shipper and wish to skip, go ahead. I won't be offended. Unless you make a rude comment, then I'll be offended. 
> 
> For everyone else, my purpose with this chapter, I just wanted to write something light-hearted, sweet and super sexy at the same time -- and give Liam and Emma some happiness before everything inevitably falls apart, and it will.

Liam hopes he and Emma return to the  _ Jewel _ but instead, she drags him to her room.  They can go to the  _ Jewel _ tomorrow and then sail wherever they like. Tonight, Emma prefers to be in familiar territory.  

 

Emma's about to enter the room but Liam picks her up suddenly, her arms drape around his neck as he carries her over the threshold. Emma buries her head in the crook of his neck, feeling uneasy about being off the ground.

 

"It's okay lass, I've got you," he assures her.

 

She pulls her head away from his neck and she looks at him, blushing. "You're into these old traditions," she teases.

 

Liam smiles and carries her over to the bed and lays her down gently. "I told you, I've got you, sweetheart," he says and kisses her. 

 

Emma examines her wedding gown and then Liam's uniform. Liam just grins at her, mostly at the blue glitter in her hair. "What the bloody hell is this supposed to be?" he asks.

 

"What?"

 

"The glitter," he says.

 

Emma giggles. "I think it's supposed to be fairy dust. Not real fairy dust of course, because that would be weird. I think it was my mom's idea. She did some over the top planning for our wedding," she reasons.

 

Liam plays with a loose blond curl. "I noticed. But as extravagant the whole thing was, it all came down five minutes we stood up there exchanging vows," he says, "Your vows Emma, they were unexpected,"

 

"We were supposed to,"

 

"I know...those words... I didn't expect to hear them, right there," he breathes, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say them,"

 

Emma gulps. "I know I've been hesitant in the past to say them but I'm not anymore, I promise,"

 

"I'm happy to hear you say that Emma," he says and kisses her. 

 

Emma kisses him back, bracing her hands around his face. Then she remembers why she wanted to come back here and pulls away.

 

"What is it?" he asks breathlessly.

 

"Wait here," she says and stands from the bed, disappearing into her large walk-in closet. 

 

Emma tries to remove her wedding dress but quickly finds, this is why she needs maids to help her undress and she reluctantly calls in Liam for help. He happily obliges, coming inside the walk-in closet and Emma turns around. 

 

"Could you help me loosening it up?" 

 

"Anything for you, my love," he says and finds the clasps, loosening the dress. But as soon as he sees Emma's beautiful pale skin, he can't help himself and kisses her shoulder blades.

 

Emma melts into his touch, moaning happily and then she remembers, there's something she needs to find and she reluctantly backs away from his kisses. She turns around, holding her right hand over the upper part of the dress to keep it in place for now and smiles at him. "Thank you," she says, "Now, I need to change,"

 

"Of course," he says, "I'll be waiting for you outside,"

 

~~

 

Liam honestly has no idea what to expect from Emma when she finally emerges from her walk-in closet. 

 

He knows Emma has a pretty extensive wardrobe, a dress for any occasion as any princess would. But seeing her, dressed in a long white, light nightgown, her long blond hair covering her shoulders and just genuinely happy takes his breath away.

 

She walks over to the bed and settles beside him. 

 

"You're stunning Emma," he says.

 

"Now, you understand why I wanted our first time to be here. Seriously, my wardrobe is a godsend,"

 

He smiles. "It is indeed," he agrees and kisses her. 

 

Emma kisses him back, pulling him on top of her and oh god, he's heavy and she can already feel his erection through her thin nightgown. 

 

"Emma," he says between kisses, "I want tonight to be about you. So tell me, what do you want? How do you want me to pleasure you? What would make you happy?"

 

"That's a lot of questions to consider," she says.

 

Liam smirks at her. "Okay, I'll make it easier for you. What do you want now?" 

 

Emma doesn't know for a moment and then she kisses him longingly. "I want to see you, all of you," she whispers. 

 

Liam smiles at her. "As you wish," he says, stands from the bed and starts stripping his clothes.

 

Emma lays in her bed, watching him carefully peel away clothing piece by piece. She quickly finds he's muscular, tanned skin and decently endowed. 

 

"Are you pleased, darling?" he asks.

 

Emma smirks and cocks her side to one side and looks into his eyes.  "Come here," she purrs. 

 

Liam comes to the bed and lies beside her, waiting for further instruction. 

 

"Touch me," she says. 

 

Liam looks around her body, every graceful curve and then gently touches her, running his hand first along her thigh. Her skin is so smooth and cool and then he runs his hand upwards between her thighs to her sweet spot. 

 

Emma's breath becomes shallow, feeling his fingers there and Liam quickly finds, she's already aroused. He can feel how wet she is beneath the thin gown. 

 

"Liam, I need you," she moans. 

 

Liam lets fingers linger a little bit, fondling her and then pulls away, coming into her slowly. Emma feels him stretch her to limit, filling her up as much as possible but a little bit at a time. 

 

Emma closes her eyes, feeling her body sink even deeper into the mattress. He feels so good inside her, better than she thought and he's gentle with her, always looking at her face to know when enough is enough. 

 

He can feel Emma adjusting to him and he does the same. Then, he feels her hands come up and brace his back. He doesn't have to be told what to do next and slowly, he starts moving inside her. 

 

Emma's breathing becomes haggard and her core, slick and warm. Her arousal is at its peak already but Liam doesn't want her to cum right away, wanting this moment to last for as long as possible. 

 

He pulls out gently and fingers her a little bit, feeling those wet juices coat his fingers and comes into her again. Emma's body starts to tense up and Liam steadies her thighs, trying to slow his pace to ease her into the orgasm. Emma's already bleeding wet and she tries to gyrate her thighs, to ease the growing tension. 

 

There must be a pool already of Emma's wet cum, coating her inner thighs. Liam closes his eyes, kissing her fiercely as he starts to feel Emma's body stiffen beneath him. 

 

Liam pulls back, watching the orgasm ripple through Emma's body and then literally, sink into the bed, smiling. He didn't cum himself but again, the first time wasn't about him. It was about Emma. 

 

"That was..." Liam starts.

 

"Hopefully not a one-time thing," she finishes. 

 

Liam smirks and kisses her. "No, it never will be darling," he promises, "I love you, Emma,"

 

Emma smiles. "I think I might be ready for another round in a few," she teases, "I'm not tired yet,"

 

"You want me to wear you down?"

 

"I just want you," 

 

~~

 

As much as Emma wants Liam to make love to her again, her body has other plans. But once she has sufficient sleep, a few hours, then she's ready to please her husband. 

 

She turns over to find Liam asleep and can't help but smile, looking at him. Emma had her doubts before about their relationship but not anymore. She kisses his lips and then reigns kisses on his neck and chest, hoping to rouse him from sleep. 

 

Eventually, it does the job and he wakes, looking at her. Emma smirks at him.

 

"Hi," she says.

 

"Hello there beautiful," he says and she kisses him. 

 

"It's your turn now," Emma continues, "My turn to make you happy,"

 

Liam smiles at her thoughtfully. "You already make me happy Emma," he reasons.

 

"You know what I mean," she teases, "So tell me, what do you want? What can I do to make you happy right now?"

 

"I want to see my wife, all of you," he says seriously. 

 

"As you wish," Emma breaths, stand from the bed and loosens her gown, letting it fall slowly to the floor. 

 

She's never felt so naked before, so exposed. He's seen her naked before when she was bathing but they weren't married yet.

 

"Do I please you, Liam?" 

 

Liam stands up and comes over to her, gently caressing her face and smiles at her lovingly. "You're beautiful Emma," he whispers, "Gods, you're so gorgeous and perfect, just the way you are,"

 

"I only want you to be happy," she says again.

 

"I am happy," he assures her, "Being here with you makes me happy. But Emma, my happiness isn't the only thing that's important. So is yours,"

 

Emma blushes. "You know you make me happy," she continues, touching his chest, "But seriously, now it's your turn Captain,"

 

Liam kisses her and then picks her up suddenly and carries her to the bed. He lays Emma on her back but she sits up quickly and switches positions, letting him lay back while she crawls on top of him. 

 

"Emma," Liam starts.

 

"Ssh, I told you. Now, it's my turn to please you, Liam. So with that in mind, what do you want?" 

 

Liam sighs, looking at her. "You're so carefree and sexy, I want to ravish you so badly right now," he teases.

 

Emma raises an eyebrow. "I could do that to you," she reasons. 

 

She slowly eases herself into him, feeling her slick core wrap around his length. There's a big ecstatic sigh from both of them upon contact. 

 

Then Emma starts moving her hips, gyrating friction between them and she can feel a growing warmth rise in her belly and in Liam's too. Liam closes his eyes and lets his hands wander over her body, eventually resting on her arse. 

 

Emma starts to feel Liam's arousal peak and she quickens her movements, pushing herself and Liam further over the edge. Just as Liam orgasms, Emma cums too and she cries out in ecstasy. 

 

Sated, she rolls off him to his side and Liam turns to her. "That was..." he starts, "bloody amazing,"

 

Emma blushes and giggles. 

 

He looks at her sweaty body and smirks. "Are you still aroused my love?" he asks.

 

"Maybe a little," she admits, "Why?"

 

Liam smirks at her devilishly and his blue eyes sparkle, kissing her once again and then comes into her again.  Emma inhales sharply; soon, she can't contain herself, writhing under his touch and just feeling the most amazing ecstasy. 

 

The Jones' brothers know how to please a woman. 

 

He helps along with her orgasm, mixing her arousal with his own and it builds to a satisfying climax, mainly for Emma. 

 

When she finally comes down from her high, she looks at him wearily and Liam can't help but grin. "Seriously," she breathes.

 

"You realize I've been grooming myself for ten years on how to best please you," he reminds her.

 

"I'm not sure I want to know what that means," she laughs.

 

"Your mother wrote me a lot of letters,"

 

"Eww, gross," she cries and playfully slaps his shoulder. 

 

Liam takes her hands, Emma tumbles over on top of him, giggling. They're laughing together, Emma blushing scarlet red and Liam smiling after her.

 

"I love seeing you like this," he says seriously, "You've been so stressed out this past week about our wedding,"

 

"I know," she recalls. It wasn't just the wedding, though. "I've had a lot of stuff on my mind,"

 

"Perhaps you can tell me sometime," he suggests.

 

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully. "Perhaps," she muses, "But not tonight,"

 

"Fair enough," he agrees. 

 

Emma settles down, rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes. "I hope love follows us wherever we go," she says.

 

Liam kisses her hair. "I'll make it so for you, my darling Emma," he breathes.

 

TBC

  
  



	27. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're so wonderful," she says again, "It's so unfair to keep you in the dark any longer,"
> 
> He frowns, looking at her seriously. "What are you talking about?"

Liam wakes up hours before Emma does and lays in bed beside her, watching her sleep. She really isn't a morning person, but he doesn't mind that. He likes watching her be so peaceful.

He doesn't know what made her fidgety for most of the week leading up to their wedding but whatever it was, it's gone now and he's glad. Liam's just so happy that they're together finally and he can start his life with her.

His main priority for the past ten years led him to this moment, becoming Emma's husband and now, they're so many other things to consider. Children for example. It's possible they could have conceived an heir last night but all Liam wants is Emma.

He wants her all for himself for as long as possible and then one day when they're both ready maybe talk of children. Liam knows he wouldn't mind being a father to a wee boy or a little girl as long as they're as beautiful as their mother.

Speaking of, Emma stirs slightly and turns over, hugging his waist. Liam smiles and gently picks up her wrist and kisses it, then leans down and kisses her neck.

"Good morning sweetheart," he whispers into her hair.

Emma moans, hiding her face in the pillow. "It's too early to be morning," she cries.

Liam laughs. "It is, unfortunately," he says and kisses the nape of her neck, "I trust you slept well,"

Emma giggles and looks at him wearily, finally opening her eyes. "The best," she says.

"You know what today is?"

She looks at him oddly. "No,"

"Today is our first day as husband and wife," he reasons, "Speaking of, is there a specific period for how long our honeymoon can last?"

Emma shrugs. "I didn't ask my parents that,"

Liam kisses her again. "Good because I have plans for you, my love," he purrs, "How quickly can gather your things together after eating breakfast?"

"I can ask my maids to help me pack. Why? Where are we going?"

He smiles and kisses her deeply. "We will explore the realms together, go anywhere we like for as long as your parents will allow. There's so much I want to show you, Emma," he says excitedly.

"Anywhere we like?"

"Anywhere. As long as we're together, that's all that matters," he breathes, "I want to share everything with you, Emma,"

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully. "You're so wonderful and perfect," she sighs.

"You are too, my beautiful and enchanting wife," he says and kisses her once more. "So, what can I get you for breakfast?"

"Chocolate cake doesn't sound bad if there's still leftover from yesterday," she says, "and maybe some cocoa,"

Liam grins. "I'm not sure the chocolate cake is an actual breakfast food," he teases.

Emma looks at him seriously. "Are you making fun of my food choices?" she counters.

"I'm not, I swear but if you want something sweet, I can give that to you," he says huskily, kissing her neck.

Emma blushes. "I think I need real food first and chocolate cake is real food," she says.

Liam just grins. "Whatever you say, my love," he teases and gets up, finding his clothes and dresses.

Emma sighs, watching him dress and thinks about how lucky she is to have him. She was so scared before to love him because he wasn't her choice but that doesn't matter now. Liam loves her so much and Emma knows in her heart, she can grow to truly love him too.

He's a good and honorable man with a big heart.

"I love you," she says again.

Liam turns and looks at her, smiling softly, "I love you too Emma," he breathes, "I'll get your chocolate cake and hot chocolate,"

Emma sits up and crawls over, kissing him. "I don't want you to think everything you do doesn't mean something because it does. All of it matters,"

"Okay," he reasons, looking at her oddly, "I'll look for extra frosting too if you like,"

"Liam," she starts and then smiles, shaking her head, "Frosting sounds good. Add that to my order,"

Liam kisses her again, then fixes his shirt and pants and quietly leaves.

~~

Liam seriously cannot stop grinning as he walks towards the main dining hall, to see what kind of food he can find for his lovely bride. He’s so genuinely happy and cannot wait to have some alone time with Emma. He gets to the dining hall and finds chocolate cake and frosting, and yes, even hot chocolate.

“Liam,” he hears and Snow’s there surprised to see him. He hugs her good morning as he readies plates.

“I thought you and Emma left last night for your honeymoon,” Snow says.

Liam shrugs. “We spent the night here but after breakfast, I’m taking Emma on a long honeymoon at sea. There’s so much I want to show her, explore the different realms, places I think would fascinate her,”

“That sounds lovely,” Snow says, “Take as much time as you both need. Enjoy your time together,”

“Thank you, your majesty,” he says.

“Snow,” she corrects him, “We’re all family now,”

Liam blushes and Snow looks down at the plates in front of him, noting the chocolate cake. “Oh Emma, still thinking that chocolate cake is breakfast food,” she sighs and fixes him a plate of real breakfast food and gives it to him. “Congratulations again and I hope you both have a happy trip together,”

“Thank you again, Snow,” he manages and leaves, then turns back to her. “Have you seen my brother this morning? I’d like to say goodbye to him before we leave,”

Snow shrugs. “I haven’t seen him. I think I heard the maids saying he left early to go into town,” she says.

Liam frowns. “Hopefully, he returns before we have to leave,” he says.

~~

By the time Liam comes back to Emma’s room, she’s dressed in the same nightgown from last night, her blond hair not even a little mess and flowing freely around her shoulders. He sets the food down on the circular table in the center of the room and he comes over, wrapping his arms around her waist and kisses her neck.

“You have my chocolate cake and hot chocolate?” she asks.

“I have that and more,” he teases, kissing her neck and shoulders.

Emma melts into his touch, glancing at what food he brought her and notices an extra tray of actual breakfast food and she knows, he bumped into her mother. She turns around and kisses him before walking over to inspect the food.

“I saw your mother this morning,” he admits.

“I think I figured that,” she notes, eyeing the actual breakfast food.

They sit down together and enjoy the spread.

Then after eating, Emma calls for her maids and she makes a pile of clothes she wants to bring with her for their trip.

Liam sits back, watching what starts as a tiny pile of dresses multiply in size in two minutes into a mountain of dresses, gowns, not to mention shoes. Finally, he stands and looks through the pile himself as her maids finally arrive and bring out carrying sacks.

“First darling,” Liam starts, “You need to pack practical for this trip,”

She glances at the pile of clothes on her bed and then to him. “What’s wrong with what I want to bring?” she counters.

“I think after a day at sea, you will want to wear something comfortable and I doubt wearing corsets every day for many months will make you comfortable. A few dresses are fine, but I think you need something with more flexibility,” he explains.

Emma looks again at her dresses and picks up half the pile and puts them in her closet. Then she comes out with her riding outfits instead, which are mostly pants suits. The maids help her sort through the clothes and shoes and by the time, they're done, Emma has two packed pieces of luggage.

“I still don’t understand after that, you still end up with two cases,” he reasons.

Emma shrugs. “Shoes are important. They must be protected,” she says seriously.

Liam laughs. Emma dismisses her maids and fixes herself up. Liam stops her and pulls her over to the bed. They both fall onto it with a loud ‘umph’, Liam right on top of her as he kisses her deeply.

“I thought we were leaving,”

“We will in a little bit,” he promises, kissing her earlobe, “But first, I have an insatiable hunger, a burning desire to be with you. I want you, Emma,"

Emma looks at him thoughtfully. "You're so wonderful," she cries, "You have such a big heart, filled with so much love for me,"

"Because I truly love you, Emma," he reminds her.

"I know," she says, "I love you too,"

Liam senses something is wrong, and he gently touches her cheek. "Emma, what is it?"

"You're so wonderful," she says again, "It's so unfair to keep you in the dark any longer,"

He frowns, looking at her seriously. "What are you talking about?"

She sits up and takes his hand, "When I said in our vows I remembered for the first time the day we met, I also remembered how hurt and disappointed I was about our betrothal. I knew I had to marry one day, but I always wanted it to be for love,"

"Are you saying you don't love me?"

"I do now," she swears, "But I didn't always. And when you came back into my life, seeing you again, it scared me. I barely knew you and I didn't know if I could love you or if you loved me. I mostly panicked,"

"Panic from you? This I'm familiar with Emma. You don't have to tell me. I knew you were scared," he reminds her.

"And then I gradually fell in love..."

Liam smiles at her hopefully.

"But not with you, in the beginning," she finishes.

He frowns, blinks a few times and looks at her seriously. "If you didn't fall in love with me when we reunited, who did you fall in love with?" he questions.

Emma tears up because it truly hurts her to say this but she needs to say it. Liam deserves the truth. "Killian," she says "We fell in love but it's over now, I swear. We both made peace we could never have that happy ending together,"

"You have feelings for each other,"

"We did," Emma continues, "But we resisted them at first, he did strongly because he loves you and it killed him to feel this way for me,"

Liam takes his hand back, stands and paces about the room. "All this time, I thought you were only stressed about the wedding... you were miserable because you couldn't be with him,"

"I..." Emma starts, "Liam, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you earlier, but I wanted to protect you. We both did,"

"So you kept on lying instead?! How is the better option? Emma, my feelings for you are true; they were always,"

"I'm not making excuses for my actions because I know I shouldn't. But please trust I truly love you too and wanted to start this relationship the right way. By telling you the truth because it's what you deserve,"

"Now you are being honest but you weren't a week ago," he snaps, "If you had any misgivings about our betrothal, you should have told me know right away,"

Emma comes over to him and tries to hug him but Liam doesn't even look at her. "I know I made a mess of things and I can never truly make up for it but I am sincerely sorry for hurting you," she cries.

Liam runs a hand through his hair and remembers what Snow said to him earlier. Killian left early to go into town.

"I need to find my brother," he realizes.

"Liam, I'm sorry. We both are," she cries.

"I'm not sure if I truly believe at the moment," he seethes, "I meant every word of my vows to you, Emma. All of it came from my heart because you're all I've thought of for the past ten years. I was loyal to you because I respected you,"

Emma doesn't know what to say. She knows she can't justify her actions, or even Killian's. "I was honest in my vows about how I feel for you. I love you," she admits.

"And you still hurt me!" he cries, "And not just with anyone but my brother. The only other person in this world I love more dearly than you and I even asked him to be my best man... was it all an act then? Was anything we shared even real? Did you think of him when we made love last night? Were you imaging it was him instead?"

"No," she cries, "Last night was real. What we shared was real, and it was beautiful,"

"Was beautiful," he agrees, "Now I'm not even sure I can trust that. I would have given you everything Emma, but you threw it all away, deciding my little brother was a better match for you without even truly giving me a chance,"

"I'm sorry," she cries.

Liam glances at his ring and then back at Emma. "I'm not sure I can get over this," he admits, then storms out.

As soon as he's gone, Emma's a miserable wreck.

~~

Liam needs to find his brother, and he needs answers from him. He needs to know how Killian could seduce Emma away from him and purposely hurt him like this because as far as Liam knows, nothing about this makes sense to him. Killian has been nothing but supportive of his union with Emma for years, always the one to give him pep talks when Liam doubted himself. Killian was the one who kept him on the course and now, he’s also his ruin.

And this betrayal burns him more than Emma’s admission. He might forgive her with time but forgiveness will be even harder for Killian. He’s not just his brother but his best mate. When their father abandoned him years ago and Liam found out about it, he dropped what he was doing and came back for his brother.

Liam finally arrives on horseback to the neighboring village. He dismounts his horse, ties it up and notices a similar looking one beside him. He walks into the tavern and looks around for his little brother. In doing so, he spots a woman in the corner who looks vaguely like Emma and he comes over to her. As soon as she sees him, the woman tries to make a run for it but he stops her.

“Do you know where he is?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” she lies.

Liam smirks. “I think you know. His name is Killian Jones,” he says, “And I believe he’s a patron of yours,”

The woman sighs. “I don’t know why you would think …”

“Because you look like my wife,” Liam says sharply, “Please ma’am, I need to know where he is. If you know you have to tell me. I need to see him,”

Serinda glances around the tavern and then back to Liam. “He’s upstairs,” she says, “Second door on the right,”

“Thank you,” he says and starts upstairs but she calls back to him.

“If you’re here because you know the truth now, just so you know I’m sorry,” Serinda admits, “This is a horrible mess, as love often is but I can’t imagine a worse betrayal than one coming from two people you love the most,”

~~

Liam finds Killian’s room as Serinda said, second door on the right. He doesn’t bother knocking, stalking into the room and finds his brother, sleeping. Killian looks miserable, not to mention the mugs of ale on the table. Liam could wake him now and demand answers from him but he restrains himself, preferring instead to take collect his thoughts.

When his little brother wakes, he’ll deal with him then but he seriously needs a moment to himself. Liam closes his eyes, trying to piece together everything. He remembers arriving that first day and not noticing anything amiss then. Emma was still wary of their betrothal as to be expected but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Then he remembers the following day. Emma took Killian on a tour of the palace grounds, reacquainting him with his surroundings. Liam supposes something could have happened during that moment alone, a kiss perhaps, but then Killian did the smart thing and walked away. Only that one kiss changed something for Emma. Maybe she tried to pursue him but he wouldn't have any of that out of respect for him, but eventually, they gave into their feelings.

And for whatever brief time they were together, they lied to him about it. They kept him in the dark and there was that time during their private dinner in his quarters where Emma got plastered, the way she tried to dodge his kisses. Because she wasn’t in love with him. She was in love with his little brother.

All this time, Liam thought the reason Emma was on edge was from wedding preparations when in reality, it was for her love for his brother. His heart breaks, thinking about it, how he wasted his years, trying to become a man that Emma could be proud of loving, someone worthy of her hand. All his hard work was for nothing.

“Emma,” Killian cries in his sleep.

Liam raises an eyebrow, his hand balls into a tight fist and his blood boils, thinking even in his brother’s dreams, Killian still thinks of her. Killian wakes groggily, running his hand over his face, feeling his swollen eyes. Liam stands and walks over to the bed, his large frame blocking the light. Killian stares at his brother disbelievingly and before he can ask, Liam punches him hard, square in the jaw.

When Killian regains consciousness later and finds his brother, sitting at the table, Killian realizes Liam knows. Emma told him. He hoped that she wouldn’t, but it’s too late now.

“I’ve been sitting here trying to figure out when exactly you seduced my fiancee (now wife) away from me. But most of all, I’m trying to understand how my little brother, who always encouraged me to keep on my path, could go so astray and take her from me?” Liam questions, “You were always the one who gave me pep talks that everything I was doing, it was all for Emma and it's good form to give everything you have to the woman you love. And then I find out you took her from me before I even won her heart,”

“We didn’t want to hurt you, Liam,” Killian assures him.

He stands quickly. “You didn’t want to hurt me but that’s exactly what ended up happening anyway!” he cries, “You both humiliated me. I love her Killian, despite how she hurt me and her role in all this, I still love her. I might forgive her, but you? -- That’s a different story. When family hurts you the way you did, those bonds are harder to repair,”

Killian sighs. “I know I hurt you and I won’t make excuses for how I feel about Emma, but Liam, I didn’t just fall in love with Emma a week ago. I loved her since we were children; since the moment she snuck aboard The Jewel of the Realm and I came upon her. But as soon as you told me she was engaged to you, everything I had been feeling for her, I repressed it for you. Because you’re my brother and I wanted you to be happy,”

“So, you’re saying that this is payback? Because I stole Emma from you, when the time came to see her again, you stole her back?” Liam counters.

“No. It didn’t happen that way,”

“Then how did it happen? Because there had to have been more than kissing involved for something to change between you two. Killian?”

Killian says nothing.

“Answer me, Killian! Tell me the bloody truth!” Liam screams.

“We made love, but it only happened once,” he admits, “It was over after that,”

“When?”

Killian hesitates. “The night before the engagement ball,” he says, “But by then, it was over. We both made our peace we could never be each other’s happy ending. We let go of each other out of love for you,”

Liam still doesn’t know what to say or how to feel.

Killian stands from the bed and comes over to his brother, lightly touching his shoulder. “Liam,” he starts, “I love Emma and a part of me always will but I love you more. You can move past this and have a good life with her now,”

“A life based on lies?” he counters, “How can I be sure moving forward that this is something she truly wants? How can I be sure she truly wants me when I make love to her?”

“Emma told you the truth because she truly loves you,” Killian reminds him, “She cares about you, Liam,”

“And she loves you too,” he adds, “Which means even if I take her back, she’ll never be completely mine. Her heart will always belong to you and I can’t accept that... There’s only one way to settle this,”

Killian looks at him cautiously. “What are you talking about Liam?”

“A duel,” he reasons, “Today at noon,”

“Liam, this isn’t necessary…”

Liam glares at him. “I believe it is, brother. You always tell me to fight for what you believe in and that’s exactly what I want, to fight for love because true love is worth that,” he declares, “Get yourself cleaned up and then meet me on The Jewel at noon and we’ll settle this,”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, we have a proper sword duel coming up, which honestly, has been a favorite of mine to write just because I've never written a duel in fanfiction before. Like, I did so much youtube research for this.


	28. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing here?” he asks bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to clockodile for her helping with this particular chapter. She is the go-to person for help in writing sword fights in fics. Her Tumblr posts are awesome. It’s easy to visualize a fight but even harder to write one, and get it right.

After Liam leaves, Killian returns to the palace and finds Snow and Charming comforting Emma in her room. He doesn't want to disturb them but Emma needs to know what's coming. 

 

Liam's stubborn and his ego's been wounded but if this duel is what he thinks it is, there's a strong possibility he might die and if there's one person who can put a stop to it, it's Emma. 

 

"Emma," 

 

The Charmings turn and glance at him. Snow is peeved and Prince David looks like he's ready to hit him. 

 

"We need to talk," Killian says, "Liam came to see me,"

 

"I couldn't keep lying to him,"

 

Killian holds up his hand. "That doesn't matter anymore.  Liam's challenged me to a duel at noon today on board _ The Jewel _ ," he says.

 

"A duel... over me? This is insane!"

 

"I can't talk him out of it but maybe you can,"

 

Emma sighs. "I doubt much he'll listen to anything I say to him. You didn't just hurt him, Killian. I did too," 

 

Snow stands and goes to Killian. "Perhaps I can talk with him," she offers.

 

"I'm not sure how that will help your majesty,"

 

"All this started with me," Snow says, "I decided years ago that Liam was a better match for Emma than you were, ignoring the bond between you two because I was selfish. And now, we're all suffering for it. Let me talk to your brother,"

 

Killian doesn't know what to say. Of all the people he least expected to take responsibility, Snow wasn’t one of them. It's true, she was the one who made the final decision of Emma and Liam's betrothal but she did not think it would lead to this. 

 

"I'm such a hypocrite," Snow continues, "Charming and I married because we truly loved each other and I denied my daughter that same opportunity to find her own true love,"

 

"To be fair," Killian adds, looking at Emma, "Despite what happened, he stills truly love you. How could he not?"

 

Emma blushes slightly. "This is so complicated," she cries, "I love you both but I can't be with either of you. Liam still loves me but he doesn't trust me anymore and I know I love you but I would hurt him further if I chose you,"

 

"You can put a stop to this Emma. Talk to him," Killian implores her, "He's angry now but he still loves you and if he knew how you felt..."

 

"He already does," she says, "He doesn't trust me anymore and if I went to him, pleading to stop this duel he would only see it as me trying to save my lover's life and he would be right,"

 

"Still Emma," Charming says, "I think Killian is right. You have to at least try,"

 

"This duel isn't about only you; it's about Liam too. He's in pain, he's angry and disappointed in both of us,"

 

"What are you saying?" 

 

"I'm saying it's to the death. Liam means to kill me, love," Killian says finally, "And if he's serious about this and I believe he is, I have to be prepared to do the same. But you can stop it, Emma. You can save us both,"

 

Emma looks at her parents and then to Killian.  “Mama, daddy, can you give us a moment?” she asks them. 

 

Snow and Charming look at her hesitantly, then they both leave the room, giving them some privacy. “This duel doesn’t have to happen.  You can save us,” Killian urges her. 

 

“And what if I fail? I lose one or even both of you. How can I live with that?” she counters. 

 

Killian sighs. “I don’t know but all the more reason you have to talk to him. I’ll stay here and prepare, but I think you should go to Liam and bloody talk sense into him if you can,” he reasons. 

 

~~

 

Emma takes Killian’s advice, sneaks out of the castle and rides down to the docks.  She finds _ The Jewel  _ easily and Liam practicing with his sword against a deckhand. Emma takes a moment to observe and study Liam’s fighting stance. Liam is upset and she can see how his emotions are influencing his movements.  Aside from being a naval captain, Liam is also a skilled swordsman. But she can’t see that now in his fighting because his moves are sloppy. 

 

The poor deckhand he is practicing with is still taking severe blows.  He is clearly not as skilled as his captain but fights well enough to defend himself. 

 

Liam notices Emma and takes another jab at the deckhand as she walks up the gangplank and comes towards him.  

 

“What are you doing here?” he asks bitterly. 

 

Emma removes her hood and crosses her arms, looking at him coldly, “Trying to figure what’s going on in that head of yours,” she counters, “Liam, you have to call off this duel with your brother,”

 

He shrugs.  “I don’t think I have to do anything and I’m within my rights to challenge him, especially after he humiliated me,” he retorts. 

 

“Is that what this is about? Because he wounded your ego, now you have to fight him?” 

 

“No, it’s more than that,” he seethes, “If it was anyone else, a random stable boy, I would have been able to handle it but that isn’t the case.  Killian is my brother and he…” 

 

“He did what? Took me from you?!” Emma retorts,  “I’m as much to blame as he is. I haven’t forgotten that but Killian and I both let go of each other.  We made peace we could never have a future together. I married you,”

 

Liam puts down his sword suddenly and looks at her seriously. “Why did you marry me?” he asks. 

 

Emma looks at him incredulously. “What do you mean ‘Why did I marry you?’ I married you because I loved you,” she reasons. 

 

“Are you sure? Or was it because you felt you had no other options? Did you marry me out of obligation or did you fall in love with me as you claimed in your vows?” he questions. 

 

“I’ll admit I was scared to marry you in the beginning. I had my own fears and insecurities but I got over them,” Emma reasons. 

 

“You never answered my questions,” he muses and raises his sword again, fighting back against the deckhand. 

 

Emma sighs and removes her cloak, shoving the deckhand aside and takes his sword. Liam stares blankly at her.  “What are you doing?” he asks as she studies the sword then looks at him. 

 

“You know my father taught me how to use a sword.  I’ll fight you if it will save both you and your brother from killing each other because it’s the right thing to do,” she says.

“Emma, I’m not fighting you,” he reasons. 

 

She raises an eyebrow, grinning. “Why? Are you afraid of having your ass kicked by a girl?” she taunts him, hitting his sword. 

 

Liam laughs, raising his sword and points it at her.  “I am not afraid of being beaten by a woman,” he reasons, “But I can’t make any promises I won’t change my mind about fighting Killian later. I hope you’re prepared for that disappointment love,” 

 

Emma shrugs. “Fair enough. But I have to warn you, honey, my father is an excellent teacher," she laughs. 

 

"We'll see _sweetheart_ ," he teases.

 

Emma strikes first, hitting his sword aside hard and fast. Her quick movements shock him and Emma can't help feeling confident. She doubles her blows that Liam steps back. He tries to counter her attacks but Emma is relentless. Liam tries again to force Emma to relent in her attacks but his attempts fail until he is backed into a corner. 

 

Liam tries instead to counter her attacks but Emma blocks him at every blow. She's fast, faster than him and her movements are precise. 

 

"Just your father taught you? Are you sure about that _darling_?"

 

"I may have learned a thing or two from my mother too," she says.

 

"Your parents impress me, _my dear_ ," he compliments her, channeling more energy into countering her blows, "As do your skills. You are a worthy opponent, Emma,"

 

Emma blushes and then spots a gap in his defenses. She catches his sword with hers, twirls it around a few times and in the confusion, Liam loses his grip on his sword and Emma grabs the handle, disarming him. 

 

"I also learned that carrying a conversation during a duel is a good way to distract your opponent until you're ready to steal their sword. Which I did," she says.

 

Liam grins at her. "Impressive _darling_ ," he compliments, "I didn't see that coming,"

 

"Have I changed your mind?" 

 

"Sadly, no," he sighs, "But... I truly am impressed by your skills Emma and I applaud you for trying,"

 

Emma drops both swords on the ground and fixes her hair. "Liam, we're both greatly sorry for hurting you. Killian doesn't want to fight you and I don't want you to either. Please don't go through with this," she pleads again, "If you still love me or have any feelings for me at all, you won't continue this duel,"

 

"It's almost noon now," he notes.

 

"Liam please!" 

 

"I'm sorry Emma but I have to do this," he reasons.

 

Emma steps over the swords and gets as close to Liam as possible. "I meant it when I said I didn't come here just for your brother, but for you too. I thought I could save both of you," she says, "But if you want to be a stubborn arrogant ass, that's your prerogative but don't expect me to feel bad for you,"

 

He says nothing. Emma backs away, picks up her cloak and leaves.

 

"Bloody woman!" he cries, rolling his eyes, "Emma wait!"

 

She turns to him reluctantly. "What?" 

 

"I could have killed you back there,"

 

"I know you wouldn't have," she counters.

 

"How did you figure?"

 

She smiles at him softly. "Because you still love me," she reasons, "And I love you. I love both of you but for different reasons. You're both tied to my childhood. You turned my world upside down but I don't regret one moment with either of you because you're both special. I also know, as angry as you are with Killian, you still love him too,"

 

Liam doesn't know what to say. He didn't believe her before but he believes her now. He comes over to her suddenly, staring into her eyes and Emma swears he's about to kiss her.

 

"Liam," Killian greets, walking up the gangplank and on board. Snow and Charming are behind him. "Are you ready brother?"

 

Liam looks at Killian and the Charmings, then to Emma. "I'm sorry Emma," he breathes, "You fought well, though,"

 

"Wait, a minute? Fought?" Snow cries.

 

"I thought you would only talk to him. That's what I sent you here to do," Killian adds.

 

Emma smirks. "Your brother is stubborn Killian," she says, backing away from Liam and standing by her father but still keeping eye contact with Liam, "Those lessons came in handy, though. I beat him,"

 

Charming smiles proudly. 

 

Killian takes his place and removes his sword from its sheath. Liam picks up his sword and the deckhand clears the extra away. “You can still call this off, you know,” Killian says to him. 

 

Liam glances at Emma and then to his brother, looking at him coldly. “I will do what I must brother,” he reasons and readies his sword. 

 

Liam strikes first but Killian dodges his sword before crossing blades with his brother. Killian tries not to strike Liam’s sword too much and avoid hitting him if he can, but Liam has no qualms about striking his brother. His stance is aggressive and tense, striking away Killian’s sword whenever he can. Killian is mostly resistant which further frustrates Liam and that worries Emma.  She did not want this fight to happen and tried to convince Liam to call it off, but she can tell Liam is still determined to end his brother’s life, even if it means he might die. 

 

Killian finally realizes he has to stop dodging hits and starts fighting back in earnest. That makes Emma relieved but then, she notices it spurns Liam on, fighting back harder and making his blows deadlier. 

 

Amazingly, even after his duel with Emma, Liam still has the stamina to match his brother’s strikes blow by blow. They’re both skilled fighters, knowing each other’s moves well, seeing as how Liam taught his little brother how to handle a sword.  He knows exactly how Killian fights, his strengths and his weaknesses. 

 

Liam notices a flaw in his brother’s moves. Those fancy flourishes Killian is so fond of, gives Liam an opportunity for a direct hit, scraping his brother’s face with his blade. Killian cries out, feeling the full sting of the wound and the blood running down his left cheek. Emma closes her eyes. 

 

“I always thought you could use a good shave,” Liam taunts him, circling around him. 

 

Killian tightens his grip on his sword, lunging forward towards Liam. Liam sees him coming and dodges him, then turns around and strikes another blow, this time to his shoulder. Killian screams, feeling the depth of that wound and slowly turns, looking his brother in the eye. If Killian doesn’t die in this duel, he’ll die from blood loss and that’s an even worse death because it’ll be slow and painful. 

 

“This is ridiculous,” Emma cries, dashing out in front of Killian before Liam can strike again. 

 

“Emma!!” Snow and Charming shout at her.

 

“This needs to stop!” she fumes, shoving Liam back,  “You made your point -- do you want to kill your brother? You think that by killing him, it’ll make your pain go away?! It’ll only make it worse and you know it!” 

 

Emma glances back at Killian, helping him stand and wiping away some blood from his cheek. She feels the stab wound on his shoulder; it’s a deep cut but it’ll heal with proper treatment. 

 

“We’re not finished,” Liam growls. 

 

“Your wife says you are!” Emma retorts, “Playtime is over Liam,” 

 

Snow and Charming step forward. “It’s over Liam,” Snow repeats, “Killian and Emma have suffered enough, and so have you. Let it go,” 

 

“They’re both right Liam,” Killian manages,  “What will my death accomplish for you in the long-run? You need to let this go, as Emma and I have,” 

 

Liam says nothing, anger and hatred still boiling in his veins.  

 

Snow comes over to Killian’s side and she helps him stand while Emma holds onto him.  Charming picks up Killian’s sword and the royal family quietly leaves the ship, returning home. 

 

Liam breathes heavily watching them leave and he wistfully hopes that maybe Emma will turn around and look at him, letting him know that she’s okay with him but she doesn’t look at him at all. None of the royal family look at him and he knows that his own stubbornness and ego caused this. They’re not just leaving him to tend to his brother, they’re abandoning him too. 

 

He mishandled the entire situation and now he’s paying the price for it: loneliness. 

 

TBC


	29. Liam's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailing the seas has always brought him solace and Liam hopes, it can do that again. He removes his father’s compass from his shirt pocket and plots a course.

 

Emma and Snow help Killian into his room and gently lay him on his bed. Snow calls handmaidens and asks them to bring her some bandages, hot water, and some medicine.

 

"Or better yet, just call Doc or the Blue Fairy," Emma adds, "Since it's probably a faster fix,"

 

"I don't need magic," Killian starts.

 

"No, but you need rest," she says, "I'm sorry I couldn't get Liam to stop the duel,"

 

Killian winces, raising an eyebrow. "The important thing lass is that you tried. I'm even flattered you fought him yourself on my behalf. That's impressive Princess,"

 

Emma blushes. "He didn't give me a choice. Liam's stubborn,"

 

Some handmaidens arrive with supplies to fix Killian's wounds and Emma steps aside, going out into the hall. Snow and Charming join her.  “Emma,” Snow says, “I think he will be okay but I’m not sure about Liam,”

 

“I don’t know what I can do to make things better with him. He won’t listen; not that I blame him. I broke his trust and hurt him in a big way,” she cries, “I’m surprised the two of you are not angrier with me. I lied to you too,”

 

“Charming and I understand you did that to protect Liam because you care for him,” Snow reasons.

 

Emma sighs.  “Even if you don’t blame me, I blame me,” she says, “Liam wouldn’t be in so much pain right now if it weren’t for me but it didn’t feel right keeping this from him anymore,”

 

“Don’t blame yourself, Emma,”

 

Emma turns around and looks wearily at Liam. “I said that this was over…” she reminds him.

 

“I didn’t come here to fight. I came here to talk to both of you,” he says, “Please Emma?”

 

~~

 

Emma waits until the handmaidens are done cleaning Killian’s wounds and then quietly enters the room. He smiles at her wearily, still in pain.  She comes over to the side of the bed and sits beside him. “Liam’s here and he wants to talk,” she says.

 

Killian groans.

 

“He said just to talk,” she adds,  “He’s also unarmed, so I believe him. But it’s up to you if you want to see him,”

 

Killian sits up slowly and Emma invites Liam inside.  It’s true, he’s unarmed, and he also looks calmer than before.  “I’ll get straight to the point. I don’t see any reason for me to stay here,” he says, “I’m leaving,”

 

“I thought you came here to work through this?” Emma asks.

 

He scratches the back of his neck.  “I can’t because every day I’m here is a reminder of how you both hurt me.  I love you, Emma, truly and maybe I always will but you’ll never truly be mine as long as he’s around,” he reasons.

 

“Liam, you don’t have to do this,” Emma pleas again.

 

“Actually, I do,” he reasons, “I need to separate myself from this entire situation to make sense of my feelings,”

 

“Where will go you?” Killian asks finally.

 

He shrugs.  “As far away from here as possible,” he breathes, “Where that is, I don’t know. But I have one request of you both before I leave,”

 

“What is it?” Emma questions.

 

Liam turns to her specifically. “Stay away from each other,” he cries, “If you truly love me as you claim, if your feelings for me are true, then stay away from each when I’m gone.  No intimacy, no sexual encounters, not even friendly touching,”

 

“And how will that help you?” she asks.

 

“I don’t know, but maybe with time, I can forgive you both for what you did. Emma, you broke your vows but if you’re sincere about how you feel for me, then you’ll abide by my wishes. You both will. That’s all I need you to do,”

 

Emma glances at Killian then hugs Liam suddenly, and he doesn’t push her away. He pulls back and looks at her solemnly. “How long do you think you’ll be away?” she asks.

 

“I don’t know, maybe a year. Hopefully, that’ll be enough time to reconcile my feelings,” he says and looks at Killian, “And I’m taking back my ship. You are no longer worthy of her,”

 

“I expected that one,”

 

“Good luck Liam,” Emma tells him.

 

“You won’t ask me to stay?” he asks her.

 

Emma shrugs.  “No,” she says, “If leaving is what you think can help your heart heal, then you should take as long as you need to fix it. I know I can’t and anyway, I hope you find peace,”

 

~~

 

Liam can only hope a year is good enough to get over his pain and move on as he makes his way back to _The Jewel_ and gets her ready to leave port.  The one deckhand available to help him practice for his duel is there, but that’s all right. He doesn’t prefer company at the moment, only to get as far away as possible.  

 

Sailing the seas has always brought him solace and Liam hopes, it can do that again.  He removes his father’s compass from his shirt pocket and plots a course.

 

~~

 

He sails for days and eventually, crosses the boundary of Mist Haven and into the unknown.  There’s a long stretch between when he had seen land and the next time he comes to a port. When he finally does, he’s not in the Enchanted Forest anymore but in a different kingdom.  He navigates the ship to the docks, the deckhand makes sure everything is properly in order before he departs.

 

“Excuse me,” he says, stopping a random dock boy, “What kingdom is this?”

 

The boy looks at him incredulously.  “This is Arendelle,” he says, and points to the tallest structure, “That is the palace where Queen Elsa, her sister Anna and the Princess’s husband live,”

 

“Thank you,” Liam breaths and dismisses him, remembering meeting Princess Anna at his engagement ball.  Queen Elsa wasn’t there though.

 

~~

 

He enters the palace with ease and finds his way to the throne room.  

 

“Excuse me?” a voice calls after him and he turns around as a woman dressed all in a sparkling blue gown with long blond hair confronts him, looking peeved. “Who are you?”

 

“I apologize. I should have told a guard to announce my presence. I am Prince Consort Liam Jones,” he says, “You and your sister were invited to my wedding,”

 

The woman studies him curiously. “You’re Princess Emma’s husband,” she observes, “Are you here on your honeymoon?”

 

“Actually, I’m alone,” he says, “I came hoping to seek sanctuary in your kingdom, Queen Elsa,”

 

Elsa looks at him softly, uncrossing her arms and fluttering her eyelashes.  “You’re welcome to stay but you didn’t need my permission,” she says.

 

“It’s your kingdom,”

 

“That it is,” she agrees.

 

“Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and her husband have arrived from Mist Haven,” a guard announces as Anna skips happily into the room and then stops, noticing Liam there.

 

“Liam, you’re here! Are you and Emma honeymooning in Arendelle? Seriously, you could not have picked a better spot.  There're so many wonderful things to see, I’m sure even Olaf would happily give you a tour... Are you staying in the palace? Please say you are,”

 

“Anna,” Elsa chastises.

 

Anna looks at her sister.  “I know, I know. That’s your call to make because you’re the Queen,” she apologizes, “But we have many rooms and space I’m sure we could spare,”

 

Elsa chuckles. “My sister is anything but subtle,” she says and looks at him seriously, “What are your lodging accommodations?”

 

Liam shrugs.  “I have my ship. That should suffice,” he reasons, “I wanted to do the polite thing and let the lady of the realm know that I’m here,”

 

Elsa smirks and blushes but quickly covers it up. “That’s kind of you, but you’re not staying on your ship while you’re here in Arendelle. As my sister pointed out, we have plenty of rooms and space. You’re welcome to stay here if you wish,” she says.

 

Liam glances between sisters and then nods to Elsa. “I’m honored your majesty, thank you,” he says, steps forward and gently kisses her hand.

 

Elsa feels her ice power on the fritz, but she keeps it under control for the moment. Liam backs away, smiles at her and Anna and leaves.

 

Anna stands beside her sister. “It’s odd that Emma’s not with him,” she notes, “They looked so happy at the reception and at their wedding too, which was lovely. They both had the most beautiful vows,”

 

“He came alone. They’re separated,”

 

“Oh no! Is it a curse? Is that what brought him here from Mist Haven?” Anna cries,  “If it’s a curse, there’s only one way to fix that. An act of true love, or just true love’s kiss which is also an act,”

 

Elsa smiles at her solemnly. “Whatever the reason, it’s none of our business Anna,” she reminds her, “Liam -- Prince Consort Liam is our guest and we have to respect his privacy,”

 

Anna frowns.  “But if he’s not separated from Emma due to a curse, then that means something else terrible must have happened between them.  He came here asking for sanctuary but I think also means, he came here looking for something else,” she reasons.

 

“If he shares with us what happened, he will but it’s still none of our business,” Elsa reminds her, “Now, I believe the Prince is waiting for you to show him to his room,”

 

Anna smirks knowingly. “Actually,” she starts, “Kristoff and I have a lot to unpack ourselves from our trip to Mist Haven. Perhaps, you can see him. I’ll find you later and there can be a tour?”

 

“Anna,” Elsa warns her.

 

“You can take care of him, Elsa,” Anna continues, “Just relax and let go, you’ll be fine,”

 

TBC


	30. One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I... I have many Queenly duties... I'm not sure I can neglect those to keep you company,"
> 
>  
> 
> Liam frowns.
> 
>  
> 
> "But I may make an exception, for you," she offers.

After Anna leaves to look for Kristoff, Elsa takes a moment to compose herself and then finds Liam in the hallway of paintings, admiring the different artwork.  He glances at her. “I thought Princess Anna would help me?” he asks.

 

“Well, she and Kristoff have a lot to unpack from their trip and since you’re staying in my home, I hope it’s alright I show you around?” 

 

Liam smiles at her softly.  “It’s no problem, your majesty,” he says, “These are magnificent paintings. Do you have a favorite one?”

 

“I spend little time in here but Anna does. She likes the space,” 

 

“And the silence,” Liam adds,  “I noticed it was mostly quiet when I arrived,” 

 

Elsa blushes. “Since it’s only Anna, I and Kristoff, there isn’t a need for a large palace staff,” she says, “Anna and I only have each other since our parents died in a shipwreck when we were younger,” 

 

Liam frowns.  “I know that feeling.  My brother and I are orphans too,” he echoes, “Our mother died when Killian was only a boy and then our father left us,” 

 

Flurries form around Elsa’s hands, but she waves them away. “I’m sorry for your loss. I know that can be difficult to deal with,” she sympathizes, “Anna and I weren’t always close but I can’t imagine my life without her, she’s my sister and best friend,” 

 

“Sometimes I think having a sibling can be a curse,” he adds. 

 

“As long as Anna’s around, I’ll never be alone and actually, I wouldn’t want to be without her either. We sort of balance each other out,” 

 

Liam shrugs.  “I used to know what that felt like but not anymore,” he sighs. 

 

“I think you’ll get back there one day,” she tells him, “Family is all we have and that needs to be cherished,” 

 

He looks at her seriously. Elsa’s eyelashes flutter again, and she backs down. 

 

“Would you like a tour of the palace? My schedule is clear and it’s only good form for me to show you around,” Elsa offers. 

 

“That would be lovely your majesty, thank you,” 

 

~~

 

Elsa takes Liam to another big room in the palace, the main hall actually. "So, this is the main hall, and it's big," she says.

 

Liam looks at her oddly and Elsa laughs. She knows she's bad at this but being around Liam, it does something to her she can't explain.

 

"Anna and I used to play in here a lot as kids," she says, "which my parents didn't appreciate that much, but you know, we were kids and there wasn't anything I could deny my little sister,"

 

"It's a nice big hall," he manages, "I can see why you and your sister loved it so much. What type of games did you play?"

 

Elsa blushes. "Building... make believe snowman," she covers.

 

"Inside? That seems odd when you could just build real ones," he says.

 

As he says that, Olaf bounces down the hallway not far from them, asking Anna questions about her trip. Elsa smiles nervously. "Oh well, we weren't allowed outside much," she says, "Anna and I had to make do with building pretend snow men,"

 

Liam studies her curiously. "Don't take this the wrong way your majesty, but you and your sister have strange customs," he says.

 

"Elsa! Who's your friend?" Olaf asks, suddenly appearing at the double doors. 

 

Elsa quickly shuts them using her power.

 

Liam pivots, alarmed by the commotion. "Did someone just ask me a question?" he asks.

 

"No," she covers, "I hate to do this but I think we have to cut this tour short. There's stuff, royal, important stuff I need to attend to right away. I forgot about it earlier but I remember it now,"

 

"Um yes. Where's my room?"

 

"Down the hall. Second door on the right," she blurts and departs. 

 

As soon as she's outside the room, snow flurries appear around her head and she flicks them away and then looks for Olaf. "Olaf? Olaf, where are you?"

 

"Over here your majesty," he says.

 

She follows his voice and finds him in a corner. "Sorry about closing the door on you earlier but we have a special guest from Mist Haven and he doesn't know what I can do, so..."

 

"You need the talking snowman to be as discreet as possible? No problem," he says, "I'll hang out with Sven,"

 

~~

 

After talking with Olaf, Elsa finds Liam's room, and he's already settling in. "Hello again," she says, "How are you?"

 

"Fine, thank you," he reasons, "I hope it's not too forward to ask you this Queen Elsa but I would like to spend more time with you if your schedule permits,"

 

"I... I have many Queenly duties... I'm not sure I can neglect those to keep you company,"

 

Liam frowns.

 

"But I may make an exception, for you," she offers.

 

~

 

Elsa cannot believe how  **_many_ ** exceptions or excuses she makes for spending time with Liam. She's with him almost daily and before either of them know it, three months have passed since his arrival. 

 

Liam enjoys her company. Elsa keeps her distance, not wanting to ask why he's separated from his wife. His business is his own, and it's none of hers. 

 

Now and then, when he's in deep thought, she knows he's thinking about Emma. But then he looks at Elsa and he smiles. As odd as she is, she makes him happy and helps him smile again. There's still something about this Queen he can't figure out but eventually with time, he comes to genuinely care about her and her sister.

 

Speaking of Anna, sometimes she and Kristoff accompany them on their outings and Anna ends up asking Liam a ton of questions about his life. To help save Liam, Kristoff often pulls her away. Then, he's alone with Elsa again and her kindness and understanding ground him. 

 

He can talk more easily with her about private things than anyone else, except about what happened with Emma. That's still understandably a sore subject he wishes to forget altogether. 

 

Four more months pass and by then, Liam finally feels comfortable enough to reach out to Elsa and invite her to dinner with him. Elsa however, politely declines. No excuse, he doesn't ask for one, anyway.

 

The next day, Elsa talks to her sister about Liam. "He invited me to dinner," she says.

 

"And what did you say?"

 

Elsa sighs. "I politely declined," she says and Anna and Kristoff groan and look at them. "What?"

 

"Kristoff and I have been watching you two for months now and you know what we see? Love, Elsa,"

 

"Liam and I barely know each other," she scoffs.

 

"You may not see it, he may not either but it doesn't mean it's not there. You should accept his invitation to dinner,"

 

"I agree with Anna," Kristoff adds, "Because she's smart, beautiful and knows what she's talking about.  Take a leap of faith, your majesty. What do you have to lose?"

 

~~

 

Elsa thinks about it for about a day and then finally musters up the courage and accepts Liam’s invitation to dinner.  He honestly did not expect her to reconsider, but he’s glad she did. Liam takes care of the preparations and the only thing she needs to do is show up.  Elsa finds Anna again, tells her she accepted his invitation to dinner and Anna excitedly helps her prepare. 

 

“We have a lot of work to do,” she says. 

 

By the time Anna’s done with her sister, Liam comes looking for Elsa and eventually he finds her with Anna (because seriously, where else would she be?).  Anna tells him excitedly that Elsa’s almost ready, and that she hopes they have a good time tonight. 

 

“Elsa’s not much of an outgoing person,” Anna adds, “But once she feels comfortable, she will be fine.  You look handsome,” 

 

Liam smiles at her.  He likes Anna. She’s sweet, quirky and adorable in her own way and an opposite personality from her sister and yet somehow, they balance each other out. 

 

Much the same way he used to be with Killian.  Liam was always the straight-laced, strict older brother and Killian was the troublemaker, always dreaming of something else bigger than himself. Everything was perfect between them until a certain woman came into the picture, a woman they both love dearly. 

 

Elsa finally steps out, dressed in a muted blue gown, loose blond hair and light make-up but stunningly beautiful.  She studies him, dressed proper and handsome and walks towards him, curtsying for extra measure. 

 

“Good evening Liam,” she says weakly. 

 

“Your majesty,” he manages, “You look amazing,” 

 

“Yeah, I did that,” Anna giggles, shoving her sister closer towards him. 

 

Liam catches her in his arms and Elsa blushes scarlet red, glaring at Anna and he laughs. 

 

~~

 

Elsa doesn’t know what to expect from her evening with Liam when he takes her to his ship. 

 

The last time he stepped aboard was seven months ago. But he feels comfortable enough to bring Elsa into this part of his life he tried so hard to forget.  Blood was spilled on these decks and he nearly almost killed his brother, something he’s starting to truly regret. 

 

He takes her down below to his cabin and presents her with a small intimate dinner, complete with chocolate fondue.  She looks at him skeptically. “You did all this yourself?” she asks. 

 

“Maybe with a little help from your palace kitchen staff,” he adds. 

 

~~

 

They enjoy dinner and each other’s company.  Liam stares at Elsa and he wants so much to touch her. But he knows, she has her limits and there’s only so much she can take at one time.  Still, he wants to hold her hand, run his fingers along her skin and feel the warmth there and then he gets an idea on how to make that contact possible. 

 

He stands suddenly and bows, giving her his hand.  “Care to join me for a dance up on deck my Queen?” he asks. 

 

Elsa looks worriedly at his hand, inhales sharply and then accepts. 

 

~~

 

Liam doesn't let go of Elsa's hand as he guides her to the open deck and then takes his place, putting one hand on hers and then another around her back. She's still wearing gloves, and he doesn't want to force the issue. 

 

They start out slow dancing and then Liam twirls her. "You're an excellent dancer, your majesty," he compliments.

 

"My dance partner isn't bad himself," she teases back. 

 

"It's also an exquisite evening," Liam continues, "One would almost say enchanting as you are,"

 

Elsa blushes and her magic goes on the fritz again, creating tiny flurries around them. Liam feels one on his head and he looks up curiously but she stops the snowflakes and he looks at her softly.  

 

“The reason I invited you to dinner tonight, well, I wanted to thank you for your hospitality and your kindness, letting me stay here with no questions asked. I’m sure Anna and Kristoff have theories about why I’m separated from my wife,” he says.  

 

“Your business is your own,” Elsa assures him, “Whatever reason, it doesn’t matter.  If you truly love each other, then you’ll find a way back to each other,” 

 

Liam sighs.  “I’m not sure if that’s possible,” he adds, “But I found something else I wasn’t expecting when I came here, peace.  I’m happy here in Arendelle and I’m especially happy when I’m around you, Queen Elsa. You’ve brought light back into my life,” 

 

“Well, that’s what friends are for,” she says nervously. 

 

“You consider us friends?” 

 

Elsa shrugs.  “We are,” she reaffirms, “We care about each other,”

 

He smiles. “Indeed,” he breathes, “But what if I more than care for you, beyond friendship?” 

 

Elsa stops dancing and pulls away from him, the snowflakes returning. “I’m afraid that’s all this can be Liam,” she tells him, “I value your companionship more than you’ll ever know but you and I both know whatever this is, it can only be friendship. You’re separated from your wife, whom I know you still love dearly and if she still truly loves you too, I can’t impede that,”

 

Liam doesn’t know what to say.  This was not how he expected things to go this evening but before he can say anything, Elsa quickly leaves. 

 

~~

 

Elsa returns to the palace, shutting herself in her room and trying to keep her emotions and her powers in check.  Her magic has been acting up at the weirdest times since Liam arrived. She knows her magic is tied to her emotions, when she’s sad, Anna and everyone else knows.  Elsa feels miserable. 

 

She’s not sure if she’s in love with Liam but she has strong feelings for him, feelings that truthfully can never be because his presence in Arendelle was always going to be a temporary arrangement until he returns to Mist Haven and to his wife.  

 

No matter what she feels for him, their relationship can never progress beyond friendship. 

 

~~

 

Elsa and Liam keep their distance for as long as they can.  For about another month. Then one day, Liam seeks Anna and Kristoff, wanting to talk to them about Elsa.  He’s handled rejection before, behaved poorly but with Elsa, it’s different. 

 

Liam’s patient for her and he worries about her too, wanting so badly to help bring her out of her icy wall. He knows she can be a warm and loving person but there’s something holding her back.  

 

“You know your sister better than anyone Princess Anna, is there anything I’ve done to offend her?” Liam asks. 

 

Anna sighs.  “I don’t think you’ve offended her Liam,” she says, and he looks at her, “But she has her icy walls, it’s why she keeps the people she cares about at arm’s length,” 

 

“Because she cares about me, she pushes me away,” he deduces. 

 

“Yes, exactly,” Kristoff adds, “Our Queen’s a complicated woman,” 

 

Anna smirks at her husband and looks at Liam. “You have to give Elsa time and be patient with her,” she tells him, “But if you want our help win her over, we could help push her in the right direction. I think you’re both good for each other,” 

 

“My feelings for her are true and if what you’re telling me is right, then she feels the same about me,” he reasons.  

 

Anna comes over to Liam and loops her arm through his.  “I know what you need to do,” she tells him, “To woo her,” 

 

“Anna honey,” Kristoff interrupts, “Are you sure that this is a good idea?” 

 

“It is,” she says excitedly.

 

~~

 

Anna sets her plan into action the following afternoon, begging Elsa to go ice skating with her. Elsa's not in the mood but promises she'll meet her in the courtyard when she can. 

 

Elsa procrastinates for as long as possible and then goes outside, looking for her sister and instead, finds Liam waiting for her and wearing skates. She looks at him wearily and notices Anna is nowhere to be found. 

 

"What is the meaning of this?" she demands, "I thought I was meeting Anna,"

 

"As you can see, I'm not Anna but I would much like to take this opportunity to ask you to teach me how to skate. I never learned and I hear you're a good teacher,"

 

Elsa sighs. "Just skating. Nothing else?"

 

"I swear," he promises. 

 

Elsa comes over to him, reaching for his hands and she gently glides, pulling him along. "Skating is all about balance," she says, "Everything is fluid once you forget you're gliding over ice,"

 

"Like the ocean," he notes, "It's calm,"

 

Elsa giggles and Liam smiles, liking seeing her at ease. "It's not so bad once you get the hang of it," she continues, gliding across the ice and gradually letting go of him.

 

She skates circles around him, even doing a few twirls just to show off. It's almost like she's dancing. Liam starts off slow, taking small strides across the ice and he does well at first. Then, he loses control and falls. Elsa rushes over to him, cradling his body as she kneels beside him. 

 

"Are you okay?" she asks worriedly.

 

Liam has a headache from the fall but seeing Elsa worried over him, makes him forget about the pain. 

"You're an angel," he whispers.

 

Elsa's fingers somehow entwine with his of their own free will and she looks at him skeptically. "I thought that this was only a friendly skating lesson," she teases.

 

"I'm not flirting with you, or..."

 

Elsa stands suddenly. "We can't Liam!" she cries, "You're married and despite what you say, I know deep down you still love your wife," 

 

"Maybe I love someone else now," he reasons, looking at her. 

 

Elsa blinks, taken aback by his admission, so much it snows randomly. Liam looks up at the sky, noting how clear it was moments earlier and then he looks at Elsa. 

 

"You saved me, you know," he continues, "I thought the best way for me to get over my heartache was to isolate myself but, all I needed was a chance to find happiness again. You gave me that Elsa,"

 

Elsa doesn't know what to say. He shivers from the bitter cold but he notices Elsa just stands there, contemplating his words.

 

"Aren't you cold?" 

 

She smirks knowingly. "The cold never bothered me," she says and comes over to him, "But we should probably still get you inside where it's nice and warm,"

 

~~

 

Elsa makes some hot chocolate for them both and they sit by the fire. She's still uneasy about his declaration of love for her because she knows his feelings for her are true. That doesn't scare her anymore, it's possibly losing him now when he must leave inevitably. 

 

"What happened?" she asks him finally, referring to why he left his marriage. "I wasn't there but Anna said you looked happy at your engagement party and wedding and yet, you're not with her,"

 

"She broke my heart," he reasons, "But it wasn't just her. My brother did,"

 

Then Elsa remembers what he said months ago about having siblings as a curse. "I'm sorry," she says. 

 

"The thing is, I'm realizing now, as much he stole Emma from me, I stole her from him decades ago. I deprived them both of a happy ending with each other,"

 

"How do you mean?"

 

Liam sighs. "Killian met her first. He was only 11. Emma was a year older but there was a strong bond between them then, a connection and there still is. It might have been true love, and I got in the way,"

 

"But you still grew to truly love her,"

 

"Aye, I did and maybe a part of me will always love her but lately I've found, that pain they both caused me doesn't hurt as much as it did months ago," he reasons. 

 

"That's my doing, I suppose," Elsa adds. 

 

"It bloody is your doing," he defends, "I know you think maybe what I'm feeling isn't true, but it is, I assure you,"

 

Elsa looks at him thoughtfully. "When Anna and I were children, something changed between us. You could say it was out of my control but we drifted apart and even though we both lived here, we were strangers. And yet, those years living separate lives, she never once blamed me for it," she says, "And we're closer than ever. I love my sister and I know she loves me too, no matter what,"

 

"I know your brother and your wife hurt you but he's still your brother and you still love him. He's your only blood family," Elsa continues.

 

Liam frowns.

 

"If you can forgive him, you can forgive her too and move on," she says,

 

"My heart has moved on, though," he reasons, "Elsa, it's yours,"

 

She's speechless, her eyelashes flutter again and Liam leans forward to kiss her but she pulls away from him again. Liam sighs. 

 

"I told you, Liam, this -- whatever this is between us -- you're still married," she reminds him. 

 

"Elsa..."

 

She stands and runs out of the room. 

 

~~

 

Liam keeps his distance again, preferring instead to move out of the palace and back to  _ The Jewel _ . There's zero chance he'll bother Elsa and invade her personal space that way. Leaving her also means Liam is alone again.

 

Anna and Kristoff reluctantly help him move and Anna still pleas with him to give Elsa more time. 

 

"I know my sister Liam. She's stubborn at first but eventually, she comes around and she'll see what's right in front of her," Anna tells him. 

 

"I think your sister made her feelings clear," he reasons, sighing, "I've been through a lot of pain and I thought I finally found happiness again, but I was wrong,"

 

Anna and Kristoff exchange worried looks. "Wait, you're not thinking about leaving?" she asks.

 

Liam shrugs. "Not now but maybe one day," he says. 

 

"Just don't give up on her Liam," Anna cries, "I know she has deep feelings for you,"

 

~

 

For almost a month, Liam doesn't contact Elsa at all. Then one day, he's sitting at his desk on  _ The Jewel  _ and writes about his feelings and Elsa. Soon one page becomes two and then once he's done, he reads over what he's written and smiles, suddenly realizing how he can reach her. 

 

Love letters. 

 

He finds a fresh parchment and begins. 

 

~~

 

Elsa's not expecting the first love letter, but it finds her anyway, taking it from the dove's feet and sends the bird on its way. The letter is from Liam and it reads: 

 

_ My dearest Elsa, _

 

_ When I left Mist Haven, I was uncertain about my future or if I would ever find happiness and peace again. It's true I loved Emma very much and I love my brother too but I've found, being here with you, it is possible to move on and find a reason to smile.  _

 

_ But that's not the only reason I feel for you. It's the way you showed me that compassion and kindness still exists.  _

 

_ I know that you're scared. I am too but trust my feelings for you are true. I meant it when I said you brought light back into my life and that light gives me hope that maybe one day, our relationship can grow into something more. _

 

_ Forever yours, _

 

_ Liam _

 

~~

 

Liam sends Elsa a love letter daily for the next two months. Elsa receives every letter, reads every line and is deeply touched by his words and she keeps every letter in a desk drawer.  Finally, after two months, just after Liam sends her another letter and not expecting a reply, she comes to see him on _ The Jewel _ .  He’s genuinely surprised to see her but doesn’t dismiss her presence and she asks him if she can come aboard.  

 

“As you wish, your majesty,” he says. 

 

She walks up the gangplank and finds her way on board. They stare at each other for a moment and then Elsa speaks.  “Thank you for all your letters... they’re beautiful,” she says. 

 

Liam smiles at her hopefully.  “I meant every word,” he adds. 

 

“I know,” she continues and smiles,  “No one’s ever pursued me the way you have Captain,” 

 

“I like the challenge,” 

 

Elsa blushes.  “I know I’m quite the challenge, especially considering my personality... but you never gave up on me and if there’s one thing I’ve learned from my sister, it’s you never give up on the people that mean something to you and you do, Liam.  And I have my insecurities but they’re not all about you as you might think,” she explains. 

 

He shrugs. “We have all those your majesty,” he offers. 

 

“Mine aren’t like everyone else’s,” she adds, “But I’ve also learned to live with them and sometimes, those insecurities can keep you back from the people you... care about,” 

 

Liam slowly walks towards her.  “Are you saying I’m someone you care about?” he asks her. 

 

Elsa’s eyelashes flutter again, staring at him and she doesn’t know how to respond.  After a moment, Elsa remembers what she wants to say. “I’m not good at relationships,” she starts, “I pushed my sister away for years before letting her back into my life and you, you’re persistent…”

 

“When you find someone worth fighting for, you don’t give up on them,” he reasons. 

 

Elsa smirks.  “You realize courting a Queen differs from courting a Princess,” she teases,  “You do not understand how much more maintenance is involved,” 

 

“I think I can handle the challenge.  This isn’t my first time falling for a royal,” Liam adds, “But in all seriousness Elsa, I want this relationship to work but it’ll only work if you want it to. Do you want me? Just say the word and I’m yours.  If not, I won’t bother you anymore,” 

 

“I can be as thick as ice…”

 

Liam smiles.  “I can help thaw that heart of yours, I assure you,” he says. 

 

“I have bad temper tantrums sometimes,”

 

“So do I,” 

 

Elsa sighs. “I can be bossy,” 

 

“I think I can handle that,” he counters, “As long as you understood this ship is my realm and everything else is yours,” 

 

“Including your heart?” 

 

“That’s been yours since the start,” he reminds her, “and it’s yours to do with as you will,” 

 

Elsa raises her hands, removes her gloves and gently touches his face. She feels his cheeks and plays a little with his curly hair. Liam’s not sure what she’s doing or why but he likes her touching him. Then she runs her fingers along his lips and Liam leans into her touch. Elsa moves closer, closes her eyes and kisses him. Liam pulls her flush against him, kissing her back as passionately as possible that when Elsa pulls her away, her breath feels cold. 

 

“That was…” he starts. 

 

“Hopefully the first of many kisses,” she finishes. 

 

“As you wish your majesty,”

 

“Elsa, call me Elsa,” she reminds him. 

 

TBC

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. This has been another favorite of mine to write.


	31. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam reaches the Enchanted Forest, but he takes his time traveling to Emma's castle. He's not in a rush to see her and in fact, the whole journey from Arendelle to home, he never once thought about her. Truthfully, the only woman he can think about is Elsa.

Sadly, Liam and Elsa's union is inevitably cut short because it’s a year now and he must return to Mist Haven. That’s what he promised to Killian and Emma, so they can figure out the status of their relationship.  

It makes him sad to leave Elsa after just starting their relationship. But Liam tells himself if he truly wants a future with her that he needs to make peace with his past first.  His last day in the palace, he spends a quiet but tense dinner with Elsa. Elsa hasn’t even touched the chocolate-covered strawberries, and he knows that when she’s not eating chocolate, there’s something troubling her.

He reaches across the table and laces his fingers through hers.  “Elsa, what’s wrong?” he asks her.

“You’re leaving me for one,” she says bitterly.

“Elsa I told you, I’m coming back,”

She looks at him seriously, crossing her arms.  “What if you stay and reconcile with your wife?” she continues,  “I know you still have feelings for her,”

“Elsa, don’t be this way,” he pleads, “Not tonight,”

“In that time we’ve been together, you’ve told me everything about your relationship with Emma, including you challenging your brother to a duel.  You truly loved her Liam and the love you have for her that’s not something that will just go away. It’ll stay with you forever, no matter how much she hurt you,”

Liam sighs. “And I told you I’ve moved on from Emma. Why don’t you believe me?” he cries.  

Elsa doesn’t say, her ice walls going up all over again.

“Elsa, look at me,” he begs her, “I wrote you love letters for two months, never missed a day because I wanted you to know no matter what, my feelings for you are true,”

“So were your feelings for your wife,”

He sighs again.  “You’re not letting this go are you?” he questions.

She shrugs.  “I have no choice but to let you go,” she counters, “That is safer than letting this relationship die a slow death,”

“What are you saying?”

“This needs to end Liam before both of us get hurt,” she tells him finally, “You’re returning to Mist Haven tomorrow and it’s unlikely that you’re coming back so why fight the inevitable?”

Liam’s taken aback by her admission. “Elsa, you don’t mean that,” he muses, “You don’t want to end our relationship,”

“I think it’s for the best Liam,” she continues.  

Dinner ends early that evening. Elsa tells him goodbye and leaves him alone.  

Liam barely sleeps that night and moves out of his room again and back onto  _ The Jewel _ , finding his Captain’s cabin more comfortable.  

When morning arrives,  Anna and Kristoff greet him at the docks. Anna gives him a basket of sandwiches for his trip, in case he gets hungry.  He takes the basket, sets it aside and then Anna grabs him into a big hug. “Safe travel Liam,” she tells him.

He backs away, scratching his neck and smiles at her kindly.  “Thank you, Princess Anna,” he says.

“It surprises me that Elsa isn’t here to see you off,” Anna adds.

Liam frowns a little.  “Your sister... you know she’s a complicated woman,” he reasons.

“And stubborn,” Kristoff muses, “but she’s like that all the time,”

“It’s easier this way Anna,” Liam assures her,  “but I will miss her and think of her often during the voyage. I only wish we had more time to explore our relationship,”

~~

Anna and Kristoff watch Liam set off and don’t leave the docks until they can’t see  _ The Jewel _ anymore. As soon as he’s gone, Anna turns to Kristoff.  “I need to talk to my sister. She loves Liam, I know she does. She wouldn’t just let him leave without letting him know how she felt about him,” she cries.

“Sounds like she let him know, hence why he spent the night on his ship instead of in the palace,” Kristoff reasons.

“Whatever the reason, it needs to be fixed otherwise Liam might never come back to Arendelle and that would be horrible for Elsa, to never tell him how she truly feels,” Anna continues, “They can have a good life together, a happy one but my sister needs to get over herself first,”

~~

As soon as Anna and Kristoff return home, Anna goes straight to Elsa’s room and knocks on her door. “Elsa, I know you’re in there. We need to talk about Liam,” she calls out to her.

“Go away, Anna!”

“No, I’m not going away until I get answers from you. I don’t understand how you could break things off with him so quickly after things were so good between you and especially the day before he was to leave for Mist Haven,” Anna cries,  “Elsa, please! Talk to me. I’m not going away until you open up!”

Elsa groans and gets up from her bed and opens the door. Anna smiles at her happily and walks right inside, sitting on her sister’s bed, arms crossed. “What? I said I wasn’t going away until you talk about Liam. So talk,” she reasons.

“There’s nothing to talk about. Liam and I ended our relationship, and he’s on his way back home to his wife and his brother. That’s the end of it,” Elsa says.

“You know what I think? I don’t think this was mutual. I think you pushed him away because you’re scared of losing him,” Anna observes, “But Elsa, you’re wrong to do so.  Liam loves you and I know you love him too,”

Elsa sighs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Anna,” she says, rolling her eyes.

“Oh come on!” Anna continues, “Elsa, love is a risk, but it’s a risk worth taking. Liam courted you for months because he truly loves you and the moment you realized he would return to Mist Haven, you decided it was easier just to let him go, to protect yourself because you’re afraid of his choice,”

“I am afraid of his choice!” she shoots back, “which I why I had to let him go,”

“What are you afraid of exactly?” Anna questions.

Elsa doesn’t say.  

Anna sighs. “I mean, besides the possibility, he might stay in Mist Haven, what else are you afraid of?” she asks.   

Flurries form around her head and Anna stands from the bed and hugs her sister.  “You’re afraid he might reject you due to your powers,” she realizes, “Elsa if I can love you, powers and all, then so can he.  True love is unconditional and his is for you,”

“That is part of it,” Elsa admits,  “He was upset with Emma for lying to him but I’ve been keeping this big secret from him since the moment we met because I didn’t want to scare him away. And instead of sharing this part of me with him, I pushed him away,”

Anna turns her around and smiles at her.  “Then you need to go after him and tell him how you feel,” she urges him, “And you need to leave now because it’s at least a day’s journey to Mist Haven,”

“Wait, leave?!” Elsa cries, “I can’t just leave.  Who will take care of things around here?”

“ **_I will_ ** ,” Anna says and frowns, “ _ I will? _ Do you think I can? It doesn’t matter, Kristoff will be here to help me but you, you need to go!”

~~

Liam reaches the Enchanted Forest, but he takes his time traveling to Emma's castle. He's not in a rush to see her and in fact, the whole journey from Arendelle to home, he never once thought about her. Truthfully, the only woman he can think about is Elsa.

He still misses her and even now, can't figure out why she pushed him away suddenly. He knows there must be another reason than being afraid that he won't choose her over his first love. Liam's heart already decided a long time ago that he needed to move on from Emma.

It's the whole reason he left in the first place but it was always his plan to return and see where things stood between them and if she kept good on her promise and stayed away from his brother.

Now, he's about to find out if she did.

~~

Finally, he makes it to the palace and finds his way to the throne room and meets his parents-in-law first. Snow and Charming are shocked to see him but Snow steps forward and greets him warmly with a hug.

"Welcome home Liam," she says.

"Thank you, your majesty," he says, "How have things been here?"

Charming doesn't say but Snow smiles at him. "Things have been busy," she says, "But good otherwise,"

"And Emma?" he asks finally.

"She's happy," Charming says finally, "and well..."

"She kept her promise to you," Snow blurts, "And so has your brother. Do you have plans to see them later?"

Liam hesitates. "I must sooner or later I suppose," he says, "But I'm happy that she's happy,"

~~

Liam finds Emma walking in the garden, wearing a beautiful strapless light blue long sundress and picking flowers. He doesn't remember her being an outdoor person, but she looks at peace and genuinely happy.

It's bright and sunny out, her golden hair flowing freely around her shoulders and the sunlight creating this big halo around her head like she's an angel. Suddenly, she stops picking flowers, turns around and looks at him.

Liam stares back at her and Emma does the same. Finally, after a moment, she walks over and hugs him. He hugs her back, forgetting how nice it used to feel in her arms. Emma pulls away first and studies him.

"Did you just arrive?" she asks.

"Aye," he says, "I saw your parents and they said I would find you out here. You're still stunningly beautiful Emma,"

She blushes and gestures they sit down on a nearby bench. "I had a feeling this morning you were on your way home," she says, "It's been about a year anyway,"

"That it is," he muses, "You look well, glowing even,"

Emma smiles at him, pushing loose hair behind her ear. "What about you? How have you been?" she wonders, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes and no," he admits, "But the time away helped me reconcile my feelings,"

She looks at him thoughtfully.

"And it helped me come to terms with some things regarding our relationship, Emma. I was so upset when I left I didn't want to see reason,"

"Liam, you had every right to be angry about what happened," she reminds him, "I hurt you and spent every day since you left paying for that,"

Liam sighs. "There's that but also  **_how_ ** we got here, Emma.  From the moment you came into mine and Killian's life, you changed everything. And I changed yours when I agreed to your mother's proposal to marry you when you become of age," he starts, "when I knew full well of the growing bond between you and my brother,"

Emma doesn't know what to say. "It was always meant to be the two of you, not us," he continues, "But I tried to convince myself for years I could find a place in your heart,"

"Liam..."

"I forgive you, Emma,” he continues, “I also hope you can forgive me. A part of me still loves you and probably always will but you should be with Killian," he says finally, "I'll give you an annulment so the two of you can be together,"

Emma stands suddenly, paces and turns back to him. "Come with me, there's something I have to show you," she says, holding her hand out to him.

Liam takes it.

~~

Liam does not understand where Emma is taking him until they come to a room not far from her's. Before going inside, she turns back to him and bites her lip. "Before we go inside, I have to ask: what did my parents say about my promise to you?" she asks.

"They said that you stayed true to it and I believe them," he says.

"Right," Emma breaths, "I did but sometimes things happen you don't expect and you have to reconcile the new circumstance,"

Liam studies at her oddly and then glance at the door behind her and her again. "Emma, what are you talking about?" he asks, "What is this place?"

"This is a nursery," Emma continues and Liam stares blankly at her. "And this is the special circumstance I had to... reconcile with,"

"Okay," he breathes, still in shock.

Emma hesitates, then quietly opens the door and walks inside. The maid is sitting in a rocking chair, cradling a small child in her arms. "Alyssa," she tells her, "She still asleep?"

"Yes, ma'am. Such a good little sleeper," she says and notices Liam, lingering nearby.

"Here, give her to me," she says, setting the flowers aside and then, the maid gently passes the baby into Emma's arms, careful not to wake her. "Give us a moment Alyssa but stay close in case I need you,"

"M'lady," she curtsies and leaves.

Emma beckons Liam over as she swaddles the baby, gently swaying with her. He comes to them, studying the baby in her arms. "And who is this?" he asks.

"Liam, I'd like you to meet my daughter. This is Kayla," she says, "She's about three months old now,"

Liam looks down at the child, she's so beautiful and precious and then he remembers. "Emma, you said she's three months old... that means you were with child when I left," he realizes, "Is this... is Kayla ours?"

"No," she says, "Kayla is your niece. I stayed true to my promise Liam, I swear. But I didn't find out until after you left I was pregnant with Killian's child and by then, it was too late. I kept the baby and Killian had little say about it, even though he knew the consequences; as did I,"

"How did you know for sure she's his and not mine?"  

Emma sighs. "Magic and a few tools from Doc's laboratory. He could work out the date of conception and it was before our honeymoon," she confirms, "Liam, please say something?"

Liam studies the baby again, such an innocent child and then looks at Emma. "I need to see my brother," he says finally.

~~

Liam rides into town, figuring the best place to look for his little brother is the last place he found him, in the tavern where he spent the night after he and Emma married.  He even finds Serinda still working there but this time, tending to the bar. She notices him and he comes over, leaning on the counter.

“I guess some things never change,” he sighs, “You’re still working here,”

She smiles. “And you’re looking for your little brother, again,” she notes, “Do I get to warn him this time that you’re coming for him?”

Liam grins.  “I’m not here to kill him, just to talk,” he reasons.

“That’s good,” Serinda sighs, “How have you been?”

“Better,” he notes, “Calmer... at peace.  But it’s good to be home,”

Serinda smiles thoughtfully at him, still wiping down the counter. “You look happy too,” she observes,  “Good. You deserve that,”

As they’re talking, Killian finally comes downstairs, and he notices Liam talking with Serinda and for a moment, considers sneaking out the back or something and then Liam sees him, a big grin on his face. Killian walks over, not taking his eyes off his brother and isn’t sure how to greet him once they’re standing inches away.  

Liam takes the initiative and hugs him, taking Killian off guard and he looks worriedly at Serinda. She smiles at him. Liam pulls back, looking him over and slaps his shoulder playfully as they sit down together.

“It’s good to see you, little brother,” he says.

Killian raises an eyebrow, looking at him seriously.  “I’m not so sure,” he moans.

“It’s all right Killian,” Liam continues, “I talked to Emma, I know, and it’s okay. I’m happy for both of you,”

Killian nervously scratches the back of his neck, still wary of his brother’s attitude.  The last time he saw him, Liam wanted to run him through with a sword. Now, Liam’s back and just learned his little brother knocked up his wife shortly before their honeymoon and Emma kept the child.

“Kayla is…”

“She’s a beautiful, sweet child Killian,” Liam continues, “And I wish the three of you the best of happiness,”

He studies his brother carefully and honestly, can’t detect any resentment from him.  

“I had a lot of time to reconcile my feelings when I was away, found someone that helped me to smile and believe in love again,” Liam adds, “She also helped me realize as angry I was with the two of you, I was angry with myself for getting in the way of your future happiness with Emma,”

“Liam…”

“No, let me finish brother,” he scolds him, “I knew a decade ago, Emma was always meant for you. But I let Snow talk me into marrying Emma.  It should have been the two of you all along,”

“But you truly love her,”

Liam smiles thoughtfully. “I did but now my heart belongs to someone else, someone I hope I still have a chance with,” he says, “After all the pain and heartbreak, I’m in love again and the only reason I came home again was to let you both know, I forgive you for hurting me but I also hope you forgive me too for taking away your happy ending,”

Killian doesn’t know what to say.  This is not the reunion with his brother he expected. He hoped that his time away would mellow him out, but he didn’t expect things to change so drastically once he came home.

“I will give Emma an annulment so the two of you can marry and be parents to young Kayla, as you rightly deserve,” he continues.

“Liam, you don’t have to do that,” Killian adds.

“No brother, I do because it’s the right thing to do,” he assures him, “Emma is your happy ending and mine is somewhere else. I’m not angry anymore Killian. I’ve found my happiness and once things are good here, then I’m going after my true love and I’ll win her back,”

~~

Killian and Liam talk more at Serinda’s tavern and then both men return to the palace to speak with Emma and her parents.  Killian still can’t believe that Liam is okay with him finding his happy ending with Emma.

The only thing that hurts him more than his separation from Emma was not seeing his daughter after she was born.  He wasn’t even there when Emma went into labor, her father served as her coach.

Now after a year apart from Emma and three months away from his daughter, Killian will finally hold them both without the guilt. The three of them can be a family finally because his brother moved on, finding love and happiness again.

The brothers find Emma and her parents in the throne room and there’s someone else there with him, a woman in a sparkly blue dress.  Killian does not understand who this woman is but Liam recognizes her immediately.

“Elsa,” Liam breaths as they all turn and look at him, “What are you doing here?”

Elsa glances at Emma, the Charmings and then confronts Liam. “I uh,” she starts, “Came here to ask you something,”

“Ask me what?”

“Did you get the sandwiches Anna made for you?” she asks.

_ Really? _

Killian and Emma exchange glances and look at Liam and Elsa incredulously. Liam likewise is confused why Elsa came all this way from Arendelle just to ask him that.  

"I received the sandwiches," he says, crossing his arms, "They were delicious and filling during the long trip... Don't take this the wrong way your majesty, but who's in charge of things in Arendelle if you're here?"

Elsa flinches and blushes. "Oh, Anna is," she blurts, "And Kristoff,"

"You left your sister in charge? What about Hans and his twelve brothers?!" Liam cries.

"Anna can totally take him," Elsa reasons, "I have every confidence in her. But that's not the point... I came here because I need to talk to you,"

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Elsa notices Killian and tenses up. "You’re Killian,” she observes.

“Aye,” he says, studying her, “Who are you?”

“Brother, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle,” Liam introduces, “Arendelle was as far away from here I could find,”

“I think we all need a moment,” Emma interjects, putting herself between Elsa and Killian. “Your majesty, Liam, I think you two need some alone time to talk,”

Elsa looks softly at Liam. “Yes, I think that would be a good idea,” she agrees.

~~

The group separates.  Liam talks privately with Elsa while Killian fills in Emma on reuniting with Liam and Emma tells him about meeting her reunion with Liam and then seeing Kayla.  Liam’s attitude, at first, seemed too good to be true but now, Killian now realizes the reason Liam’s attitude changed isn’t due to his time away from Emma. It was because of Elsa.

She changed him and if Elsa’s the one Liam talked about earlier, then she’s the woman his brother is in love with.  

Liam sighs, studying Elsa as she tries to collect her thoughts.  

“Why did you come here?” he asks her finally.

“I thought about what to say to you once I saw you again but basically, it all comes down to this: I’m sorry for hurting you but you have to understand why I did,” she starts, “Liam, I’m different,”

He shrugs.  “I like that about you,” he admits.

“No, you don’t understand,” she continues, “The reason I pushed you away was that I was afraid if you saw the real me you would reject me, see me as a monster... rather than someone you might love,”

Liam smiles at her thoughtfully.

“I lied to you, Liam. I kept a big secret from you, the same way Emma did,” she cries.

“No,” he cautions her, “Whatever it is Elsa, you had your reasons for not telling me but what you did, is nothing compared to what Emma did. Besides which, I’ve forgiven both her and Killian. I’ve moved on from my pain,”

Elsa blinks, looking at him incredulously.  “I don’t know how you can forgive them after they hurt you so…” she rants.

“I did because they’re family.  I won’t ever have another brother and I love Killian and I want Emma to be happy,” he realizes, “You taught me that,”

“I don’t know if I can forgive them for hurting you,” she reasons.

“Why?” he wonders, cocking his head.

Elsa sighs, blushing profusely and fluttering her eyelashes.  “I don’t want you to be hurt,” she says turning away from him, “You’re a good man Liam with a loving heart and somehow, despite my constant protests, you found your way into mine,”

Liam comes over to her, turns her around and takes her hands into his, noting she isn’t wearing her gloves and he kisses her palms.

“I believe... I might be in love with you,” she says finally.

“There’s that light again,” he teases her, smiling.

He’s about to kiss her but Elsa stops him and Liam sighs.  “I never got to tell you my secret,” she tells him.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me on your own time.  I’ll still love you regardless darling,” he muses, “and I do,”

~~

When Liam and Elsa rejoin Killian and Emma, they’re talking quietly and don’t notice them at first.  The moment they do, however, both stand and meet Liam and Elsa halfway. Then Emma notices they’re holding hands and she smiles at them softly.

“Emma,” Liam starts.

“It’s okay Liam,” she says, “You moved on and found your happiness and you’re letting me do the same,”

Elsa smiles at her thoughtfully and she hugs Emma.  Killian smiles at his brother and hugs him too, the first true embrace the brother’s share since reuniting.   Nothing more needs to be said because they all found peace.

~~

The annulment happens quickly and that same afternoon, Kayla's legitimization. Emma thanks Liam for giving her a chance at happiness but she’s also sad they couldn’t have that together too.

“It wasn’t meant to be,” Liam says “You were always meant to be with Killian, Emma. Now the both of you can raise my niece together and I can start a new life of my own, and hopefully one day, little Kayla will have a cousin,”

“You’re such a good man Liam Jones,” Emma sighs, “Elsa’s lucky,”

Snow and Charming join them in the library, formally announcing the annulment of Emma and Liam’s marriage; then Alyssa comes in, carrying Kayla and she gives her to Emma to hold.  Emma beckons Killian over and Liam pushes his brother towards her and the baby.

“Killian,” Emma starts, “This is your daughter, our baby Kayla,”

Killian stares adoringly at his daughter, his precious girl. Emma tells him to cradle his arms, and she gently places Kayla into them. “She’s so beautiful,” he cries and kisses her forehead, “Hello there Kayla, I’m your father, lass,”

Elsa smiles at them, the coldness she felt towards Killian for hurting his brother slowly disappearing.  Then Killian walks to Liam and lets him hold Kayla for a moment. He smiles at him, arching an eyebrow and turns back to Emma.

“Emma sweetheart, I’ve been love with you since we were children and now we have a child together, and everything is good again, there’s something I need to ask you. I want us to be a family lass, not just you, me and Kayla, all of us. I love you, Emma, I’ve always loved you and I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of life with you... will you marry me, Princess?”

Emma glances at Liam and Elsa, then she looks at Killian. “Yes,” she cries, then kisses him.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say this again for the last time, if you, as a reader are so unhappy with this fic, then I urge you to stop reading. 
> 
> Another thing, as much I loved writing this story and I have others that need to be posted, I need to break from posting for awhile. It is mentally exhausting, just trying to get through posting this story and responding to two sides to it, the people who love it and the ones who don't. 
> 
> I have no regrets about posting this one. I figured between the completed stories I have saved in my Google Drive, it was better to post this one first, just to get it over with. 
> 
> So, some of you all might not see me posting for awhile.


	32. Happy Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa blushes and smiles at him thoughtfully. “Love is precious Killian,” she tells him, “Cherish it, hold onto it and don’t let it slip away. If this journey has taught me anything, it’s that,”

Title: forbidden  
epilogue: happy beginnings

Happy endings aren't always what you think they will be but that's exactly what makes them special.

Once upon a time, Liam thought he understood what would make him happy, becoming Captain and then later marry Emma and begin a life with her. He spent years trying to convince himself that Emma was his happiness, and he was hers, trying to ease his own guilt over stealing her potential happy ending with Killian.

Liam truly loved Emma, he still loved her after he learned the truth but it was very hard for him to move on from that pain. He needed time, a lot of time to get over that betrayal. But more than anything, he needed to let Emma go so he could find his own happiness.

Then he found Elsa and he loves her so much. Yes, he knows there's something about her she's scared to share with him but he also understands her worries.

Rejection is a hard thing to deal with. Liam knows this, but he also knows now that everything happens for a reason. And Kayla, his niece is part of that. She's still small but oh so beautiful and perfect. And he can’t hate this child, he really can’t. This child, this sweet angel is his family, and she deserves to be with her family, to have both of her parent’s in her life.

Still, the moment he holds her in his arms makes Liam yearns for his own child. That's still too soon for he and Elsa but maybe one day, once they're ready, they'll marry and have a baby girl of their own.

Now, he's watching his brother and his one true love marry finally and Emma truly makes a beautiful bride. There’s no more pain or anguish there when he looks at the two of them together, only the hope for his own happy ending with Elsa. Honestly, he couldn’t be happier for Emma and Killian.

"Happy endings should really be called happy beginnings. Just because you found your happiness, doesn't mean your life together is ending. It means its beginning, and that's what this union represents. You're starting your new life together, as a family," the priest says, looking at Killian and Emma, "Love works in mysterious ways but you find your perfect partner and that's true for everyone present here today,"

"Killian Jones, Princess Emma, you found each other when you were children, then you lost each other, reunited, found each other and lost each other again. Now, here you are, starting your happy ending together. What do you have to say to each other?"

Emma smiles at Killian. "Love isn't easy, ours has never been but I wouldn't trade a single moment. I love you Killian and I know you will be a wonderful father for Kayla. I'll be yours until the end of time," she says, “I love you,”

"Emma," Killian starts, glancing at Liam and then to Emma, "I fell in love with you as a child and I continued to love you from afar. I gave up hope we would ever get here but we have this second chance to make it right this time. I love you Emma and I love Kayla too. You're both all I want in life and I hope, our love for each other is as timeless and endless as the depths of the sea,"

"Now, Princess Emma, do you take this man to be your husband and love him for all time?"

Emma smiles. "Yes,"

"Killian Jones, do you take this woman as your wife and truly love her for eternity?"

"Aye,"

Emma and Killian kiss, touching their foreheads to each other and smiling ecstatically. They turn to Liam and Elsa; Liam smiling happily for them both and Elsa crying over their vows for each other.

~~

There's no reception but there is a honeymoon, Emma's second but her first and last with Killian. She says goodbye to Elsa, telling her she can't wait to attend hers and Liam's wedding soon. Then Emma comes to Liam and hugs him fondly, more thankful to him than anything for giving her this second chance at a happy ending.

Before they leave, Killian hugs his brother and thanks him for giving them another chance. A year ago, Killian believed that he lost his brother forever and there was no way to repair their damaged relationship. Killian was sure then, standing on the deck of The Jewel during that duel that Liam meant to kill him and truthfully, Liam probably would have if Emma had not intervened when she did. Then Liam took time to himself for a year to figure out what he wanted.

Killian did not expect his brother to come back at all. But he did and the time away helped put things into perspective for him and make peace with what happened. Emma and Killian never meant to purposely hurt him.

Liam knows that now, and he’s glad that Emma stayed true to her promise, to stay away from his brother because it showed how much he really meant to her. And Emma will always be special to Liam but he’s moved on from her and once he realized that, he knew what he needed to do.

“This is more than I ever expected brother," Killian says.

"And I, but everything happens for a reason, Killian. I know you and Emma will be happy together," Liam says, “and take care of my beautiful niece,”

“We will,” he promises.

Killian hugs Elsa too. "Thank you for bringing light back into my brother's life, Elsa," he says, "I wish you both long happiness together,"

"I kinda wish the same thing for you, Emma and your daughter,"

"Perhaps one day, you and my brother can share in that same happiness?" he teases.

Elsa blushes. "Perhaps,"

~~

Liam and Elsa watch Kayla in the nursery, practicing. That's what Liam likes to call it. Elsa's afraid around Kayla but eventually, the little princess wins her over and Elsa carries her happily around the nursery. Liam can only imagine how good she would be as a mother one day.

He knows Anna and Kristoff would spoil him or her so much.

The important thing though is that for the first time in a long time, Liam's happy and he's looking forward to his own future. There's light in his life again and he knows that's because of Elsa.

This is his happy beginning and Liam's more than grateful that he has this second chance.

But it's not just him. His brother and Emma have the happy beginning they wanted for so long. Kayla has her parents and Liam has Elsa. Liam’s also let go of his first love, Emma.

There's no more pain and resentment there because he's moved on and they're both happier for it.

~

Killian and Emma can't keep their hands off each other all the way back to her room. It's been so long since the last time they were together, one year exactly, but the fiery passion is still there. Except this time, there's no guilt or sadness and they can be as free and open with each other as they want. Killian still can’t believe his luck he’s finally here at his happy beginning with the woman he truly loves and always will, until the end of time.

“I want tonight to be just about us,” she whispers to him, “Wait here my love,”

Killian falls back onto the bed and sighs, watching Emma disappears into her walk-in closet. He waited a whole year to learn his fate, he could stand to wait a few more moments for his wife to make tonight, their night to be something special.

Emma wants to get this right so bad this time. She knows that tonight isn't the first time together but still, it's the first time without the guilt and worries. Tonight is all about them and Emma wants it to be special, something neither of them will forget.

She emerges from her walk-in closet, wearing a long light blue silk gown. Killian's still on the bed but eyes closed. Emma walks over and lies beside him, kissing him softly. He stirs, opens his eyes and looks at her.

"Sorry love," he apologizes, "I fell asleep waiting,"

"You're forgiven," she says and kisses him again.

Killian pulls back a moment and looks her over, memorizing how her hair falls freely around her shoulders, the thinness of the gown and just how wonderful she looks. And it's all for him.

"You look amazing darling," he breathes.

Emma blushes and smirks, "I meant what I said earlier; I want tonight to be just about us... and I know this won't be our first time together but I still want it to be something special,"

Killian kisses her softly and rests his forehead on hers. "I love you, Emma," he breathes.

"And I you," she says and kisses him again, "And I think you're too overdressed,"

"Am I now?" he teases, raising an eyebrow, "What are you going to do about it?"

Emma blushes and giggles then reach for his shirt and loosens it, then his pants. Once both are loose, she strips them away and then covers her body with his, feeling him press against her wetness and she gasps. Killian groans, recognizing and remembering the feel of her skin on top of his and it’s been so bloody long since the last time they were in this position.

Killian turns her over, so she’s lying on the bed instead and he’s on top. He comes into her like he did months ago in their secret hiding place in the woods, their little underground sanctuary. Emma closes her eyes and moans, feeling how warm he is and oh god, she missed this feeling so much. Killian drifts, at first, feeling at first how her body reacts to his. Then Emma pulls him closer, making him fill her to the hilt, and she wraps an arm around his neck, trying to keep in time with his ministrations.

She wants him, all of him and as much as he can give her and more. Killian speeds up his movements, grinding into Emma as she closes her eyes, feeling an all too familiar warmth envelop her body. He kisses her suddenly as he reaches between them a moment, stroking her. She’s swollen, wet, warm and perfect. He can feel Emma’s heart pounding beneath her breast and he listens to the rhythm, trying to match his strokes with what he hears. He finds the pace and uses that as a meter, to feel how close she is to the edge.

Then something in Emma ignites a fire and the most wonderful pleasure spreads throughout her body. Killian pulls out but Emma stops him, not wanting to break the contact. He still feels her, stroking her slowly. Emma clenches around him and is a little worn out but still very aroused.

“Killian?”

He looks at her, arching a devious eyebrow. “Ssh love, just relax,” he whispers.

Killian slides down the bed, his hand running down her sides and gently lifting the gown covering her. She's still warm and aroused, something needs to be done about that soon. Suddenly, Killian kisses her skin. Emma moans in delight. She wants him again so badly.

Then Killian slides down even further until he's tucked nicely between her thighs. Emma's already so wet and ready before his lips even touch her. He teases her first, kissing her thighs but doesn't taste her wetness.

"Killian," she cries.

"Patience my love," he tells her.

Killian can smell her arousal and it makes him want her even more knowing she wants him the same. But he's determined to continue his seduction and make her melt. He trails kisses down her thighs, holding her gently in place. She's aching for him so badly now.

"Killian please, I need..."

"What do you need love?" he asks, "What do you want? I'll give you anything you want,"

She blushes scarlet red. "I want you to..." she says and looks down at herself.

Killian knows exactly what she wants, and he nestles his head once again between her thighs and finally, gently kisses those sensitive buds. Emma arches her back and then relaxes. Killian knows where her sweet spot is and kisses it, lapping up her essence.

He can feel his own arousal peaking and kisses Emma deeper. She's so red and wet, he comes up and rests on top of her, sliding his cock over her entrance. He likes to tease her, but it's working because Emma's in agony. Killian comes into her again and Emma sighs, relieved to have him there. He slides in and out of her easily, slowly at first; then fast and frenzied.

“Killian, I love you,” Emma cries between moans.

Killian looks at her and she flushed scarlet red. He leans down and kisses her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy. Then finally, Emma tumbles over gracefully. Her body feels numb and weak. Killian slides up beside her and kisses her, then her neck and breasts.

Emma missed this. All of this. What she has with Killian. It was hard staying away from him for a whole year but she wanted to honor her promise to Liam and now, she and Killian are free to be together. She makes a promise to herself not to miss a day with him, with their child because she loves them both so much.

“I hope it’s not too forward to say this, but I hope our honeymoon never ends,”

“We do eventually have to leave this room and raise our child together,” he reminds her.

Emma smiles. “I know but what I mean is, us being together like this, I hope it’s like this every night we’re together,” she says.

Killian smiles at her thoughtfully and kisses her cheek. “As you wish my darling,” he teases, “You know I would happily oblige,”

“I want this, what we have together to be forever Killian,” Emma sighs, “You, me and Kayla,”

“It will be love,” he promises her, “This is our happy beginning, which means it will never end,”

~~

When Killian and Emma leave their room, it’s to see Liam and Elsa off. Anna can’t look after Arendelle by herself for long and Elsa doesn’t want her to. This goodbye between brothers’ differs from their last. Liam and Killian hug each other fondly and Killian thanks Liam again for this second chance, which a part of him still doesn’t feel he deserves. But he’s happy that Liam is happy.

Killian comes to Elsa and hugs her too. “Thank you again, truly Elsa for bringing light back into my brother’s life,” he says, “I’m very happy for you both,”

Elsa blushes and smiles at him thoughtfully. “Love is precious Killian,” she tells him, “Cherish it, hold onto it and don’t let it slip away. If this journey has taught me anything, it’s that,”

“Wise words your majesty,” Emma adds.

Elsa hugs Emma again and kisses Kayla goodbye too.

~~

One Year Later…

Two days before Kayla’s first birthday, Emma, Killian and her parents travel to Arendelle for Liam and Elsa’s wedding. The first time Anna sees baby Kayla, she is ecstatic and asks Emma if she can hold her. Kayla isn’t even Anna’s niece by blood but she loves the little princess so much and by now, Emma is pregnant again with her’s and Killian’s second child.

Elsa and Liam show Emma and Killian to their quarters and then Elsa takes Emma aside and tells her how Liam proposed. Elsa should have been the one because she is the queen but Liam was adamant he should have this one thing.

He left her love letters everywhere around the palace, giving her instructions where to find him and eventually, the last letter led her to The Jewel where he was waiting for her with some chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. Then he got down on one knee and proposed on the spot.

Emma thinks it’s sweet, and she’s so happy for her new friend and in a couple of hours, new sister.

The next day, everyone gathers in the church for Elsa and Liam’s wedding. Anna gives away her sister and she joins their hands together before stepping aside. Emma and Killian watch from their seats with her parents, and Kayla sits on her father’s lap.

“Love, true love is a precious and wonderful thing. Sometimes, after losing it the first time we're lucky to find someone who can mend our heart and make us smile again. Love forgives, it heals wounds and it creates happiness and everyone here is happy because of love,” the priest says and winks at Elsa, “It can even thaw out a frozen heart,”

Elsa looks at the man pointedly.

“Love is a part of all happiness and you have to be open to that, so you can be happy together,” he continues, “and that’s what the two of you found in each other, a second chance at love and happiness. Nothing is more important than love and what it creates. Your majesty, Queen Elsa, what do you have to say about this man, your beloved Liam?”

“I almost made the worst mistake of my life a year ago, letting you go,” she admits, “I was so scared of losing you and then I realized, the worst part of you leaving was losing you altogether. I know I’m not an easy person to love, I have my icy walls but I have a warm heart and it’s yours and always will be. I owe my happiness to you Liam and to my sister, for shoving me in the right direction, yours,”

Liam smiles at her. “When I arrived in Arendelle, I came from a dark and lonely place. I was broken and wasn’t sure if I could heal. And then I met you. You brought light back into my life again Elsa and I truly love you for you who are, what you’ve brought to my life and the happiness we will create together. You’re everything to me,” he says.

“The rings please?”

Killian steps forward and gives Liam his ring and Anna does the same with Elsa. “Now, Liam, take her majesty’s hand and repeat after me,” he instructs, “I, Captain Liam Jones, take thee Queen Elsa of Arendelle to be my wife and partner and to love until the end of your days,”

“I, Captain Liam Jones, take thee Queen Elsa of Arendelle to be my wife and partner and to love until the end of my days,” he says.

“And your majesty,”

“I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, take thee Captain Liam Jones to my husband and my partner and to love until the end of days,” she breathes.

The priest formerly declares them husband and wife and Elsa and Liam kiss, turn around and are welcomed with thunderous applause by their guests, friends, and loved ones. The couple leaves the church and finds themselves in the palace courtyard, more townspeople eagerly awaiting them. Killian, Emma, Kayla and the Charmings are right behind them.

“Liam,” Elsa starts, “Remember that thing I wanted to tell you back in Mist Haven?”

“Yes?” he counters.

Elsa smirks. “Watch,” she says and gestures upwards to the sky, making it lightly snow on top of them. “The priest wasn’t kidding when he said that love can thaw a frozen heart. You thawed out mine. I already accepted Anna’s love into my life but I was scared to let you in because I was afraid that you wouldn’t accept me. But this power, this is who I am,”

Liam looks at her thoughtfully and then to the sky and then looks around him, seeing children laugh and play in the snow. Then he looks at Elsa and smiles. “It’s beautiful, as you are my love,” he says and kisses her.

~~

Nine months later, everything changes again for both brothers.

Emma goes into labor first and this time, Killian is beside her, holding her hand and acting as coach. Charming and Snow are outside Emma’s room, waiting with their granddaughter, the little princess Kayla. The second labor isn’t difficult but still painful and exhausting, but it’s all worth it some minutes later when Emma and Killian stare at their son.

Killian can’t believe he’s a father again and happily holds his son in his arms, gently cradling his head and then lays him in Emma’s arms as Snow and Charming come inside and greet their new grandchild.

“It’s a boy,” Emma cries.

“What’s his name?” Snow asks.

Emma and Killian look at each other. “William,” she says, “His name is William,”

“A strong name Emma,” Charming compliments.

~~

A few days later, Elsa and Liam arrive from Arendelle. Elsa’s pregnant about nine months, and Killian introduces Liam to his nephew, whom they named after him. Liam is honored and holds his nephew, looking him over and then Kayla comes over and asks for him to hold her too. Liam gives baby William back to Killian, and he scoops up his niece into a big hug, kissing her cheek.

“Look at you! The last time I saw you, you were small and now, you’re turning into this little lady,”

Kayla smiles at him. “I’m still tiny,” she says.

Liam laughs and so does Elsa, watching them and then feels a sharp pain in her stomach. And a large wetness beneath her. “Um Liam?” she cries, and he turns to her, “I think my water just broke, the baby’s coming!”

Killian calls the doctor and Liam helps his wife over to the couch. Doc arrives and makes sure she’s comfortable, checks her contractions and then confirms what she already knows, the baby is coming. Killian takes Kayla out of the room and alerts Emma that Elsa is in labor. Emma lets her parents know and everyone congregates outside.

Liam’s with Elsa the whole time, holding her hand as she pushes, takes breaks and then pushes more. Doc encourages her to keep going since the can see the child’s head. Elsa gives another long push and that forces the child halfway through. And then another final push and the baby’s there, in Doc’s arms.

And it’s a girl.

Doc cleans her up, then swaddles the child in a tiny blanket and gives her to Elsa and Liam. “Congratulations your Majesty,” he says.

“Look at her, she’s so beautiful,” Elsa cries, “What are we going to call her?”

“Elena,” Liam says, “It means light, and that’s exactly what she’s brought to our lives,”

“She’s perfect,” she smiles.

~~

Elsa isn’t well enough to travel back to Arendelle so she and Liam stay in Mist Haven a while longer. Liam let's Anna and Kristoff know about Elsa’s baby and Anna wants to see her right away but someone needs to stay in Arendelle and make sure Hans and his brother’s don’t use this opportunity to take over in her absence.

By now, everything is as it should be.

Emma and Killian have their family together, Kayla and now baby William.

Liam and Elsa have their daughter, Elena and Liam are reminded that happy endings aren’t always what you think they will be, but that’s exactly what makes them so special. This is his happy beginning, the life he was always meant for and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I've decided to take a break from posting fanfiction for a while. I know I have completed works that need to be posted eventually but I need to get back to a happier, confident place to do that. 
> 
> It is not easy to write a story from beginning to end, I know have uncompleted works across fandoms that may never be finished. It's even harder to put your work out there and wish for the best, that it gets positively received. I view everything I work as my babies, and they're precious to me, so when I feel it is being attacked, I feel it personally too. Even though I know it's not a direct attack on me as a writer, that's how I feel. 
> 
> For those who enjoyed this story, you are awesome. For those who didn't, hopefully, you like the next one better. I'll be posting later!


End file.
